Semente do amor
by Hithi
Summary: Ele...um bilionário cansado do que o rodeia... Ela...uma mulher misteriosa que cruza se caminho... O que ele fará ao descobrir o seu segredo?
1. Prólogo

_**Ele quer seu bebe, e lhe far**__**á**__** sua noiva!**_

Para a professora Bella Swan, o belo bilionário Edward Cullen eracomo um príncipe encantado. Mas, após dois dias maravilhosos, a relação terminou.

Edward pensava que Bella fosse uma mulher diferente... até descobrir que ela escondia um segredo.

Então, sete meses depois, ele fica sabendo que ela está grávida. Agora, há apenas uma forma de garantir a segurança da criança: o casamento.

O príncipe encantado está de volta... para exigir que Bella se torne sua rainha!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Edward Cullen viu a guarda de trânsito pisar na faixa de pedestres para controlar o sinal vermelho. Foi diminuindo a velocidade do carro até parar. Na calçada, um bando de crianças em idade pré-escolar, contido por dois adultos, aguardava para atravessar em segurança em direção ao parque do outro lado da estrada. Todos carregavam merendeiras.

Belo dia para um piquenique no parque, pensou Edward, sorrindo para os rostinhos felizes.

- Bonito carro!

O comentário simpático da guarda de trânsito atraiu a atenção de Edward. Ela dera um sorriso amplo, e seus olhos tinham um ar provocante. _Um macho num BMW 24 conver­sível parando para um grupo de crianças. _Ela estava apro­veitando seu momento de poder. Edward devolveu o sorriso. _Não me importo, meu bem._

Ela se virou para ajudar a conduzir as crianças enquanto Edward registrava o interesse que efervescia em sua mente. Gostou do que viu. A calça jeans que ela usava parecia abraçar aquele bumbum audaciosamente redondo e as pernas esguias. A altura dela combinava bem com a sua. A blusa de gola cavada revelava a cintura pequena e os atraentes seios, fartos sem exagero, proporcionais ao resto de sua silhueta. Era mesmo uma gata.

Edward gostou de seus cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo - cabelos escuros, quase negros, balançando sempre que virava a cabeça de um lado para outro, de olho nas crianças que atravessavam. Ela também tinha um nariz insolente, ligeiramente arrebitado na ponta, e orelhas ligeira­mente pontiagudas e sem lóbulos, como orelhas de fada.

Tinha pele clara e brilhante, denotando boa saúde. Ele não reparou em nenhuma maquiagem, a não ser pelo batom combinando com a blusa cor-de-rosa. Não havia nada iso­ladamente excepcional naquela mulher. Ela era bem natural. Vinte e poucos anos? Difícil dizer sua idade.

A última criança, um menininho, segurou na mão dela como se fosse algo de muito valioso, determinado a puxá-la com ele. _Eu entendo, garoto, _pensou Edward, reparando na adoração com que ele olhava para ela, o que, provavelmen­te, significava que ela era professora da escola e estava as­sumindo o controle do tráfego por um momento.

Ela se virou para olhar diretamente para Edward outra vez com seu vasto sorriso radiante, como quem, ao mesmo tempo, zomba e agradece pela paciência. Ele levantou a mão em resposta, os lábios automaticamente se curvando enquan­to tinha a estranha sensação de uma fonte de prazer brotan­do dentro de si. Edward a observou acompanhar o menininho até a calçada, desejando segui-la, conhecê-la direito.

Um carro buzinou atrás.

Seguiu em frente, relutante, pensando que o impulso de ficar era estupidez. O que uma professora de pré-escolar teria em comum com ele? De repente, veio-lhe à mente que a princesa Diana trabalhara com crianças antes de se casar com o príncipe Charles. O casamento deles pode não ter dado certo, mas Diana se tornara a Rainha de Copas. Ela alcançou o povo, emocionou...

Que mulher o emocionara de fato nos últimos anos? Edward Cullen, o solteirão mais cobiçado de Sidney, herdeiro de bilhões, além de bilionário por mérito próprio, estava cansado de saber que podia escolher a mais linda das mulheres. O que era ótimo para sua vida sexual, mas ninguém lhe tocara tão fundo a ponto de fazer a coisa passar do mero entusiasmo. Talvez fosse culpa dele. Talvez tivesse se torna­do cético demais em se tratando de casamento.

Até a gatinha de rabo-de-cavalo... Será que ela sorriu para ele por causa do carro que estava dirigindo?

Um belo sorriso.

O frisson continuou.

_Dê mais uma olhada, _disse a voz em sua mente. _Você tem tempo._

_E está com vontade de olhar._

Depois da astúcia com que Tania Denalli, sua recen­te "ex", o ludibriara, seria revigorante, excitante, conquistar uma mulher sem qualquer artifício. Especialmente na cama. Com aquele adorável sorriso "de depois"...

Apesar de fazer pouco do que provavelmente era pura fantasia, Edward virou na próxima rua, achou uma vaga e es­tacionou. Apertou um botão e logo o teto do conversível voltou ao lugar para que ele pudesse trancar o carro. Prefe­ria não ser relacionado ao,motorista do BMW, de modo que tirou o boné, os óculos escuros, o paletó, a gravata, abriu os botões da gola da camisa, arregaçou as mangas e saiu para um passeio no parque.

Era possível que o reconhecessem como Edward Cullen, pois era conhecido na mídia, mas quem acreditaria que ele estivesse tão fora de seu ambiente natural? Ademais, não importava. A mulher estaria cercada de crianças, ou seja, não era o local nem a ocasião apropriada para se apresentar a ela. Ceder àquele impulso era ridículo, mas a compulsão em ir atrás dela tornou-se irresistível, nem que fosse para satisfazer a persistente curiosidade. Ela _era _diferente das típicas mulheres de seu mundo.

Abasteceu-se de sanduíches e uma lata de refrigerante em uma loja da esquina e foi para o parque, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo almoçar por lá. De fato, ele estava gostando da novidade da coisa, daquele jogo de fin­gir ser uma pessoa comum. Seguir o impulso não estava sendo nada entediante.

As crianças estavam sentadas na grama, protegidas do sol do meio-dia por uma figueira australiana. Pareciam todas fascinadas pela moça de rabo-de-cavalo, que, pelo jeito, estava lhes contando uma história. Edward se acomodou em um banco próximo, de onde podia observar e ouvir a contadora de histórias.

O rosto dela era cheio de vivacidade, bom de olhar. Sua voz também era agradável aos ouvidos. Soava melodiosa ao recitar versos rimados de um conto de fadas, uma história encantadora sobre uma princesa com um sorriso mágico de arco-íris e um coração de ouro que veio da Terra do Sempre para trazer alegria a todas as crianças.

Claro que havia um vilão na história, que era um garoto dissimulado que sempre se vestia de preto e agia como um rato, sempre se dispondo a estragar a alegria de todo mundo, espalhando mentiras sobre a princesa e fazendo-a desaparecer das vidas das crianças. Mas um certo menininho não acreditava nas armações do pequeno ordinário e botou a boca no trombone, trazendo enfim, a, princesa de volta da Terra do Sempre e expondo as armações do menino malva­do para deixar claro o grande mentiroso que ele era.

Era a história de sempre, o bem vencendo o mal, mas, mesmo assim, Edward ficou totalmente cativado pelos versos rimados e pela interpretação perfeita. As crianças ouviam cada palavra com tamanha avidez que parecia até que já conheciam algumas partes da história, especialmente aque­la em que o leão rugia. A história tinha forte apelo e, sem dúvida, era tirada de algum livro infantil popular. Edward re­solveu procurar o livro e comprar como presente para o sobrinho em um futuro próximo.

Após ouvirem a última parte da história, as crianças aplaudiram e ficaram de pé aos pulos para formar uma ciranda. Houve certa disputa para ver quem ia segurar as mãos da contadora de histórias. Um dos adultos presentes brincou: "é melhor você ficar no meio, de princesa, Bella".

_Bella..._

Lindo nome.

E era ótima com as crianças. Estava claro que era ado­rada por todas.

Edward estava se sentindo _muito _atraído por aquela mulher, e não só fisicamente, apesar de não haver dúvidas de que se sentia cada vez mais seduzido por ela. Ele a imaginou con­tando histórias para ele... Contos de fada eróticos... Como Sherazade, que mantivera o sultão em transe com suas his­tórias, tornando as noites imperdíveis de tão boas.

Ele gostaria disso.

Muito.

Então qual seria a maneira razoável de conhecer a prin­cesa Bella?

Ela podia ser casada, ou comprometida com algum cara por quem estivesse apaixonada. Edward não estava nem aí para nada disso e tirou tais pensamentos da cabeça para se con­centrar na tática que daria o resultado desejado.

Não havia nada fácil na situação, como fora para seu amigo e agora cunhado Jasper Hale, que, após olhar uma só vez para a irmã de Edward, Alice, a pedira logo em casamento, frustrando o golpe do baú que o antigo noivo pretendia dar.

Ele lembrou ter perguntado a Jasper como ele soube que Alice era _a mulher _para ele. A resposta ainda estava impressa na mente de Edward.

- Parece que começa uma agitação na sua cabeça e uma voz lhe diz para não perder o que pode ter com _aquela _mu­lher. Ela se encaixa no que você espera.

Será que os instintos dele estavam lhe dizendo que Bella seria _a mulher? _A voz cínica das experiências anteriores disse que aquilo já era meter os pés pelas mãos. No momen­to, Edward já estava suficientemente fisgado para saber que não queria sair de perto dela, fechar a porta que poderia levar a algo bom, algo melhor do que as relações do passa­do. Por mais improvável que isso fosse...

- Ei!

O grito assustado veio de uma das professoras quando um homem se aproximou da ciranda de crianças e agarrou um dos meninos, abraçando-o forte contra o ombro.

- Ele é meu filho! - gritou ele para as três mulheres que começaram a se aproximar, protestando contra seu ato. A voz dele era como um rugido animal, possessivo, e ele re­cuou, encarando-as selvagemente, apertando o menino contra o peito.

As mulheres discutiram com ele.

As crianças começaram a gritar, agitadas ao sentir o conflito que emergiu subitamente.

Edward entrou em ação, ouvindo as duas partes da discus­são enquanto dava a volta na figueira australiana para se posicionar atrás do potencial seqüestrador.

- Eu sou pai dele. Tenho todo o direito de levar Thomas comigo.

- Nós somos responsáveis por ele, sr. Newton. A mãe dele o deixou conosco o dia inteiro e...

- A mãe dele o tirou de mim. Ele é meu filho!

- O senhor precisa resolver isso com sua esposa.

- Ela não me deixa ficar com ele, mas larga o menino com vocês, pessoas que não são nada para ele. Nada! Eu sou o pai!

- Teremos que chamar a polícia se levar Thomas.

- Senhor Newton, esta não é uma atitude sensata. Se terminar preso, não vai poder ver seu filho. - Era a voz de Bella, gentilmente apelando ao bom senso.

Uma gargalhada alta indicou total ausência de sensatez.

- Vou lhe dizer o que é a justiça. Eu não faço nada de errado, mas perco meu filho e a justiça o deixa com aquela desgraçada traidora.

- O senhor precisa levar o caso à Vara de Família - in­sistiu Bella. - Vai receber ajusta atenção.

- Nada é justo! - A raiva explodiu em forma de lágrimas, e a tristeza e o desespero começaram a transbordar. - Ela disse um monte de mentiras sobre mim para aquele advo­gado que ela arrumou. Não tenho escolha a não ser fazer isto. Não tenho escolha! Podem dizer a ela que fique com seu amante ricaço, mas não vai levar meu filho... Não... Não... Não...

Os soluços do homem eram de cortar o coração. Ele balançava a cabeça, recuando de Bella cegamente.

- Vou ligar para a polícia - disse uma das professoras, já com um celular na mão.

- Não ligue! - interveio Edward, aproximando-se. Pôs o bra­ço sobre o ombro do desolado pai, detendo-o e apoiando-o.

Bella olhou para ele, perplexa.

- Quem é você? - perguntou. Bella tinha olhos castanhos. Lindos olhos castanhos.

E Edward sentiu uma compulsão de responder a todas as perguntas que vinham deles. Só que... não queria lançar mão do peso de seu nome perto dela.

- Sou só um cara que não agüenta ver um homem em prantos - disse ele, e olhou com autoridade para a professora que estava com o celular na mão. - Pare agora mesmo. Eu vou resolver isso. Ligar para a polícia só vai piorar tudo.

- Sou responsável por estas crianças - alegou a mulher. Era bem mais velha que Bella, devia ter seus 50 anos. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos curtos, era um pouco rechonchuda e se posicionava de modo bastante controlador. - Tenho de prestar contas à sra. Newtonde tudo que acontece com Thomas.

- Não vai acontecer nada com Thomas - garantiu Edward. - O sr. Newtonsó precisa abraçar o filho por alguns minutos. Bastante justo dentro das circunstâncias, concorda?

- Ele tem de devolver o menino - insistiu a mulher.

- Sim. E você precisa confiar em mim para que ele o devolva. Sou bem grandinho para resolver isso. Tudo bem?

O homem que ele estava segurando estava destroçado demais para brigar e não teria chances contra Edward nem mesmo se estivesse em boas condições.

A professora observou o tamanho de Edward: Bem mais de l,80m, os ombros largos e musculosos e o físico poderoso, combinação que o tornaria um oponente formidável em qualquer arena. Newton era um homem relativamente menor, o alto da cabeça mal alcançava o queixo de Edward e o físico mais esguio ficava quase franzino em comparação. Estava claro quem levaria a melhor caso tivessem de chegar às vias de fato.

- Faça-o devolver o garoto agora - exigiu a mulher.

O garoto falou por si mesmo.

- Eu quero o papai. Eu amo o papai. - Agarrou o pesco­ço do pai com seus bracinhos e aproximou a cabeça de seu rosto. - Não chore, papai. Não gosto quando você chora.

Arrancar o menino do pai seria uma brutalidade. Havia maneiras mais suaves de resolver a situação.

- Vamos dar um pouquinho de tempo para que tudo se acalme - ponderou Edward, tentando engendrar uma centelha de compaixão. - Vou com o sr. Newtonaté aquele banco - apontou com os olhos o banco onde ele mesmo estava sentado pouco antes - e ele vai ficar um pouquinho com Thomas enquanto vocês supervisionam as outras crianças.

- Agora as crianças estão todas aborrecidas - reclamou ela. - Vamos voltar com elas imediatamente para o jardim-de-infância e tratar de acalmá-las.

Edward voltou sua atenção para Bella, a quem flagrou olhan­do diretamente para ele com curiosidade em seus lindos e luminosos olhos castanhos. O desejo o atingiu rápido e com força. O jorro de adrenalina no sangue dele, o formigamento na virilha... nada parecia diminuir aquelas sensações. Ele a queria, e a teria.

- Conte outra história para eles - sugeriu Edward, sorrindo. - Você é muito boa nisto. Eu a estava ouvindo enquanto almoçava. Tenho certeza de que você é capaz de acabar com qualquer trauma.

Ela meio que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Obrigada. Acho que é boa idéia.

- Bella... - chiou a outra mulher, evidentemente temendo as conseqüências caso a situação lhe escapasse do controle.

- Ele _é _mesmo bem grande, Sarah - disse ela, confiante, desconsiderando as reclamações.

_Não havia aliança em sua mão esquerda._

- Além do que, se algo der errado, você sempre pode chamar mesmo a polícia - acrescentou Bella para acalmar os ânimos.

Edward foi tomado por um prazer triunfante. Bella estava do seu lado. Não sabia se era por causa do problema em si, pais que levam a pior no divórcio, ou se tinha a ver com sua presença, como homem que ele era. Mas já era alguma coisa, e ele podia usar isso.

Bella voltou-se para ele, apelando por sua cooperação.

- Teremos que levar Thomas quando voltarmos para a escola.

_- _Entendido. Melhor ainda se você for pegá-lo. Thomas vai sentir menos se for tirado dos braços do pai pela princesa.

A pele dela, pálida e delicada, ganhou cor subitamente. Edward não se lembrava de conhecer nenhuma mulher que corasse. Achou aquilo extasiante.

- Tudo bem - concordou ela, e então se voltou para as crianças, pronta para alegrá-las outra vez.

A insistente Sarah fez cara feia para Edward, mas cedeu. Não estava disposta a continuar boicotando o plano dele, mas ainda estava nervosa por ter sido compelida a confiar em um estranho. Todavia, ter de ligar para a polícia e lidar com questões legais também não era uma idéia atraente.

Ao conseguir encontrar pela segunda vez com Bella e ganhar tempo para aquele pai desesperado e seu filho, Edward conduziu Newton ao banco do parque, conversando com ele de modo compreensivo.

- Eu sei que é muita coisa sobre você, companheiro, mas vamos combinar que há melhores maneiras de você conse­guir seu filho de volta.

Newton não tinha mais energias para lutar. Para Edward, parecia que o homem estava completamente no fim da linha, quase tendo um colapso enquanto embalava o filho de modo desesperadamente amoroso, sem esperança no futuro. Quan­do conseguiu se recompor e falar, olhou para Edward com angústia e disse:

- Ela falou para o advogado que eu era um pai violento. Não é verdade... Não é...

Edward acreditou nele. Longe de demonstrar ter medo, Thomas estava agarrado ao pai como se sentisse tanta falta dele quanto Newton sentia do filho. O carinho era evidente­mente mútuo.

- Um bom advogado pode dar um jeito nisso - acon­selhou.

- Não tenho como pagar um advogado. Perdi o emprego. Não tive energias para trabalhar direito...

- O que você faz?

- Sou vendedor.

- Tudo bem. E se eu lhe arrumar outro emprego e um advogado que é especialista em custódia de filhos...

- Por que você faria isso? - Olhou para Edward com olhos confusos, uma agitada mistura de incerteza e desconfiança. - Você nem me conhece...

Edward então parou por um momento para também saber o porquê. Seria porque um pai não devia ser separado à força do filho? Porque odiava ver um homem destruído por uma mulher que tirou tudo dele? Por causa da total injustiça da situação?

Ou seria porque naquele dia sua vida estava sendo con­duzida por impulsos?

Bella...

Criar uma relação com o bem-estar de Thomas lhe per­mitiu entrar no ambiente de trabalho dela. Newton não sabia, mas representava uma oportunidade caída do céu para Edward poder conhecer a mulher que queria.

Mas a resposta foi mais simples.

- Porque eu posso. E quero lhe ajudar, Newton. Quero que Thomas tenha o pai. É importante.

Ele balançou a cabeça, descrente.

- Você está prometendo muitas coisas...

- Confie em mim. Eu posso e vou cumprir o que estou oferecendo.

O outro olhou de modo inquisitivo, querendo acreditar, torcendo por um milagre, e então perguntou:

- Quem _é _você?

A mesma pergunta que Bella fizera.

Edward sabia que agora teria de responder, pois assim atestaria poder cumprir tudo o que prometera. Ele tirou a carteira do bolso de trás da calça, abriu e mostrou a Newton sua carteira de motorista.

- Edward Cullen - leu o homem. Foi instantaneamente atingido pelo choque daquele nome conhecido e bilionário. Olhou para Edward com olhos arregalados, observando aque­le rosto que estava sempre na mídia: o maxilar quadrado, os cabelos de um tom louro-escuro, olhos azuis, nariz forte e reto, maçãs do rosto proeminentes, umas poucas sardas que ganhara nos anos que passara debaixo do sol quando crian­ça. E então o reconheceu. - O que está fazendo aqui?

Sozinho em um parque comum, sem o séqüito que o acom­panhava em aparições públicas, Edward deu de ombros.

- Apenas dando um tempo da _minha _vida.

- Uma chance em um milhão - murmurou Newton, per­plexo.

- Acho que hoje é seu dia de sorte - disse Edward com um sorriso irônico.

- Estava falando sério? Vai me ajudar mesmo, como disse?

- Vou, sim. Você pode vir comigo e faremos as coisas tomarem um rumo mais positivo logo após Thomas voltar ao jardim-de-infância. Enquanto isso, por que não me deixa bater um papo com seu filho e ver como as coisas têm sido desde a separação?

Newton estendeu a mão.

- É muita generosidade sua, sr. Cullen.

- Não é nada - disse Edward, apertando sua mão.

- Sou Mike. Mike Newton.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mike.

Foi bom ouvi-lo assegurar ao menino que papai agora estava bem e que iriam se ver de novo muito em breve.

Bella estava exercendo sua magia com as crianças, contando-lhes outra história em versos. Nenhuma criança des­grudava os olhos dela para ver o que estava acontecendo com Thomas e seu pai. Tudo sob controle, pensou Edward.

Todavia, Sarah com certeza contaria o acontecido à mãe de Thomas quando ela viesse pegá-lo. O que poderia causar mais problemas a Mike. Apesar de o seqüestro ter sido evi­tado, a ameaça poderia ser usada contra ele. Era melhor resolver este problema em potencial de uma vez.

Ademais, resolver tal problema poderia ser a chance de conhecer Bella direito.

Edward teria de usar o poder de seu nome para contornar as objeções de Sarah, mas não poderia mesmo esconder sua identidade de Bella para sempre. Não gostava de ter de reve­lar sua identidade, pois sabia que isto afetaria o interesse dela em conhecê-lo.

Sempre afetava.

Mas, no momento, ele não queria saber.

O desejo de tê-la era forte demais para ele ficar se im­portando com qualquer outra coisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Que homem!

Parte da mente de Bella continuava girando em torno dele enquanto ela seguia sua sugestão de contar outra história para prender a atenção das crianças.

Um grande homem em todos os sentidos, concluiu ela: força, compaixão e autoridade, além daquele físico fabulo­so emitindo tanto poder masculino que seus hormônios fe­mininos estavam dando piruetas. Com certeza aquele homem era um verdadeiro príncipe, _e eu adoraria ser sua princesa, _pensou ela vertiginosamente.

Bella o vira de relance antes, quando ele estava caminhan­do pelo parque, e imediatamente gostou do que viu. Achou impressionante. Quando viu que ele havia se sentado em um banco de onde podia ouvi-la contar histórias, Ela não resis­tiu ao impulso de se exibir para ele e seu desempenho foi bem mais entusiasmado que o normal. O que era uma gran­de bobagem, pois ele era um completo estranho e não havia a menor chance de se conhecerem, já que estava ocupada com as crianças.

Então, veio aquela intromissão espantosa quando o pai de Thomas estava a ponto de cometer um erro terrível. Ge­ralmente, as pessoas não se envolvem em problemas que não são de sua conta. Porém, foi o que fez aquele homem, que assumiu firmemente o controle de uma situação medo­nha, o que indicava uma mente acostumada a atingir logo o âmago da questão.

Ele até desnorteou Sarah com seu ar de autoridade e Bella jamais tinha visto Sarah acatar autoridade de ninguém. Foi bom ela ter cedido nesta ocasião, contudo. Estava claro que o pai de Thomas precisava de ajuda, não de cadeia, o que acabaria com suas chances de ter direito a ver o filho. Bella ficou com pena dele. Ser trocado por um homem mais rico e perder o filho para a ex-esposa... As coisas realmente não andavam bem para ele.

Aparentemente, Sarah concluíra que as coisas não esta­vam andando bem por ali tampouco. Assim que a história terminou, ela mandou as crianças pegarem suas lancheiras e fazerem fila para voltar ao jardim-de-infância.

- E não se deixe intimidar pelo cara que os levou para lá - instruiu ela enfaticamente. - A mãe do garoto pode nos processar por negligência.

- Tenho certeza de que ele vai cumprir a palavra - res­pondeu Bella, confiante.

- Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a não confiar em estranhos? - resmungou Sarah.

_Por suas ações serão reconhecidos, _recitou Bella para si mesma ao se preparar para abordar o homem e o pai e o filho que estavam sob sua proteção. Aquele sujeito era bom. Na verdade, ele era a perfeita imagem de um esplêndido guerreiro viking, brandindo sua espada poderosa para con­sertar o que havia de errado, junto com seus fartos cabelos cor de cobre, com sua altura e seu físico musculoso. Ela já era capaz de vê-lo como o herói em sua próxima história.

Ele se levantou ao vê-la se aproximar. O sr, Newton con­tinuou sentado no banco da praça, conversando ansiosamen­te com Thomas, que estava em seu colo, aproveitando o carinho do pai.

Bella estava ciente de como seu coração disparara galopantemente quando seus olhos se depararam com os dele. Havia algo de instigante naqueles olhos verdes que lhe dava a estranha sensação de um raio laser direto em seu coração.

Sentiu um formigamento na pele, como se estivesse re­cebendo uma descarga elétrica. Já havia conhecido muitos homens, mas nenhum deles lhe causara este impacto. Ela queria dizer "não saia de minha vida", porém um pedido destes seria constrangedoramente presunçoso.

- Hora de ir embora - disse ela, sentindo algo desagra­dável em ter de dizer aquelas palavras.

- Tudo bem - respondeu ele. - Seu nome é Bella, certo?

- Sim. - Ela hesitou, imaginando se ele iria reconhecer seu nome de autora de livros infantis, que já fora tantas vezes publicado, e se ele teria uma impressão positiva sobre ela que pudesse justificar um interesse em conhecê-la. Ela então acrescentou - Bella Swan.

- Swan - repetiu ele, enrolando a língua como se sa­boreasse o nome.

Mas Bella notou que o nome não lhe provocou qualquer impacto. Ele não a conhecia. Era mais provável que ele fosse um homem de ação do que fã de livros. Ele e ela es­tavam apenas se esbarrando, não faziam parte do mesmo mundo fora daquele pedacinho de parque naquele dia de verão.

Ele sorriu, e o sorriso faiscante de dentes brancos perfei­tos a fez lembrar do sorriso do homem ao volante da BMW, mas não podia ser o mesmo homem, podia?

- Sarah é a responsável pelo jardim-de-infância? - per­guntou ele.

- Sim. Sarah D'onell. Ela é minha tia.

Porque deu aquela informação, não sabia. Era irrelevante.

- Não acho que a sra. D'onell vá deixar este episódio para lá. Certamente vai contar à mãe de Thomas - disse ele.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que Sarah vai achar necessário se proteger, caso aconteça novamente.

Ele assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e entregou a ela seu cartão.

- Diga à sua tia que eu vou pessoalmente providenciar para que a custódia do menino seja concedida com justiça. - Os olhos verdes endureceram, intimidadores, e ele acres­centou - Talvez ela deseje dizer isto à sra. Newton.

Por alguma razão, achava que estava falando com uma postura poderosa. De fato, o poder irradiava dele com tanta força que Bella sentiu um frio na espinha ao ler o nome no cartão.

Edward Cullen.

Não significava nada para ela.

Olhou para ele intrigada, a testa franzida.

- Quem é você? Por que acha que este cartão significa algo?

A surpresa com a falta de conhecimento dela foi rapida­mente trocada por diversão.

- Basta mostrar o cartão para sua tia, Bella. Em geral, as pessoas se deixam influenciar por ele. Pode acreditar.

Ela deu um suspiro.

- Acho que não faço parte das pessoas "em geral".

Edward sorriu.

- Seu charme não é "geral". Posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Peça - disse, perplexa de ver como aquele sorriso a cativava, aquele sorriso que parecia dizer que ele também estava atraído por ela.

- O número do meu celular está no cartão. Ligue para mim depois que a sra. Newton tiver ido embora esta tarde.

Ela foi tomada por uma excitação aguda. Pelo jeito, a coisa entre os dois ainda não havia acabado.

- Quer saber em que pé estarão as coisas?

- Gostaria de saber suas impressões sobre a reação da mãe ao acontecido. - Edward fechou a cara. - A verdade tende a se perder quando se trata de divórcio, e os melhores inte­resses da criança nem sempre são atendidos.

- Você tem razão quanto a isso - disse Bella com sen­timento verdadeiro, já que ela mesma era filha de pais divorciados.

- Então vai me ligar?

- Vou - prometeu ela, alegremente ignorando o bom senso. O telefonema poderia levar a outro encontro com este homem impressionante.

- Ótimo! - Satisfeito de ter selado o pacto, ele se voltou para o pai e o garoto.

- Deixe Thomas ir com Bella agora, Mike. Não houve discussão.

- Desculpe pela cena que fiz - disse o sr. Newton enquan­to entregava Thomas a Bella.

- Espero que vocês dois tenham ótimos momentos juntos daqui por diante, sr. Newton - respondeu ela com toda a sinceridade, e então se afastou com o menino ao ver que Sarah já havia organizado a fila e estava ansiosamente es­perando.

Bella estava incrivelmente consciente do próprio corpo ao se afastar de Edward Cullen. Era como se ela pudesse sentir que ele a observava meticulosamente, o que a fez endireitar os ombros e rebolar um pouco, além de sentir os joelhos trêmulos. Não olhou para trás, esforçando-se para manter alguma dignidade e não se jogar sobre o homem como uma adolescente histérica. Estava com o cartão dele na mão. O que garantia que manteriam contato.

De volta ao jardim-de-infância, Bella ajudou a preparar as crianças para o cochilo da tarde. A princípio, pretendia ir embora, após fazer o favor pedido pela tia. Uma sessão de histórias contadas por Bella Swan era ótima publicidade para a escola, ignorando-se o fato de ela ser sobrinha de Sarah. Entretanto, precisou mudar de planos depois daque­le encontro intrigante no parque.

Após copiar as informações de Edward Cullen no caderninho que sempre levava consigo, Bella foi ao escritório da administração para ter uma conversa em particular com a tia, que estava sentada à escrivaninha, de frente para uma xícara de café, parecendo precisar de uma dose de cafeína para reequilibrar os nervos estressados.

- A coisa podia ter ficado feia. Muito feia - falou ela, re­virando os olhos. - Obrigada por ajudar, Bella. Não sei como teria lidado com isso... - A voz dela foi desaparecendo em um suspiro, e ela balançou a cabeça pensando no temeroso inci­dente. -As crianças podiam ter entrado em pânico...

- Foi sorte Edward Cullen estar por perto - Bella se apres­sou em dizer.

Aquele nome despertou Sarah de seu transe. Ela apertou os olhos, subitamente alerta.

- Quem? O que foi que você disse?

- Aquele grandão. O nome dele é Edward Cullen. Ele me deu um cartão... - Ela pôs o cartão em frente à xíca­ra de café. - Disse para a senhora mencionar o nome dele para a sra. Newton se ela criar caso por causa da atitude do ex-marido.

Sarah pegou o cartão e ficou olhando, incrédula.

Bella continuou sua função de mensageira.

- Ele também disse que vai cuidar pessoalmente para que o sr. Newton seja defendido pelos melhores advogados especializados em custódia de filhos, de modo que não precisa se preocupar que ele vá meter os pés pelas mãos novamente por não conseguir ver o filho.

- Edward Cullen? - repetiu a tia, boquiaberta. - Eu devia tê-lo reconhecido! Mas o que diabos ele estaria fazendo naquele parque?

- Por que deveria tê-lo reconhecido?

- Por ele ser quem é, ora bolas! - respondeu Sarah, im­paciente, e então reparou na expressão frustrada de Bella. -Não vá me dizer que nunca ouviu falar dele. Ele é filho e herdeiro de Carlisle Cullen!

A impressionante revelação serviu de combustível para a fantasia que ela estava construindo em sua mente.

- Está falando de Carlisle Cullen, o multibilionário?

- O próprio - confirmou a tia.

Carlisle Cullen era quase uma lenda na Austrália, foco de tantas manchetes que nem mesmo Bella, que vivia no mundo dos livros, ignorava o poder daquele homem e a forma com que ele utilizava a fortuna que tinha. Seu apelido era "o tubarão", pois sempre estava disposto a dar uma mordida em praticamente qualquer grande empresa em atividade. Pela reação de Sarah ao nome de Edward, o filho também tinha alcançado posição de destaque na Austrália nos últimos anos.

Bella teve a sensação desagradável de que ele estava muito além do alcance dela, vivendo em um mundo diferen­te demais.

- Este Edward Cullen também é mestre nos negócios? - perguntou ela.

- Bastante, no cenário internacional. Só tecnologia de primeira. Não estou muito bem informada, mas ele está sempre nas colunas sociais, sendo fotografado com outras celebridades. Sempre que troca de namorada vira notícia.

Bella sentiu um embrulho no estômago.

- Quer dizer que ele é um playboy?

Lembrou-se então do sujeito no BMW conversível. Seria ele?

A tia deu de ombros.

- Bem, ele paquera bastante. Ainda não se casou. Não deve dar muita importância a relacionamentos. Está sempre pronto para outra. E vamos combinar que um homem na posição dele pode conseguir a mulher que quiser, na hora que quiser.

Sim. Ele provavelmente conseguiria.

A excitação que tomara conta de Bella arrefeceu. A possi­bilidade de Edward ser o _seu príncipe encantado _agora parecia remota, para não dizer totalmente impossível. Apesar de ele ter bancando o príncipe encantado no parque, além de ela _sentir _uma forte ligação com ele.

Por outro lado, o fato de ambos compreenderem a situ­ação do sr. Newton pode ter contribuído, claro. Isso para não falar do forte apelo sexual que dele emanava.

- Por que acha que ele se envolveu neste caso? - per­guntou Bella, querendo saber mais da tia.

Sarah deu de ombros.

- Por que ele estava no parque? Talvez os dois se conheçam.

- Como assim?

- Tem de ter havido uma causa para sua atitude. - Ela parou para pensar no que havia acontecido. - Talvez tenha ouvido o sr. Newton gritar que a mulher lhe tomara tudo. Quem sabe isto não tocou em algum ponto fraco de Edward Cullen?

- Sabe de alguma mulher que o explorou?

- Não. - Sarah deu um sorrisinho cínico. - Mas é sempre uma possibilidade quando há tanto dinheiro em jogo. Lem­bre-se do que aconteceu com a irmã dele.

- Não sei de nada sobre a irmã dele. Sarah pareceu surpresa.

- A história, ficou na mídia por semanas. A coisa foi grande.

- Quando foi isso?

- Ah, deve ter sido uns três anos atrás.

- Eu estava viajando pela Ásia nesta época - disse Bella, após pensar um pouco.

- Sempre viajando... - respondeu Sarah, suspirando ao se referir à vida instável da sobrinha. - Você devia passar mais tempo em casa, Bella.

Então ela pensou, cinicamente: "que casa"? Sua mãe havia casado de novo e montou um lar com o segundo ma­rido no qual não havia espaço para a filha. Quanto ao pai...

Bella tinha boas chances de ser bem recebida por umas duas horas! A casa que ela comprara em Byron Bay era onde costumava escrever, mas vivia solitária ali. Não dava para chamar aquilo de lar.

- E quanto à irmã de Edward? - perguntou Bella.

- Um escândalo! - deleitou-se a tia ao responder. - Alice Cullen estava prestes a casar com um sujeito e, logo antes do casamento, ele se recusou a assinar o acordo pré-nupcial que o pai dela havia estabelecido. Ela não se fez de rogada e casou com Jasper Hale, aquele bilionário inglês. Seu ex-noivo entrou com um processo pela posse do apar­tamento em que viviam - e que era dela, lógico - durante a relação estável que tiveram. Ele ganhou. Não precisou che­gar ao tribunal. Alice desistiu do apartamento. A questão é que...

- Ele estava a fim de se aproveitar da fortuna dos Cullen. Sarah tamborilou o dedo na mesa para enfatizar sua linha de raciocínio.

- Ele ia arrancar muito dinheiro dela.

- E ela não teve este problema com Jasper Hale - concluiu Bella. - É triste descobrir que só estão casando com você por causa do seu dinheiro. Será que Alice Cullen é feliz com o inglês ricaço?

- Bella, você pode escrever finais felizes para suas histó­rias, mas não vá esperar que elas aconteçam na vida real - disse a tia secamente.

- Verdade. Mas, seja qual for a razão, Edward Cullen parece querer ajudar para que Thomas e o pai tenham um final feliz. - Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - A senhora se im­porta se eu ficar por perto para ver a reação da sra. Newton ao que ocorreu?

A tia olhou com curiosidade.

- Por que o interesse?

- Pelo poder do nome - respondeu Bella como quem não quer nada. - Quero ver como funciona na prática.

- Ela só vai pegar o garoto às cinco horas.

- Tudo bem. Vou dar um passeio enquanto isso.

- Hummm... - ponderou Sarah. - Deve ser bom mesmo ter uma testemunha quando eu contar.

- Com certeza - pressionou Bella, e foi saindo do escri­tório. Deu tchau para a tia antes que ela pensasse duas vezes. - Até já.

Não foi muito longe. Seus pés automaticamente a levaram de volta ao banco que Edward Cullen havia ocupado no par­que. Sentou-se exatamente onde ele havia sentado, a mente cheia de pensamentos quentes sobre Edward. Não agira como playboy. Ele parecia sério e atencioso. Apesar de que Bella tinha de admitir que a atenção dele estava voltada àquele pai com o filho, os quais, pelo jeito, haviam sido massacrados por uma mulher.

Talvez a atitude dele para com as mulheres caísse em uma categoria completamente diferente. Que experiências haviam formado o homem que apareceu para mudar a vida, para melhor, de um homem e um menino que ele sequer conhecia? Bella, sabia que estava intrigada demais, tinha de saber mais sobre e Edward Cullen. Havia prometido contar a ele a reação da mãe de Thomas.

Se o interesse dele fosse pura imaginação da parte dela, ele não tentaria encontrá-la outra vez. Mas não era imagi­nação... Se ele quisesse outro encontro cara-a-cara... O surgimento de uma forte vontade pôs de lado qualquer pre­caução ou sabedoria.

Bella queria estar com ele.

Quantas vezes na vida havia sentido isto por um ho­mem?

Nunca!

_Aproveite, _disse a si mesma, com toda ênfase.

_Se _ela tivesse a chance de aproveitar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

_- Edward Cullen._

A voz transmitia segurança e exigia uma resposta eficiente.

Bella respirou fundo para acalmar o coração disparado. Fale com o homem. Aborde-o, disse a si mesma. Esta é sua única chance!

- Oi! Aqui é Bella Swan. - As palavras saíram apressa­das e um tanto arfantes. _Que ótimo, _pensou ela. Ele prova­velmente já está ouvindo o arfar de uma caçadora de fortu­nas que julga ter tirado a sorte grande.

- Você tem uma voz muito peculiar - disse ele, soando como se estivesse sorrindo ao falar.

Sorrindo de prazer!

Uma esperança louca e selvagem bailou em sua mente.

- Você me pediu para ligar.

- E eu esperava que já tivesse ligado. Pensei até que você não fosse entrar em contato comigo. Que bom que me enganei!

_Era _um prazer. Um cálido prazer. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Bella.

- A sra. Newton só veio às cinco horas. Ela acabou de ir embora.

- Ah! - Um som de satisfação. - Você deve ter muita coisa a contar e eu quero ouvir tudinho. Janta comigo, Bella? Passei boa parte da tarde com Mike Newton; levei-o a um advogado. Preciso ouvir suas impressões sobre a esposa.

- Jantar...? - repetiu, deslumbrada. O convite viera tão rápido que ela estava tonta.

- A despeito do que as pessoas devem ter falado sobre mim desde nosso encontro no parque, juro que não sou nenhum lobo mau e não precisa ficar com medo de que eu vá engolir você - assegurou, irônico.

- Certo! - disse ela, apesar de pensar em ser engolida por Edward Cullen fazer o coração disparar. - Quando e onde? - per­guntou, tentando soar eficiente e não excessivamente disposta.

- O que for melhor para você, Bella.

Em outras palavras, ele lhe passou a bola.

Seria isto um teste para saber quanto ela iria querer ar­rancar dele?

O que Edward esperava que ela escolhesse?

Decidiu que seria melhor optar por algo familiar, já que ela estava num verdadeiro frisson por causa daquele encontro. Um restaurante chique só a deixaria ainda mais nervosa.

- Tudo bem para você se nós formos a um restaurante informal? _- _perguntou Bella, imaginando se Edward preferiria os privilégios de ser reconhecido em ambientes elegantes.

- Tudo bem - concordou ele.

Então ele não precisava de bajulações?

- Gosta de comida tailandesa?

- Para mim, está ótimo.

Edward estava sendo bastante compreensivo.

Radiante de felicidade, Bella ensinou-lhe como chegar lá.

- Pegue a, Oxford Street. Entre o fim do Hyde Park e da Taylor Square, fica um restaurantezinho chamado Titanic Thai. Posso lhe encontrar lá às sete e meia.

- Devo fazer reserva?

- Não, eu dou um pulo lá e peço a eles para reservar uma mesa para mim.

- Você mora perto?

- Mais ou menos - respondeu ela vagamente, sem querer dizer muito de si mesma por enquanto. - Então, nos encon­tramos lá?

- Às sete e meia, Oxford Street, restaurantezinho tailandês chamado Titanic - repetiu Edward, com um tom divertido.

- Isso aí - confirmou ela e desligou, sentindo-se feliz por não ter perdido a chance que lhe foi dada, sem perder a linha.

Seus pés pareciam querer pular pelo caminho até o pon­to de ônibus.

_Essa eu ganhei!_

Edward fechou o punho num gesto de arrebatador triunfo.

Então, riu sozinho por estar tão animado com mais um encontro com aquela mulher de vida tão diferente da sua. Provavelmente não teriam mais nenhum assunto para con­versar senão a miserável situação de Mike Newton.

Entretanto, aquele toque de realidade não diminuiu seu desejo de descobrir tudo o que podia sobre Bella Swan. Estava disposto a abraçar algo loucamente improvável des­de que ela sorrira para ele na faixa de pedestres, e esta noite seria mais um passo nesta direção. Sabendo quem Bella era, ela poderia ter sugerido um restaurante caríssimo. Ele não teria se importado se fosse o caso, mas ficou encantado com sua escolha, que mantinha o clima totalmente maluco que imperava desde o começo daquela história.

- Titanic Thai, aqui vou eu! - gritou Edward, sorrindo so­zinho enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto principal de seu apartamento em Bondi Beach. Banho, barba, trocar de roupa, chegar a Taylor Square, procurar o restaurante... Naquela noite, ele ganharia a princesa do sorriso mágico de arco-íris e do coração de ouro!

Bella sabia que o mais sensato a fazer seria bancar a di­fícil com Edward Cullen, não dar a entender que esperava algo dele, aparecer de calça jeans e fingir que não estava desejando loucamente que ele a achasse desejável demais para deixar passar. Suas vidas eram diferentes demais para que se pudesse contemplar alguma relação séria entre eles.

Por outro lado, nenhum homem jamais a cativara de tal maneira. Nem que não passasse de um flerte insano com ele...

A tentação impôs seus rumos mais excitantes que os do bom senso e estava a pleno vapor quando ela chegou ao hotel Hyde Park, onde sempre ficava quando estava em Sidney. Dava para ir a pé de lá até o restaurante tailandês no qual costumava jantar.

Enquanto tomava banho, lavava e secava os sedosos cabelos que lhe roçavam os ombros, a mente de Bella se deixou capturar por um impulsivo redemoinho de desejo que algo acontecesse entre ela e Edward Cullen. Abriu o ar­mário e pegou uma peça de roupa em tons de verde. Era um lindo vestido. Bella adorava as cores e era por elas corres­pondida. E também era um vestido bem provocante. Inclu­sive seu editor em Londres, Richard Long - que sempre tentava fazer o relacionamento passar de profissional para sexual - chegou a dizer que aquela roupa era um convite para levá-la para a cama.

A parte de cima do vestido terminava em um laço amar­rado no pescoço, e as costas eram nuas, de modo que não podia ser usado com sutiã. Um largo cinto de couro marrom atraía a atenção para as suas curvas e o suave tecido termi­nava em uma saia que era deliciosamente feminina. Sandá­lias também de couro marrom e nenhuma jóia ou bijuteria completavam seu visual, e Bella concluiu que não estava arrumada demais.

E daí, se ela jogasse lenha na fogueira aquela noite?

Edward Cullen apareceu em sua vida como num passe de mágica.

Por que não usar algumas artimanhas femininas para atraí-lo, nem que fosse por tempo suficiente para investigar as sensações que ele lhe despertava?

Bella tinha 30 anos de idade e já estava quase craque na função de observadora da vida, uma eterna viajante que nunca quis ninguém o suficiente para se envolver mais profundamente. Imaginar que iria manter qualquer laço mais duradouro com Edward Cullen não era algo muito razoável, mas se fosse um envolvimento rápido... Então nasceu nela uma incisiva convicção. A de que valia a pena buscar aqui­lo, considerando-se que nunca homem nenhum tivera tama­nho impacto sobre ela.

Edward olhou para o relógio no pulso enquanto a garçonete abria a garrafa de _chardonnay _que ele havia comprado em uma loja de bebidas ali perto e o servia numa taça. Sete e vinte e cinco. Em poucos minutos, saberia se Bella era pon­tual. _Não havia razão para que ela não fosse, _pensou ele. O restaurante que escolhera era de fácil acesso.

Metade da parte da frente do restaurante era uma cozinha ao longo de uma parede, com bancos ao redor para os fre­gueses que preferiam levar a comida embalada a esperar sentados. A parte de trás tinha apenas dez mesas divididas em dois grupos. Ele foi levado à terceira atrás da cozinha, o que garantia certa privacidade.

A mesa tinha uma superfície laminada para facilitar a limpeza. Havia guardanapos de papel em uma caixinha. Havia sal e pimenta, além de vários molhos, em pequenos recipientes. Havia também uma garrafa de água tampada entre dois copos. Se os fregueses desejassem beber vinho com a comida, era o caso de trazer o próprio vinho - in­formação que Edward recebeu ao chegar. O restaurante ofe­recia um balde de gelo, no qual a garçonete colocou o vinho após servir.

Edward provou do _chardonnay, _um excelente vinho Margaret River que ele torceu para que fosse do gosto de Bella. Queria agradá-la, queria que ela ficasse satisfeita ao seu lado.

Para Bella, no entanto, o local do encontro praticamente gritava que qualquer romance entre os dois era fora de ques­tão. Sem dúvida, o nome Cullen a intimidara. Um sorriso de feliz ansiedade se espalhou no rosto dele. Aprazia-o a perspectiva de desafiar as barreiras entre eles com um bom­bardeio de charme.

Só que não era preciso nada disso.

Foi o que ele entendeu no momento em que Bella entrou em seu campo de visão. Não havia nada de casual na apa­rência dela. Era um bombardeio de charme feminino.

Sentiu o desejo de ficar de uma vez com o que ela esta­va oferecendo. Bella Swan era uma gata linda, fenomenal, com seus longos e sedosos cabelos soltos, seios exuberantes e soltos, também, sem sutiã, brincando de es­conder dentro do corpete sensual. Aquele vestido era de nocautear qualquer um - uma combinação maravilhosa de cores que ressaltavam os olhos e que fora criada para tirar do sério qualquer macho de sangue quente.

A palavra _sim _reverberava na mente de Edward.

Mas havia um quê de desapontamento - será que isto era uma reação ao nome dele e tudo o que representava? Será que a menina do arco-íris resolvera batalhar por seu pote de ouro?

_Que erro! _

Bella borbulhou de euforia quando Edward Cullen levantou para cumprimentá-la, aparentemente atônito com aquela versão mais glamourosa que ela estava apresentando. Porém, havia algo de errado com seu sorriso, que não acompanhava os olhos e emanava certa ironia.

Seu palpitante coração se encolheu dentro dela. A mente se encolheu igualmente de constrangimento. Ela entendeu mal aquele convite para jantar. A atração que sentia não era correspondida e ela se fez de boba.

O instinto de defesa de Bella entrou em ação. Sua imagi­nação fértil procurou logo uma desculpa para justificar a impressão de disponibilidade que estava transmitindo.

- Oi! - disse ela animadamente, apertando o passo em direção a ele, estendendo a mão e dando um sorriso irônico. - Desculpe pela roupa de festa. Nada a ver com este restau­rante. Mas vou a uma festa em seguida.

- Por favor, não peça desculpas. Nenhum homem seria capaz de olhar para você esta noite sem sentir um enorme prazer - respondeu Edward, educadamente tentando deixá-la à vontade, apesar de que a mão que apertava a dela tornava impossível relaxar. O aperto era forte, quase possessivo, e emitia um calor que esquentou o sangue de Bella. - Vai se encontrar com o namorado? - perguntou ele, com olhos verdes intensos perscrutando-a, incitando-a a renunciar à verdade.

- Não tenho namorado.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso.

- Então tenho certeza que haverá candidatos de sobra na festa.

Ela não teve certeza se aquilo era um elogio, já que es­tava usando um vestido tão sensual.

- Mas será que vai rolar um clima com algum deles? - quis saber ela, de modo ligeiramente melancólico, sabendo como aquilo era raro em sua vida, e que a única possibili­dade de isto acontecer naquela noite estava cada vez fican­do mais remota.

- É tão difícil rolar um clima, não? - disse ele, seco.

- Você também acha? - Ela estava tagarelando, pois estava tão enrolada por dentro que era melhor falar do que ficar em silêncio.

- Por que não acharia?

O duro desafio em seus olhos a fez se sentir tola. Edward negava qualquer suposição de que as coisas seriam mais fáceis para ele. Ela realmente não fazia idéia de como era sua vida, mas... Não era por isso que ele estava lá e ela es­tava fazendo tudo errado.

- Tenho certeza de que você tem mais candidatas do que eu tenho candidatos - devolveu ela, na defensiva.

- Pode acreditar em mim. Isso não torna as coisas nem um pouquinho mais fáceis.

- Dizem que você já teve muitas mulheres, Edward.

- Tentativa e erro. Quantos erros você já cometeu, Bella?

Ela balançou a cabeça, completamente baratinada pela resposta rápida e por seus olhos investigativos.

- Desculpe. Não sei por que a conversa tomou este rumo. Você queria saber da sra. Newton.

- E dos erros já cometidos - ele concordou, soltando sua mão e fazendo menção à cadeira em frente à dele. - Está com pressa de terminar logo o jantar?

A pergunta a deixou aturdida. Tudo parecia estar dando errado neste encontro, inclusive a mentira sobre a festa à qual ela iria, o que naturalmente o fez pensar que o encontro teria hora certa para acabar.

- Não, não, a hora não importa - murmurou Bella, sen­tando-se na cadeira e olhando para ele como se estivesse pedindo que aquele encontro ficasse mais relaxado. - O que importa é Thomas, pois a vida dele está sendo arruinada pelos pais em litígio.

- Você sé preocupa mais com o garoto do que com o pai? - perguntou Edward ao voltar ao seu lugar.

Bella parou para pensar.

- Acho que tenho mais empatia com Thomas. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha 7 anos.

- Você era filha única?

- Era. - Ele fez uma cara triste, lembrava muito bem da sensação de abandono. - Filha única e muito solitária.

- Quem ganhou sua custódia?

- Minha mãe.

- Era o que você queria?

- Eu queria que eles ficassem juntos. - Bella lançou-lhe um olhar de ardente convicção. - Não se deve ter filhos se o casamento não for sólido o suficiente.

- Foi por isso que você não se casou? Nunca se sentiu segura o bastante em uma relação?

Aquela conversa estava saindo dos trilhos. Não queria se analisar, nem ser analisada por ele ou por quem quer que fosse. E Edward já tinha tocado em assuntos de sua vida sobre os quais ela nunca falava e que não eram de sua conta.

- Não estamos aqui para falar de mim - cortou ela com sutileza.

- Só estava curioso sobre suas origens - disse Edward amistosamente, pegando a garrafa de vinho que descansava no balde de gelo. - Este é um _chadornnay _Margaret River. Compartilha comigo?

De forma alguma ela iria acrescentar álcool à mistura de emoções causada por aquele homem.

- Vou beber apenas água, obrigada.

- Está se guardando para os drinques da festa?

Bella parou para avaliar o que estava se passando. A mentira sobre a festa continuava originando perguntas sobre sua vida particular. Por que Edward Cullen estava se concen­trando tanto nela se não tinha nenhum interesse pessoal?

A reação dele à tentativa dela de parecer o mais atraente possível fora definitivamente negativa. Apesar de que ago­ra que não achava mais que ela se vestira daquele jeito para ele, Edward parecia disposto a saber mais sobre Bella do que sobre o objetivo inicial do encontro.

Sentindo-se desconfortável confusa com a situação, ela olhou bem nos olhos dele e disse de modo beligerante:

- Não. Apenas prefiro água. Gosto de manter a cabeça limpa.

- Até em uma festa?

- Especialmente em uma festa.

- Deve ser algum trauma.

- Nada disso. Só não quero arrumar motivo para trauma.

- Parece que estar sob controle é de fundamental impor­tância para você.

Aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes estavam de novo con­centrados nos dela, extraindo respostas como se tivessem alguma espécie de ímã. Apesar de estar sóbria, Bella se sen­tiu irremediavelmente fora de controle com Edward Cullen. A pulsação havia disparado e a mente lutava para manter o equilíbrio.

- Não deixarei o controle de minha vida nas mãos de ninguém - saiu de seus lábios antes mesmo que ela enten­desse o quanto estava revelando de si mesma.

Edward a encarou.

- Ser independente é mais seguro do que confiar em alguém, Bella?

- Quando as pessoas com quem a gente deveria contar nos iludem ao seu bel-prazer, a gente acaba aprendendo a ser independente respondeu, alterada, sentindo que ele es­tava indo cada vez mais fundo. - E é provavelmente o que aguarda Thomas Newton - acrescentou, enfática, tentando voltar o rumo da prosa para o previamente combinado.

Precisada fazer algo para cortar o clima carregado entre eles. Por isso, ela se virou e pegou a garrafa de água para encher uma taça, dando um gole em seguida.

- Desculpe. Eu deveria ter feito isto para você. As desculpas atingiram em cheio os nervos dela.

- Por quê?

- É o que um cavalheiro faz para uma dama.

- E no seu mundo? O que uma dama faz para um cava­lheiro, Edward?

_Vai para a cama com ele._

O pensamento cínico veio à mente de Bella assim que ela formulou a pergunta. Entretanto, foi um choque quando leu a mensagem de desejo nos olhos dele, direcionada a ela.

Até o sorriso dele pareceu sensualmente sedutor quando ele respondeu.

- Em meu mundo, um cavalheiro toma conta de uma dama que satisfaz suas necessidades.

A mente dela virou um turbilhão.

- Que necessidade sua estou satisfazendo? - perguntou ela, sem papas na língua.

- Minha necessidade de conversar com você.

A resposta de Edward foi tão suave e a expressão tão len­tamente se transformou em séria sinceridade que Bella ficou pensando se era imaginação sua aquele brilho quente de desejo. Mas a pele dela ainda estava tinindo.

Felizmente, a garçonete chegou à mesa para anotar os pedidos, e tomar a atenção de Edward Cullen, de modo que Bella teve um tempo para respirar. Precisava de um pouco de oxigênio no cérebro para dissipar a confusão.

Ela exibira sua vontade de ser desejável para Edward com flagrante honestidade.

Ele não gostou.

Mas, e agora? Será que ele gostava mais de mulheres difíceis, do desafio de vencer a resistência? Quem sabe ele já teve mulheres demais se oferecendo de bandeja para ele e viu nela o potencial de algo diferente?

Ela suspirou.

Nada era simples na vida real.

Razão pela qual ela preferia viver no mundo de histórias que criava em sua mente. Bella tinha controle total sobre a forma com que seus personagens agiam e interagiam.

- Bella?

Edward a despertou de sua fantasia, trazendo-a de volta para o presente. Ela sorriu para a garçonete.

- Eu vou querer uma compota picante de camarão.

- Gosta de comida picante? - perguntou Edward.

- Esta compota é levemente apimentada, não é muito ardida - informou-lhe.

- Eu quero o mesmo - disse ele à garçonete, que anotou os pedidos e voltou à cozinha.

Edward deu um sorriso despreocupado para Bella.

- Eu gosto de comida com pimenta...

O estômago dela se revirou de nervoso. Aquele sorriso... Aquele brilho sensual nos olhos... Ele estava sendo _picante _com ela... Tinha de ser... Apesar de que...

Olhou para ele com desconfiança, tentando ser mais objetiva, mais sensata, entender o que Edward Cullen estava fazendo.

- Por que estou com a sensação de que você está a fim de aventura esta noite?

Edward riu e Bella sentiu uma pura alegria reverberando dentro dela e tocando acordes de prazer que apagaram por completo a sombria confusão, fazendo os sentimentos ini­ciais que nutrira por aquele homem borbulhar luminosamen­te em sua mente?

Ele tinha um brilho incomparável a qualquer homem que ela conhecera.

Ela queria ver onde iria dar aquela história com ele.

Então, o melhor que Bella podia fazer era tentar relaxar e ver o que acontecia.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Em seus lindos olhos castanhos, veio novamente aquela expres­são de curiosidade quase infantil, tentando entender.

Aquilo atraiu Edward. Mal resistia ao ímpeto de dizer a ela "você é minha aventura, Bella Swan".

Aquela verdade poderia muito bem ofendê-la, fazer com que ela se afastasse dele, brecar seu progresso na busca por descobrir mais sobre ela. Até agora estava tudo indo bem. Não tinha namorado. A família que tinha, pais divorciados, não interferia muito. Bella era livre para fazer o que quisesse, e naquela noite ela escolhera jantar com ele antes de ir para uma festa.

Não que ela fosse para festa nenhuma.

Edward estava determinado a fazê-la ficar com ele.

- Hoje não foi um dos meus dias típicos - disse ele, sa­bendo que Bella queria uma explicação razoável para suas ações. - Mas foi um dia surpreendentemente bom, e quero que termine assim.

- Por que você estava no parque? - perguntou ela, que­rendo detalhes.

_Porque você estava lá._

Será que Bella ficaria lisonjeada de ouvir isto? Ou assustada?

Os instintos de caça dele avisaram que era melhor se aproximar mais dela antes. Ele deu de ombros e disse:

- Loucura de momento. Passei a manhã no hipódromo Randwick com meu treinador. As corridas de outono estão chegando e eu queria conversar sobre meus cavalos. Estava no meu carro, voltando para a cidade, pensando em como o dia estava lindo. - O sorriso que Edward deu foi um convite para que ela sorrisse também. - Até que me deu vontade de parar um pouquinho para aproveitar o dia e sentir o aroma das rosas do parque.

Ela riu.

- Não há rosas naquele parque.

- Ar puro, então. Não dá para respirar ar puro e ver o sol em salas de reunião.

- Quando foi a última vez que deu um tempo do seu estilo de vida?

Ele balançou a cabeça. -Nem lembro.

- E ainda está achando bom?

Os olhos dele se acenderam quando Edward respondeu.

- Como poderia não achar, se no parque eu vi uma prin­cesa levando alegria para as crianças?

- Ah! - De repente, ela corou. - Você estava mesmo me ouvindo contar aquela história!

- Você envolveu totalmente aquelas crianças, e a mim também.

- Aquela é uma de minhas histórias favoritas. Que bom que... - ela franziu a testa como se estivesse pensando duas vezes naquela onda de entusiasmo desinibido. Abaixou as pálpebras e ele sentiu como se Bella estivesse escondendo algo dele,

- Continue - disse ele, tentando reanimá-la ao rosto dela.

Ela deu um sorrisinho e pegou o copo de água.

- Eu fiquei orgulhosa de seu elogio, Edward. E lhe agrade­ço por isso, mas agora vamos falar sobre a família Newton. Foi para isso que você veio.

Estava na ponta da língua dele, que quase negou. Viera por causa dela. Podia ter pedido que ela relatasse o aconte­cido com a ex-esposa de Mike por telefone. Mas era cedo demais para Bella se sentir confortável quanto a ser o foco de toda a atenção. Melhor resolver logo o assunto dos Newton.

Ele fez uma expressão de grande interesse, e disse:

- Presumo que sua tia tenha usado meu cartão de visitas e explicado minha intervenção a favor de Mike.

- Não no começo. Ela disse à sra. Newton o que aconteceu no parque e... - Bella franziu a testa ao lembrar. - Foi estra­nho, Edward. Em vez de ficar com raiva, ou com medo, ou nervosa... Ela pareceu triunfante, como se ele tivesse caído numa armadilha preparada por ela. Parecia certa de que a polícia tinha sido chamada para resolver o caso.

- Isto bate com a história de Mike. Ela quer Thomas para si e quer tirar Mike da vida de ambos, e está tentando todo truque sujo para conseguir isso. Imagino que sua tia teve que agüentar um ataque de raiva quando disse que a polícia não foi chamada.

- Foi como uma bomba. - Arregalou os olhos ao descre­ver a cena. - Ela gritou, ameaçou, xingou. O rosto dela ficou vermelho de raiva até Sarah conseguir enfim mostrar seu cartão a ela e dizer que você estava ajudando o sr. Newton.

- E então?

- Bem, seu nome certamente a fez balançar. Ela não quis acreditar. Continuou dizendo coisas do tipo "como Mike pode conhecê-lo?", "por que se meteria com ele?". Seja como for, Sarah disse a ela que você estava com certeza interessado em ajudar o sr. Newton. Então ela ficou histérica, quase gritando que a vida era dela e que ela a viveria ao seu modo.

- Isto também encaixa com o que ele falou - disse Edward, satisfeito de estar dando seu apoio a um caso justo. - Mike me contou que sempre tinha que concordar com ela para ter paz de espírito, mas não podia suportar deixá-la tirar o filho dele.

- Ela vai lutar até o fim - avisou Bella. - Acho que ela não está acostumada a ser contrariada.

- Não tenho dúvidas. Mas pus Mike nas mãos de um advogado que vai garantir que ela tenha direito de visita, e depois vamos levar a batalha pela custódia aos tribunais. A coisa não vai ser do jeito dela.

A segurança de Edward claramente despertou o interesse de Bella.

- Por que se envolveu, Edward? Quer dizer... A sra. Newton tem razão em um ponto. Por que está se envolvendo em algo que não é da sua conta?

- Você desaprova?

-Não. Não mesmo. É só que... Bem... As pessoas geral­mente não fazem isso. Não ajudam um estranho assim do nada.

Estava impressionada e intrigada por sua generosidade.

Edward sabia que podia aproveitar esta admiração, mas não podia se sentir confortável tendo o dinheiro por trás de tudo.

- É fácil bancar o bom samaritano quando se tem todas as vantagens de uma grande fortuna à disposição, Bella _- _disse ele, de forma irônica.

- Acho que é verdade - respondeu ela lenta e pensativa-mente. - Mas isto não é só uma questão de dar dinheiro a ele. Você lhe deu seu tempo, também. Interrompeu suas coisas para ajudá-lo.

- Não quero que ele perca o filho. Não é justo o que acontece em um divórcio. São muitos pais que acabam afastados de seus famílias. Sei que se acontecesse comigo eu lutaria por meus filhos com todas as forças.

Bella acreditava nele. O tom duro e implacável na voz, a expressão taciturna no rosto, o brilho de determinação nos olhos que só de pensar lhe fez sentir um frio na espinha... Que Deus tivesse pena da mulher que tentasse separar Edward Cullen de seus filhos! O guerreiro viking enfrentaria qual­quer batalha para se vingar.

Mas será que isto era por ele ser possessivo ou ele queria mesmo ser um pai presente?

- Nem todos os pais querem a responsabilidade de criar seus filhos. Preferem deixar com as mães.

Um instante de ironia passou rapidamente nos olhos de Edward antes de ele responder.

- Foi essa sua experiência pessoal, Bella?

- Foi, sim - reconheceu ela. - Meu pai é professor universitário de língua inglesa, vive no mundo da literatura. Ele já espera naturalmente que haja sempre uma mulher cuidan­do de suas necessidades. As necessidades de uma criança... - Bella balançou a cabeça, sorrindo com amargura. - Ele só fazia o que se adequava a ele e, na maioria das vezes, isto significava conversar comigo sobre livros. E eu gostava. Mas eu sempre estive ciente que nosso relacionamento se limitava ao que ele gostava de fazer. Eu não existia de ver­dade para ele além deste ponto. Na verdade, eu aprendi da maneira mais dolorosa que... Após meus pais se separarem... Não havia sentido em pedir nada mais a meu pai.

Edward fechou a cara.

- Um homem totalmente egocêntrico. Sinto muito, Bella. Não somos todos assim.

- Não. Nem todas as mulheres são como a sra. Newton.

- Sua mãe também não a quis?

Bella hesitou. Seu comentário sobre a mãe de Thomas foi direcionado ao que ela sentia ser um cinismo direcionado às mulheres como um todo, com objetivo de fazê-lo rever sua postura. Mais uma sondagem em um assunto pessoal a fez se sentir desconfortavelmente vulnerável. Já revelara a Edward Cullen coisas sobre sua infância que jamais dissera a nin­guém. De alguma forma, a questão da família Newton a levou a isso... Ou seria, na verdade, por causa do intenso interesse daqueles olhos verdes?

Será que importaria se Bella contasse como as coisas foram para ela? Os dois estavam apenas conversando sobre as conseqüências de um divórcio. Aquele seria um encontro único em suas vidas, de modo que era altamente improvável que qualquer informação particular que ela soltasse fosse lhe retornar de modo inconveniente. Além do que, ao res­ponder às perguntas dele, ela ganhava o direito de fazer suas perguntas também.

- Não diria que minha mãe não me queria, mas ela se ressentia muito do fato de meu pai não fazer a parte dele, de modo que ficava me empurrando para ele. Agora, eu vejo que ela odiava ter sido substituída por outra e me usava para perturbar a tranqüilidade do meu pai o quanto podia.

- Então ele a abandonou?

Bella suspirou, lembrando dos gritos e discussões que precederam a separação, de si mesma trancada no quarto para não ouvir, desejando desesperadamente que aquilo parasse.

- Minha mãe descobriu que ele estava tendo um caso e foi impossível continuarem debaixo do mesmo teto - disse ela sem rodeios.

- Parece que ela se preocupava mais em fazê-lo pagar pela infidelidade do que com você, Bella. Foi isso? - pergun­tou Edward de modo compreensivo.

Ela deu de ombros, instintivamente procurando afastar as lembranças difíceis e solitárias de quando teve de apren­der a contar apenas consigo mesma. Preferia não ter de pedir nada aos pais para não correr o risco de sofrer mais rejeição do pai nem escutar a ladainha da mãe sobre como era difícil ser mãe solteira.

- Acho que aprendi a me desligar de ambos. Creio que muitas crianças se tornam vítimas do fogo cruzado emocional que o divórcio invariavelmente detona. - Ela suspirou mais uma vez e sorriu ao sentir a preocupação dele. - Espero que Thomas consiga ficar bem com o pai. E espero que a mãe caia em si e entenda que o menino precisa do amor de ambos.

- Espero o mesmo.

- E quanto a você, Edward?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Bella percebeu que Edward ainda estava querendo sondar o que ela passara com o di­vórcio dos pais, talvez considerando que sua atitude de bom samaritano iria de fato ajudar a melhorar a vida de Thomas Newton. Ele olhou para ela com curiosidade e repetiu:

- Quanto a mim?

- Como é nascer e ser criado como um príncipe, poden­do distribuir benesses num piscar de olhos?

Ela abordou o tema com leveza, mas as feições de Edward endureceram como se Bella tivesse atingido em um ponto nevrálgico.

- Quer saber se alguém chega a considerar um príncipe como sendo uma pessoa ou se as pessoas simplesmente tratam de se aproximar e ficar por perto por interesse? Para ver o que podem conseguir do príncipe? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha sardonicamente. - Você ficaria surpresa de saber como a vida pode ser solitária, Bella.

Ela ficou olhando para Edward, pensando se sua capacidade de acreditar na amizade teria sido estragada pela fortuna que tinha à disposição. A situação era triste, mas real. Entendia o porquê de ele se sentir bem em ajudar Mike Newton; e era porque ninguém estava esperando nada dele, ninguém lhe pedira nada.

A comida chegou. Quando seus pratos estavam na mesa e a garçonete já havia se afastado, Bella se aproximou e falou:

- Eu vou pagar minha conta, Edward. Não vim aqui para uma boca-livre.

Viera por outra razão bem diferente: para ter uma aven­tura com ele.

- Eu convidei você, Bella - observou Edward, achando graça em sua postura independente.

- Prefiro assim - disse ela. - Vamos comer.

A comida estava ótima: legumes frescos levemente co­zidos, camarões grandes e suculentos, sabores incrementados pela compota picante.

- Está gostando da compota? - perguntou ela, esperando que a comida que escolhera fosse do gosto dele.

- Hummm... Muito gostosa.

Os olhos dele se cruzaram com os dela por um momen­to um bombardeio de cintilações azuis luminosas desper­tando a forte sensação de que ele estava mais uma vez di­zendo aquelas palavras se refBellado a ela, não à comida. Bella continuou comendo, mas a crescente excitação tornou a ação completamente mecânica.

- Tem certeza de que não quer uma taça de vinho? - per­guntou ele enquanto tirava a garrafa do balde de gelo.

Bella balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se inebriada só de estar ao lado dele. Ao ver que Edward pôs a garrafa de volta sem se servir de mais vinho, ela disse:

- Por favor, não quero que deixe de beber por minha causa.

- Tenho que manter a mente limpa também. Estou de carro.

_Para ir para longe deste lugar._

A idéia de sair com ele foi acompanhada de um choque de sanidade. Bella mais uma vez se censurou por ser tola a ponto de achar que ele poderia querer conhecê-la melhor. Ele não tinha praticamente acabado de refutar sua tentativa de entrar na vida dele? Agora ele tinha certeza de que esta­va agindo certo em relação a Mike e Thomas Newton. Quan­do o jantar acabasse, e já havia acabado, ambos empurrariam os pratos vazios para o lado, para que a garçonete os recolhesse... Então, não havia motivo para prolongar mais aque­le encontro.

A não ser que...

Ela foi incapaz de suprimir sua esperança que algo mais acontecesse.

- Vai dirigir para longe? - ela perguntou, tentando se forçar a aceitar o inevitável.

- Não. Bondi Beach fica aqui perto.

- É lá que você mora?

- Tenho um apartamento lá. - Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorrisinho seco. - Eu moro em vários lugares Bella.

- Eu também - ela deixou escapulir. Aquilo o intrigou.

Não queria mais falar sobre si mesma, não queria que ele ficasse lá por educação escutando sobre a vida errante que ela havia adotado. Ademais, a maioria das pessoas a considerava esquisita - ou seja, pessoas que gostavam de manter as próprias raízes. Mas não queria que aquele homem a achasse esquisita. Por isso, disse:

- Posso ir aonde quiser em minha mente, Edward.

Ele sorriu, compreensivo.

- Você deve ter uma imaginação e tanto para contar histórias tão bem. Consegue imaginar nós dois saindo juntos?

A pergunta saiu tão suave, atingiu seu desejo secreto de modo tão certeiro, que ela não teve certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

- Como é? - perguntou Bella, o coração batendo tão forte que doía no peito.

Ele se aproximou, com todo o seu magnetismo, avançan­do com as mãos em direção às dela sobre a mesa. Os olhos de Edward se engancharam aos dela com intensidade quase hipnótica, quando ele disse:

-Você tem o compromisso de encontrar alguém especí­fico nesta festa?

- Não. - Não havia festa nenhuma.

- Então venha comigo. - Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso que faiscava de tão branco. - Pense nisso. Tem tudo a ver o príncipe levar Cinderela para seu castelo. Não pode­mos deixar a história acabar por aqui, Bella.

Ela ficou completamente sem ar. Engoliu em seco en­quanto a mente tentava lidar com uma situação com a qual já não contava. Edward Cullen _tinha _atração por ela. Queria que ela fosse com ele.

- É verdade. Não seria bom acabar por aqui - confessou Bella, jogando pela janela toda a cautela.

Edward riu, deliciando-se com a resposta.

- _Click! _- disse ele, lembrando-a da conversa que tiveram antes sobre encontrar alguém que estivesse na mesma sin­tonia. - Meu cavalo está esperando - continuou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a ela para que fizesse o mesmo.

- É um cavalo branco? - perguntou ela irrefletidamente, dando a mão a ele e levantando da cadeira em um ímpeto de louca felicidade.

- Azul - respondeu Edward, fingindo-se de triste. - Mas por outro lado tem potência de sobra.

Ela riu, delirantemente ciente dos dedos dele se enlaçan­do aos dele_, _formando um elo que impedia que Bella se afastasse dele. Uma rápida separação ocorreu quando para­ram para pagar a conta antes de sair, mas depois disso Edward imediatamente pegou sua mão outra vez e manteve a ligação enquanto caminhavam juntos lado a lado.

Era noite de sexta-feira e tinha um mundaréu de gente se divertindo na Oxford Street após mais uma semana de trabalho. A despeito do monte de gente ao redor deles, os dois caminhavam em um espaço próprio, como se aquele homem grande ao lado dela gerasse um campo de força que impedia que as pessoas encostassem. Ocupavam um círcu­lo mágico, pensou Bella, cheia de fantasias, recusando-se a pensar aonde estariam indo, regozijando com a sensação revigorante de não saber o que ia acontecer. Dobraram uma esquina.

- O estacionamento fica no próximo quarteirão - disse Edward a ela, que ainda saboreava a ficção na qual entrara.

Seus pés pareciam prontos para dançar. Ela se sentia a própria Cinderela, miraculosamente se encaminhando para as dependências do príncipe.

- Pensei agora se não poderíamos dar um jeito para o relógio não chegar à meia-noite.

- Pretende sair correndo quando der meia-noite?

- É quando o dia termina - lembrou Bella, esperando secretamente que aquele aventura na qual estavam embar­cando continuasse fascinante para ambos.

- Eu tenho um sapatinho de cristal guardado na manga - confidenciou Edward, todo seguro.

- Tem mesmo? Ele sorriu.

- Sei onde você trabalha. Posso lhe encontrar novamente.

Bella não trabalha no jardim-de-infância, mas ele podia encontrá-la através da tia se realmente quisesse. Uma fonte de alegria borbulhou através dela quando entraram no esta­cionamento. Ela não hesitou nem um pouco em segui-lo. Parecia que uma fada madrinha havia entrado em ação, orde­nando que os dois seguissem juntos, pois, por mais impro­vável que parecesse, eles nasceram para se encontrar.

A adorável sensação de uma fada boa foi abruptamente esquecida quando Edward a levou até o BMW Z4 conversível azul-real. Era coincidência demais se deparar com dois carros iguais no mesmo dia. Foi um choque quando ligou uma coisa à outra. Virou-se para Edward, seus olhos buscando verdade nos dele.

- Era você no sinal, em frente à faixa de pedestres perto do jardim-de-infância!

- Era, sim - admitiu ele sem a menor hesitação.

- E então... Você simplesmente resolveu parar no parque?

- Não. Foi seu sorriso que me fez ir para Ia.

- Meu sorriso?

Sinais de perigo pipocaram em sua mente. Isto era lou­cura. Um homem poderoso como Edward Cullen parar tudo por causa de uma mulher que ele achava que era professora de jardim-de-infância? Era muita maluquice...

Subitamente, a mão de Edward abarcou o rosto dela, e seu toque quente fez Bella sentir um enorme prazer. Os dedos gentis acariciaram sua testa, dando um jeito de aliviar o tumulto causado pelas palavras. _Ele _sorriu, e então pareceu perfeitamente razoável que um sorriso tivesse tamanho poder de atração. Bella estava sem palavras, encarando o indiscutível brilho de prazer nos olhos dele, desejo por ela, agora não mais escondido, desejo querendo ser satisfeito.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, chegando mais perto.

Ia beijá-la.

Um momento antes de seus lábios tocarem os dela, um último pensamento apavorado irrompeu em meio ao estado de perplexa aceitação: que tipo de homem faria tudo o que Edward Cullen fizera para conseguir este momento com ela? _Isto tudo depois de apenas vê-la na rua?_


	6. Chapter 6

Gente, muito obrigada pelos recados de todos, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da historia...

Como eu não tenho muito tempo durante a semana e não gosto de fazer com os outros o que muitas vezes fazem comigo, leia-se: sempre, ou seja, deixa-las esperando, eu gosto de postar muito quando tenho historias completas, como acontece com algumas que tenho aqui.

Gostaria de aproveitar e convida-los(as) a ler minhas outras historias e tambem a proxima que irei postar que se chama "Procura-se um marido", é uma historia que eu com certeza amo muito e gostaria de compartilha-la com vocês.

Um beijo e que tenham um bom domingo.

Hithi!

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

O coração de Bella estava disparado. O leve roçar dos lábios de Edward contra os dela originou uma agitação elétrica. Ela parou de pensar. Pôs a ponta da língua para fora da boca na intenção de atiçar aquela sensação penetrante. Ele a sugou para dentro da boca, rapidamente transformando o beijo em uma união de profunda intimidade.

Bella sentiu Edward pegar sua mão e a conduzir até o ombro dele, sentiu os dedos que lhe acariciavam o rosto deslizar para dentro de seus cabelos, sentiu o braço dele deslizar até sua cintura. Ele pressionava seu corpo contra o dela, e a sensação de ser abraçada era boa demais, a feminilidade aflorava junto à força que vinha dele, os seios inchavam de êxtase de encontro ao muro firme daquele peito musculoso. Era uma excitação selvagem tomando conta dela ao sentir a evidência inconfundível do desejo de Edward, e suas coxas tremendo ao se deparar com a tensão que emanava dele. Uma sensação de estar prestes a se derreter dentro de Edward começou a se espalhar dentro de Bella à medida que o beijo continuava, unindo eroticamente uma paixão urgente e to­talmente além do que ela jamais experimentara em um só beijo.

Ela nem percebeu que havia enfiado a mão nos cabelos dele, que estava puxando a cabeça dele para junto da sua. Não notou que sua outra mão estava espalmada nas costas dele, fazendo de tudo para aumentar a pressão de seu abra­ço. Só quando a boca de Edward se afastou da dela que Bella se apercebeu da cumplicidade lasciva com que ela reagiu ao que ele havia começado.

- Eu quero você, Bella, quero muito. - As palavras saíram entrecortadas como sua respiração.

- Sim - concordou, antes que ela soubesse o que estava dizendo. - Dentro do carro - ordenou Bella bruscamente.

Ela estava se derretendo toda. Edward a pôs no banco do acompanhante da BMW, ajudando-a a fechar o cinto de segurança e fechando a porta antes de dar a volta para sentar no banco do motorista. Entorpecida, Bella só ficou pensando como ele conseguia ter energia para fazer essas coisas, pois ela havia perdido todo o senso de coordenação.

Edward se acomodou ao lado dela, contaminando a atmosfe­ra dentro do carro com sua energia extremamente ativa. A poderosa máquina conversível despertou. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Você vai se preocupar em ficar descabelada se eu bai­xar o capo?

- Não - respondeu ela, pensando que a brisa poderia ajudá-la a se recompor.

Edward apertou um botão e o teto foi se recolhendo até desaparecer atrás deles. Então partiram, saíram do estacio­namento e ganharam a noite. Um sinal de trânsito vermelho os deteve no cruzamento de Oxford Street. Os pedestres começaram a cruzar a rua em frente a eles. As pessoas olha­vam para o carro, assim como ela olhara na tarde daquele mesmo dia, e olhavam também para os ocupantes.

Será que Edward estava olhando para as mulheres que passavam?

Ela olhou para ele de modo incisivo.

Ele não estava sorrindo para nenhuma delas. Sua atenção estava voltada para o sinal de trânsito, esperando que ficas­se verde. Seria impaciência de chegar logo? Das duas uma, ou ele vira de rabo de olho o jeito que Bella estava olhando, ou então sentira seu desconforto.

- O que foi? - perguntou Edward, voltando-se para ela, o verde dos olhos alerta a qualquer problema em potencial.

A sensação de correr um grande risco com ele a fez falar, sem rodeios:

- Isso é algum jogo para você? Pegar uma mulher de fora do seu círculo social e...

- Não - cortou, enfático. Tirou a mão da marcha e tocou dela, apertando de leve. - É a primeira vez que faço isso, Bella E você tem um brilho incomparável ao de qualquer mulher que já conheci em meu círculo social. Minha vida por tanto tempo foi muito cinzenta, mas hoje você trouxe cor a ela.

A primeira...

Ela gostou disso.

Aquilo a fez se sentir especial.

Ela sorriu.

Ele correspondeu.

Seu coração se aqueceu e acalmou a agitação de sua mente.

O sinal ficou verde. Edward soltou sua mão e voltou a di­rigir. Bella relaxou no banco forrado de couro, e pensou que era melhor aproveitar o passeio de conversível, ter o prazer de se abrir para a noite, sentir o vento batendo, seus cabelos voando e a visão e o cheiro da cidade muito mais intensos do que em um carro fechado.

Bella queria simplesmente que aquele homem a levasse queria deixar acontecer o que tivesse de acontecer, mesmo que fosse uma loucura inconseqüente. Mas a cautela natural de sua mente não a deixava perder o bom senso. Edward podia estar mentindo ao dizer que ela era a primeira. Devia ser chegado a encontrar com desconhecidas que escolhia do nada.

Ele tinha realmente manipulado a situação hoje, fazendo com que ela cooperasse com seu plano para neutralizar aquela cena traumática com Mike Newton, escolhendo-a para pegar Thomas dos braços do pai, deixando com ela seu cartão e pressionando-a para entrar em contato com ele, motivando-a para encontrá-lo outra vez. Tudo isso indicava um homem que gostava de aproveitar as oportunidades que lhe apareciam, revertendo-as a seu favor.

Edward Cullen... Bilionário... Implacável quando queria conseguir algo...

Ali estava Bella, pegando uma carona que terminaria no quarto dele, que era exatamente onde ele a queria, onde talvez tivesse decidido que queria tê-la desde o momento em que ela lhe sorriu. Havia uma frase em latim que seu pai gostava de repetir, a famosa vangloria de Júlio César: _Veni, vidi, vici... _Vim, vi, venci.

De certa forma, os bilionários eram a versão moderna daqueles que construíram impérios, que tomavam para si qualquer parte do mundo que lhes interessasse. Agora ela não tinha mais dúvida que Edward Cullen era deste tipo es­pecial de homem. Será que não havia inconscientemente percebido isto ao compará-lo a um guerreiro viking antes mesmo de saber quem ele era?

Talvez devesse ter medo dele, mas não tinha. Edward a excitava mais do que qualquer homem que ela já havia co­nhecido. E daí se ela fosse seu fantoche naquele dia? Mesmo assim, queria aquela aventura com ele, produzindo-se propositalmente de maneira sexy. Sua vida fora sem graça por muito tempo, razão pela qual ela imergira em suas histórias. Ela usava-as para dar cor à vida. E o mesmo em relação a suas viagens para outros países... Em busca de cor, queren­do isso.

_Click!_

Ela e Edward Cullen estavam juntos naquela noite.

Seu príncipe... A princesa dele... Bem provável que fosse mais uma fantasia de uma noite só, mas que fosse, pensou ela.

_Que fosse!_

Edward teve de prestar atenção para não ultrapassar o limite de velocidade. Não cabia em si de alegria e ansiedade, e estava louco para entrar em ação. Ação rápida. Estava cien­te da presença de Bella ao seu lado, ainda estava sentindo a pressão do corpo dela sobre o seu... Tão suave e entregue despertando nele instintos primitivos que saíam cada vez mais de controle!

Foi de tal maneira tomado pela excitação que, só depois de certo tempo, percebeu que Bella não havia dito nada desde o cruzamento em Oxford Street. A maioria das mulheres falava muito. Edward não queria conversar, não queria quebrar a sensação de -estar sendo tragado por um túnel mágico com promessas de realização de tudo o que ele queria de uma mulher. Talvez fosse fantasia, mas galopava livre dentro dele a necessidade urgente de se soltar naquela noite.

Mas seria aquele silêncio sinal de alegre aceitação em passar esta noite com ele, ou seria sinal de pensamentos menos harmoniosos?

Ela havia dito que sim.

Mas também teve a pergunta sobre seus motivos para querer se ligar a ela... _um jogo para ele. _Será que ficara satisfeita com a resposta? Como ela podia saber se eleja tinha feito isto ou não?

Olhou para Bella rapidamente, mas com atenção. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada ao apoio do banco, olhos fechados, longos fios de cabelo dançando como plumas ao redor do rosto. Nenhum sinal de tensão. Sua expressão es­tava completamente serena, o corpo estava relaxado, as mãos sobre o colo também. Será que ela também estava flutuando com a noite?

Relembrando um comentário que ela fez no jantar, Edward perguntou:

- Aonde você viajou com sua mente, Bella?

- Estou exatamente aqui, vivendo este momento com você - respondeu ela e deu para ele ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

- E é bom?

- É... maravilhoso.

A emoção eloqüente o aliviou de qualquer preocupação sobre como ela estaria reagindo à sua investida.

Bella estava com ele.

Ou estaria com os bilhões da família Cullen, descartan­do o medo de correr risco em nome da oportunidade de ter um relacionamento com ele e...?

Ele trincou os dentes, frustrado. Não queria pensar assim com Bella. Não naquela noite. Só queria seguir o fluxo. _Não estrague tudo, _pensou Edward. Ela era linda, deliciosa, e pen­samentos cínicos só fariam embotar seu desejo e macular a magia. _Bloqueie estes pensamentos, deixe-os para lá, apro­veite o momento com esta mulher._

O castelo dele era um apartamento de cobertura na colina que dava vista para Bondi Beach. Um elevador os conduziu da garagem no subsolo direto para a espaçosa sala de estar, que dava para um terraço com piscina. Bella viu o ambiente luxuoso apenas de relance, porque Edward logo a levou pelas escadas até a suíte principal, onde ele abriu as cortinas enormes e revelou uma vista que imediatamente evocou a sensação de estar no topo do mundo.

Havia uma varanda. Edward abriu as portas de vidro, sorriu e a trouxe com ele, abraçando-a por trás enquanto ela recostava ao parapeito. Ele encostou sua cabeça à dela, aquecen­do sua orelha com seu hálito cálido e murmurou:

- Bella, esta noite é nossa.

- Sim - murmurou ela, a emoção brotando em sua voz. Era uma linda noite sem nuvens, as estrelas cintilavam lon­ge no horizonte, a lua crescente brilhava, uma leve brisa transportava o cheiro de maresia, e o as ondas rugiam na praia, indo e vindo. Mas o que tornava tudo realmente es­pecial era a presença daquele homem que a abraçava.

Ela aninhou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Edward, e adorou sentir sua forte masculinidade, sentiu-se protegida em seu abraço, mais segura do que jamais se sentira antes O que era estranho, pois mal conhecia Edward Cullen, mas seus instintos lhe diziam "acredite nele". Era um homem grande, grande em todos os sentidos, um homem pronto para lutar pelo, que acreditava ser certo, um homem que protege­ria o que lhe era caro até o último suspiro.

- É tão bom sentir você em meus braços! - admitiu ele um pouco confuso com seus sentimentos por ela.

- Digo o mesmo - respondeu, sem hesitar em sem sincera.

- Quero senti-la por inteiro, Bella. - Edward levou as mãos ao cinto que ela usava. - Importa-se se eu a despir lá dentro?

- Não, não me importo. - Queria sentir suas mãos sobre ela, tocando-a por inteiro. Sabia que o toque dele seria má­gico, mas seu corpo precisava que ele estivesse nu, também despido para a noite, em um mundo escuro e primitivo de união absoluta. - Se você não se importar que eu tire a sua roupa também.

Edward riu, e sua risada transmitiu um prazer que fez o coração de Bella disparar de excitação. Ela já tinha feito sexo várias vezes: por curiosidade, por solidão, por querer pre­servar um relacionamento, esperando que a intimidade físi­ca fosse segurar a relação, mas nunca segurava. Muitas coisas entravam no caminho, e os graus de separação se tornavam cada vez maiores, e ela ficava sozinha outra vez.

Mas aquela noite seria diferente. Todo o seu ser borbulhava de ansiedade. Não havia passado entre eles, nem a esperança de depois. A única realidade era o aqui e agora e Bella jamais se sentira tão brilhantemente viva antes.

Ele abriu o cinto dela e tirou-o. Ela ouviu o som da fivela batendo no chão. Edward passou seus dedos leves como plumas nos braços dela, nos ombros, e Bella ficou toda arrepiada.

- Frio? - perguntou ele, afastando as longas mechas de cabelo para expor o laço do vestido, preso na nuca.

- Não. Acho que o termo certo seria loucamente excitada.

Edward riu de novo, uma risada feliz que fez o coração de Bella pular de entusiasmo.

- Digo o mesmo - disse ele, beijando-lhe a nuca enquan­to desfazia o laço que mantinha o vestido no lugar.

Ela sentiu um arrepio. O calor de sua boca projetou um caminho de fogo que ia do alto da cabeça aos dedos dos pés Aparte de cima do vestido foi escorregando e deixan­do os seios expostos à brisa gelada do mar. Seus mamilos rapidamente enrijeceram, transformando-se em projéteis rígidos, sensíveis à repentina liberdade e à mudança de temperatura. Então, Edward abriu o zíper na altura da cintura e o vestido caiu-lhe aos pés. Ele enganchou com os polegares as laterais da calcinha fio-dental que era a única peça que ainda restava em Bella. Ele abaixou a calcinha em um rápido movimento.

- Levante os pés, Bella.

Ela obedeceu, e ouviu o som das roupas sendo jogadas para longe. Edward não tirou as sandálias de Bella. Era inacre­ditavelmente erótico usar sandálias de salto alto com tiras amarradas enquanto os dedos dele traçavam círculos em suas ancas, esfregando a concavidade detrás dos joelhos, acari­ciando suas coxas, as mãos abarcando delicadamente o bumbum redondo para depois deslizar na curva da cintura e então se espalhar pelo ventre, indo e voltando naquela área sensível abaixo dos quadris.

Seu coração não estava mais pulando. Tinha virado um tambor que batia de modo enlouquecido. Ela estava com a mente tão concentrada no toque de Edward que mal se lembra­va de respirar; o pulmão ameaçava explodir. Todos os mús­culos de seu corpo tremiam com a sobrecarga sensorial. Os seios estavam inchados, pedindo para serem tocados pelas mãos de Edward. E foi o que elas fizeram, encaixando-se nos seios de Bella de maneira possessiva, e os mamilos duros foram aprisionados por dedos que friccionavam para excitá-los e deixá-los ainda mais salientes.

O desejo de senti-lo da mesma forma superou sua rendi­ção àquele toque. Ela pegou as mãos dele, abaixou-as, res­pirou fundo para se inflamar ainda mais antes de entrar em ação e se virou para encará-lo.

- Agora, você - disse, enfática.

Edward pareceu perplexo. Talvez não tivesse gostado da abrupta interrupção enquanto se deleitava no corpo _dela. _O estômago de Bella se contraiu de apreensão. Será que ela havia quebrado a magia da noite? Estragado o que poderia ser?

Foi um alívio quando ele clareou a expressão no rosto os olhos cintilando com divertida cumplicidade e um largo sorriso garantindo a boa recepção à iniciativa dela.

- O controle é seu, Bella. Faça o que quiser.

_Controle? _Ao assimilar o que ele disse, veio-lhe à mente o que dissera durante o jantar... "Não deixarei o controle de minha vida nas mãos de ninguém." Mas, naquela noite, ela o deixou controlar, deixou-se levar, conduzir, _acreditou _nele...

Por quê?

Por que se sentia bem em estar com ele.

E Edward estava provando que ela não errara ao se deixar levar. Ele podia transitar por seu mundo com a autoconfiança de um gigante, mas também era um doador, e grande o bastante para que seu ego masculino não se deixasse ameaçar por coisa algu­ma que ela fizesse. Ele estava dizendo "vá em frente".

Um prazer exultante tomou conta de Bella. Edward estava lhe dando liberdade completa para fazer o que quisesse.

- Tudo bem... - Uma emocionante sensação de poder aflorou em seu sorriso. - Sua princesa ordena que você não se mexa até ela mandar.

Ele riu de puro deleite ao ver que Bella estava dando corda à fantasia.

- Você vai ficar olhando para a noite enquanto sente meus toques - continuou ela, querendo que Edward sentisse o mes­mo prazer que havia proporcionado a ela.

- Acho que vou fingir que sou guarda noturno - respon­deu ele, levantando a cabeça para olhar vagamente em di­reção ao mar, ainda com um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Isso. Que nem os guardas do Palácio de Buckingham.

- Você já foi ao Palácio de Buckingham?

-Você não pode falar, Edward. Está se desconcentrando.

Bella começou a desabotoar sua blusa, percorrendo deva­gar com os dedos a pele que ia se revelando a cada botão aberto. Edward continuou em silêncio, a não ser por um leve sibilar de prazer. Ela sorriu, sabendo que ele estava excitado e provavelmente, fervilhando de ansiedade pela próxima etapa.

Ficar em uma posição passiva talvez não fosse tão natu­ral assim para um homem como ele, mas era algo que forçava sua mente a abrir mão de tomar a iniciativa e ficar apenas reagindo, o que certamente aumentaria todas as sensações provocadas por ela. Bella queria que aquela noite fosse tão diferente para ele quanto era para ela - uma me­mória maravilhosa que compartilhassem nos arquivos se­cretos de suas mentes, algo separado de suas vidas reais, mas tão intensamente real que jamais seria esquecido.

A camisa deslizou com facilidade pelos ombros e braços de Edward - ombros muito largos e braços poderosamente musculosos. E seu peito era de uma masculinidade magní­fica, com a pele firme, mas macia como seda - uma delícia de tocar, a sensação da força que pulsava de dentro daquele homem. As mãos dela foram percorrendo aquela quentura viva, exultando na liberdade de perambular por seu corpo magnífico. Com os dedos, Bella brincou com os mamilos de Edward, deixando-os duros e inchados. Não foi capaz de re­sistir ao impulso de beijá-los e sugá-los.

Ouviu-o grunhir e, de repente, sentiu as mãos dele em seus cabelos, apertando-a ainda mais contra o peito. Seu desejo por ela a acendeu ainda mais, mas ela interrompeu, pois queria continuar com o que tinha em mente.

- Você está quebrando as regras, Edward.

- Bella... - Sua voz era um gemido de protesto.

- Ainda não acabei de lhe despir - alegou ela.

Arfando, ele procurou se recompor, soltando as mãos nas laterais e procurando enrijecer o corpo.

- Vai ser bom - prometeu Bella, com voz rouca de desejo.

Bom...

A palavra ficou ricocheteando no que restava da mente de Edward, sem encontrar qualquer eco relevante ao que ele estava sentindo. Seu corpo inteiro era uma fornalha de desejo. Jamais ficou tão excitado com o toque de uma mulher. Na verdade, nenhuma mulher jamais lhe tocara de modo tão sensual. A intensidade de sua emoção era tamanha que ele queria esmagar sua pele contra a dela. Era um inferno esperar, apesar de que havia um fascínio em imaginar o que ela faria a seguir.

Ele precisou usar todo seu autocontrole para ficar quieto enquanto Bella tirava sua calça jeans, enfiava a mão debaixo do elástico de sua cueca e os abaixava lentamente, expondo sua virilidade. Em geral, Edward arrancava as roupas o mais rápido possível. Era estranho sentir suas roupas sendo tiradas de modo quase cerimonioso sob o ar noturno, seu corpo sendo gradual­mente despido: as coxas, os joelhos, as panturrilhas, os pés.

Será que os príncipes de antigamente eram tratados assim?

O pensamento esquisito o divertiu, mas ela respondeu de um jeito que lhe tirou o fôlego. Não, não desse jeito. Não com as mãos suaves acariciando suas pernas, explorando cada centímetro, fazendo a pele pular com a sensação e deixando os músculos ainda mais duros, como rocha. O oceano rugia em seus ouvidos. Ou seria, na verdade, o ba­rulho de seu sangue correndo pelo corpo?

Ela estava agora dando voltas em sua virilha e brincando com seus pêlos pubianos. Edward olhava para as estrelas no céu noturno tentando conter o ímpeto de explodir em ação. Bella construía um nível de excitação que ultrapassava sua expe­riência e agora ele queria saber até onde ia aquilo. Ele tinha que continuar quieto, deixando o ataque sexual continuar.

Uma lua crescente... Poderia ser lua cheia em sua fanta­sia. Mas o que ele estava sentindo não era fantasia. Ela deslizou a mão entre as coxas dele, pegando-o, apertando-o gentilmente com os dedos, percorrendo sua extensão. Bella então beijou aquela parte de Edward. Ele fechou os olhos, entregue a uma onda de prazer incrivelmente doce que lhe tomou o corpo inteiro.

Bella beijou-lhe o umbigo, e o peito, e subiu sobre ele, esfregando os seios sobre a barriga de Edward, com a rigidez dele pulsando de encontro ao ventre de Bella, que lhe lambeu depois a nuca.

- Foi bom? - perguntou ela, a voz melodiosa de tanto prazer.

Ele abriu os olhos. Bella estava com o rosto próximo ao dele, que novamente se deixou hipnotizar por aquele sorriso que o libertava das regras que ela impusera ao jogo.

- Não acabou - disse Edward, segurando o corpo dela, puxando-a para si, mergulhando com a boca naquele sorriso e tomando dele tudo o que podia tomar.

Uma paixão aguda surgiu entre eles. O calor do encontro homem-mulher fervilhava e ardia. Edward entrou em ação, tomou-a nos braços e a levou para dentro de sua caverna... Quer dizer, sua cama. Ainda estava longe do fim.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella acordou de um sono deliciosamente lânguido com uma profunda sensação de bem-estar enquanto se espreguiçava. Esticou os braços acima da cabeça e abriu os olhos. Sentiu a martelada de um choque no coração. Edward Cullen estava ao pé da cama, olhando para ela comum sorrisinho de satisfação nos lábios, os cabelos úmi­dos penteados para trás, os olhos verdes concentrados nela e o corpo magnífico desinibidamente nu, exceto por uma toa­lha branca pendurada no ombro. Com certeza, ele era de verdade. E ela estava em sua cama, em seu apartamento em Bondi Beach.

Memórias de tudo que fizeram juntos na noite anterior inundavam a mente, de Bella. Seus músculos vacinais se contraíram instantaneamente, relembrando o incrível prazer de um clímax impressionante após outro. Fora fantástico, mas... _e agora?_

_- _A Bela Adormecida acordou - disse ele com tom, indulgente. - Podia ter esperado pelo meu beijo.

Sorriu, aliviada. Edward ainda não estava interrompendo a fantasia. Talvez fossem passar mais do que uma noite. Mui­tas noites.

- Não dormi por cem anos, dormi? - quis saber ela, imaginando que horas seriam e se ele teria algum plano para o dia, isto é, algum plano do qual ela fizesse parte.

- Não. Mas está na hora se você quiser ir às corridas comigo.

- Corridas?

- Tenho um cavalo correndo em Randwick esta tarde. Tenho de ir.

Corrida de cavalo! Bella lembrou que ele havia encontra­do o treinador na manhã do dia anterior. Brincadeira de bilionários, pensou ela. Nunca fez parte do mundo dela, mas Bella estava disposta a qualquer experiência nova com aque­le homem. Mais aventura. Mais cores.

- As pessoas se vestem para ir ao hipódromo Randwick do mesmo jeito que para a Copa de Melbourne? - per­guntou ela, pois sempre tinha ouvido falar na televisão das "corridas que param o país". Era um acontecimento elegantíssimo.

- Não se preocupe com isso - respondeu Edward, arrogan­temente fazendo pouco do aspecto das roupas e dando a volta na cama para sentar ao lado dela. Sorrindo, afastou carinhosamente as mechas bagunçadas de cabelo de seu rosto. - Vou lhe vestir como uma princesa.

A fantasia que criaram _não _funcionou para Bella desta vez. Tudo bem Edward lhe convidar para ir às corridas com ele. Ela queria ir. Mas vesti-la... Será que ele estava queren­do dizer o que ela estava entendendo?

_- _Como pretende fazer isso? - perguntou, cautelosa. Ele deu de ombros.

- Conheço os maiores estilistas de Sidney. Basta ligar para conseguir que mandem entregar algo adequado. Que tipo de roupa você gosta? Lisa Ho, Edward Morrisey, Colette Dinnegan...?

Ele foi lançando os nomes das celebridades de um jeito tão _blasê _que Bella foi empinando o nariz, contrapondo-se ao fato de Edward achar que ela iria se enquadrar no plano dele - bancar sua manequim - só porque ele tinha poder e dinheiro para vesti-la como desejasse.

- Não, obrigada - disse, cheia de decisão.

- Não? - A mão que fazia carinho nela congelou. Ele franziu a testa, atônito. - Está dizendo não?

Edward encarou Bella como fogo, buscando reacender a ligação íntima da noite anterior. Foi bom... Ótimo... Incri­velmente fantástico... E o corpo dela reagia instantaneamen­te a qualquer tentativa de terminar logo com aquilo. Ela queria estar com ele, queria que continuassem a se dar um ao outro, mas havia algo em seu cérebro que não aceitava que fosse dominada ou repaginada por ninguém. Se achasse que Edward podia comprar sua aquiescência, onde ficaria o respeito por ela?

- Você não é meu dono, Edward - disse ela baixinho. - On­tem à noite, eu escolhi por estar com você, e continuo tendo o direito de escolher o que é melhor para mim.

Ele fechou a cara.

- Não é possível que você queira que esta história acabe por aqui.

Os dois lutavam com as palavras. Edward estava nervoso, pronto a combater qualquer barreira que ela construísse. O que era, com certeza, prova de que ele gostava dela, apesar de que Bella não sabia ainda se era pelo sexo, ou se seria por algo mais profundo.

A tensão que emanava dele alcançou os nervos dela. Bella não queria entrar em conflito com aquele homem. Ele era especial. Único. Mas agora estavam na vida real, não em uma aventura de momento, e a vida real havia lhe ensinado que todo tipo de domínio era negativo.

Já tivera muitas experiências com homens que esperavam que ela se apaixonasse por eles, os seguisse aonde fossem, sem considerar ou respeitar o fato de que Bella tinha vontade própria - não estava disposta a ser sombra de ninguém. Por mais poderoso que Edward fosse, e era, não estava disposta a se curvar aos seus desejos.

- Adoraria acompanhá-lo às corridas, mas não como sua boneca.

- Boneca?

Ele não gostou daquilo, mas Bella não conseguia imagi­nar outras palavras. Naquele momento, de manhã, eles não estavam mais fazendo _click, _não estavam mais se encaixan­do. Talvez tivesse sido pura fantasia aquela história de _click _na noite passada. Bella sentiu um aperto de decepção no peito. Não podia estar na cama dele se Edward não a res­peitava como pessoa.

- Posso me vestir sozinha. Estava apenas querendo saber o que seria adequado para a ocasião.

Ele fez cara feia, irritado por não ter percebido antes o que Bella estava tentando dizer. Os olhos verdes suavizaram-se em desculpas.

- Eu só queria facilitar as coisas, não queria lhe ofender, Bella. Não queria que você se sentisse deslocada entre as pessoas que estarão por lá.

Então era por proteção?

A tensão no estômago de Bella amainou. Não era tão ruim assim. Mas a maneira pela qual ele queria protegê-la era inaceitável. E poderia haver outro motivo por detrás de sua intenção de fazê-la vestir alta costura.

- Acho que eu lhe envergonharia? - perguntou Bella, olhando bem nos olhos dele para ver se teria atingido algum ponto nevrálgico.

Será que Cinderela servia para a cama, mas não para ser exibida em público?

Ele empinou o queixo, descartando a hipótese com es­cárnio.

- Não me importaria se você fosse de jeans. São as mu­lheres que gostam de ficar reparando nos trajes das outras. Achei que não seria boa idéia fazer você se expor a isso, mas se você não liga...

- Ótimo! - O alívio de Bella se expressou em um sorriso tão amplo que Edward pareceu realmente impressionado. - Que horas são?

- Quase nove - respondeu ele, um pouco distante.

- E que horas precisamos chegar ao hipódromo?

- Por volta de meio-dia.

- Eu resolvo isso. - Afastou os lençóis, saiu da cama e procurou pela porta que presumiu levar ao banheiro. _- _Pode chamar um táxi para mim, Edward? Vou tomar um banho e me vestir, estarei pronta em quinze minutos.

- Vai aonde? - Ele estava de pé, pronto para respondê-la caso ela reagisse mal.

_Esse é guerreiro, _pensou Bella, regozijando por dentro de saber que Edward Cullen não aceitava que terminassem a história, além de não se importar com o que pensariam disso.

- Para David Jones, na Elizabeth Street. - Era uma das lojas de departamentos mais elegantes de Sidney. Bastavam duas horas de compras para que ela estivesse elegantíssima, pronta para fazer bonito no hipódromo de Randwick. - Pode me pegar no ponto de táxi em frente à loja às onze e meia.

Edward sentiu o corpo todo trincado de frustração enquanto ela caminhava até o banheiro com seus cabelos em desalinho roçando nos ombros, conduzindo o olhar ao traseiro sensu­al com aquela curvinha que o fez lembrar da volúpia da noite passada, da força e da flexibilidade daquelas pernas longilíneas... Convidando-o, atiçando-o a possuí-la, o que ela agora negava.

_Você não é meu dono._

Queria Bella de novo naquela manhã. Vê-la se espreguiçar de modo tão sensual despertou tamanho desejo que Edward ficou impressionado de ver como ela mexia fundo com ele. Depois, ao ver seu choque inicial ao se dar conta de onde estava, pensou que que a noite passada não era uma aberra­ção de momento. O pior era que ele ainda não tinha certeza de ter recuperado o terreno perdido ao sugerir vesti-la.

_Você não ê meu dono._

O ímpeto de entrar no banheiro e _tomar posse _dela quei­mava por dentro. Desejava beijá-la até a paixão explodir entre os dois e Bella ficar com vontade de passar o dia intei­ro na cama com ele. Que se danassem os cavalos e as cor­ridas! Não queria que nada atrapalhasse o que ele havia descoberto com Bella Swan.

Mas sua razão avisara que não seria o sexo que a pren­deria. Tampouco sua fortuna. Ela não deu a mínima para a oportunidade de ter um vestido de alta costura. Pelo con­trário. Não gostou nada. Nem sequer estava pensando nisto. Bella Swan gostava de levar a vida ao seu modo e nada indicava que seu jeito orgulhoso e independente fos­se mudar.

Tudo bem, que fosse do jeito dela.

Mas nada de táxi.

Ele a levaria até a loja pessoalmente, conversariam no caminho para ter certeza de que ela não estava fugindo dele. Edward franziu o cenho ao pensar isto enquanto pegava roupas no closet. As mulheres sempre se ofereciam para ele ao máximo. Por que estava se sentindo inseguro em relação ao interesse de Bella por ele?

Porque ela era diferente.

Tudo nela era diferente.

O que tornava tudo novo para ele.

E sem dúvida, ele também era novo para ela.

Professoras de jardim-de-infância não costumavam sair com bilionários. Se ela agora tivesse alguma reserva quanto a isto, se não visse futuro real no relacionamento, ele teria que aplacar estas reservas, porque uma coisa era certa para ele. Não queria que ela saísse de sua vida. Não agora.

Bella estava surpresa e satisfeita por Edward ter decidido levá-la pessoalmente até o centro da cidade, uma viagem desnecessária de ida e volta, já que iria apanhá-la mais tarde. Ficou feliz ao pensar que ele queria passar mais tempo com ela, mas, no meio do caminho, Bella percebeu que ele não estava muito à vontade. Na verdade, suas mãos pareciam presas ao volante.

Será que ele havia mudado de idéia quanto a levá-la ao hipódromo e apresentá-la em seu círculo social? Será que Edward daria alguma desculpa para desconvidá-la? Talvez se sentisse culpado por fazê-la gastar dinheiro para ficar elegante para ele e fosse detê-la antes que ela ficasse sem um centavo. Que ele fosse desnecessariamente extravagan­te num piscar de olhos, tudo bem, mas deixar que ela in­vestisse em um relacionamento que não tinha futuro era outra coisa...

O silêncio dele alimentou a turbulência na mente de Bella Quando Edward falou, afinal, já estava pronta para aceitar _o fim _com o máximo de dignidade que podia.

- Quanto à noite passada... - Ele lançou-lhe um olhar agudo de preocupação. - Normalmente, não me esqueço da camisinha...

Camisinha! Não era rejeição.

O alívio apagou o tormento de Bella. Não queria que tudo acabasse. Não queria mesmo.

- Tudo bem - garantiu ela logo. - Você não vai se ver preso por uma gravidez indesejada comigo, Edward. Eu tomo pílula.

Tomava pílula desde os dezesseis anos. No começo da adolescência, havia sido atacada por ciclos menstruais irre­gulares e muito severos e não queria começar a sofrer aqui­lo de novo, passar pelo constrangimento de ser pega desprevenida pela inundação de sangue, para não falar da dor quase intolerável.

Um pensamento horrendo lhe ocorreu.

- Isto não significa que eu seja promíscua. Se estiver pensando nisto, não precisa ficar preocupado com questões de saúde. - Bella respirou fundo e olhou para ele com preo­cupação. - Espero que _você _não vá confessar que...

- Não. - Ele sorriu. - Juro que não tenho nada.

- Ótimo!

Era realmente _bom _resolver aquilo. Ela franziu a testa ao pensar em seu comportamento desprevenido.

- Eu devia ter pensado nisto ontem à noite.

- Não tem problema - disse ele, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios ao voltar a atenção para o tráfego.

Bella suspirou, aliviada da tensão que se dissipara. Claro ele iria querer deixar tudo aquilo bem claro. Na noite anterior, haviam feito um jogo perigoso. Felizmente, não haviam sido punidos por isso.

- Você tem planos de ser mãe um dia? - perguntou ele casualmente.

Bella sentiu que a pergunta vinha do fundo do coração. Não parecia que Edward estava disposto a dar adeus a ela tão cedo.

- Adoraria ter filhos, mas não sei se vejo isto no meu caminho - disse ele melancolicamente.

- Por que não?

- Bem, como eu disse ontem à noite, acho que um casa­mento sólido é o melhor ambiente para criar filhos, e não sei se eu daria boa esposa.

Edward olhou para ela, intrigado.

- Explique isso melhor.

- Ah, você sabe. - Ela não tinha como evitar zombar de sua necessidade de explicação. - Ser subordinada a um marido. Ter que desistir de parte da minha vida por causa dele. Parece que o contrário nunca ocorre.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Parece que você já teve algumas experiências decep­cionantes, não? Quantos anos você tem, Bella?

- Cheguei aos 30 quase um ano atrás - respondeu ela petulantemente, recusando-se a deixar que aquilo a incomodasse. A vida era para ser vivida, a despeito do que fosse

- Então o relógio biológico está fazendo tique-taque -murmurou Edward.

- Não posso fazer nada - concordou ela. Ninguém podia controlar o tempo. - Quantos anos você tem, Edward?

- Trinta e cinco.

- Então você já deve ter tido algumas experiências de­cepcionantes também.

- _Click! - _respondeu ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso encan­tadoramente branco.

O coração de Bella começou a fazer tique-taque também Edward Cullen era um homem lindo. Ela estava adorando aquela experiência com ele. Sem dúvida, iria se decepcionar cedo ou tarde, mas enquanto isso...

- Para mim, o casamento ideal é uma verdadeira parce­ria - disse ele. - Duas pessoas se complementando, sem competição.

- Já viu isto na prática? - desafiou Bella. Ele fez que sim.

- Meus pais. Minha irmã e o marido. Apesar de que há aspectos diferentes nos dois casamentos. Minha mãe pode parecer subordinada a meu pai, mas ela é muito séria, mui­to cuidadosa com seus trabalhos de caridade. E papai a respeita e apóia em seu desejo de ajudar, de contribuir de alguma maneira. Não exige que ela fique sempre ao lado dele, satisfazendo suas necessidades. Por outro lado, Alice e Jasper são muito parecidos e dividem tudo. Ambos os casamentos são sólidos.

Edward falava com muito carinho da família, e Bella não pôde deixar de sentir um pouquinho de inveja.

- Que legal... Muita sorte sua, Edward.

- Não. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Sorte _deles, _que acha­ram os parceiros certos.

Bella olhou para ele com curiosidade.

- Então que tipo de casamento você visualiza para si mesmo, o primeiro ou o segundo?

Para ela, seria possível se encaixar no primeiro exemplo, mas jamais no segundo.

- Acho que, quando a gente encontra a pessoa certa para passar o resto da vida, dá-se um jeito.

- Hummm... Interessante sua teoria. - Ela sorriu. - En­quanto isso não acontece, você fica solto por aí.

Ele deu risada e seus olhos verdes emitiram faíscas sen­suais que fizeram Bella ficar toda arrepiada.

- Nem tão solto assim, no momento - disse Edward, dei­xando Bella em um ridículo estado de encantamento.

Não seria naquele dia a separação.

Edward Cullen ainda a queria.

_Seu príncipe..._

Ela não se importava com o fato de virem de mundos tão diferentes. Na verdade, seria fascinante ter um gostinho do mundo dele hoje, de modo que valia a pena o esforço de se adequar ao máximo, não criando climas desagradáveis. Só de estar com ele já se sentia disposta a tudo.

Edward fez a curva ao norte do Hyde Park e parou atrás do ponto de táxi na Elizabeth Street. Como não podia es­tacionar lá, manteve o motor ligado e se aproximou dela para apertar uma de suas mãos, lançando-lhe um olhar controlador.

- Não estoure seu orçamento nisto, Bella. Não tem im­portância nenhuma, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Só vou satisfazer meu orgulho feminino. Ele riu, contente por ela não estar tão preocupada assim com as pessoas que conheceria em Randwick.

- Vá. Estarei de volta às onze e meia.

- Não vou fazê-lo esperar - prometeu Bella, e rapidamen­te saiu do carro.

Após dar adeusinho a Edward, ela correu para a faixa de pedestres que a levaria direto à loja de departamentos o vestido que estava usando desde a noite passada atraiu alguns olhares. Não era exatamente o tipo de roupa que se usava de manhã. Guardaria em uma sacola assim que vestisse a roupa que iria comprar. O melhor da loja David Jones é que tinha de tudo: roupas clássicas, acessórios, esteticistas, ca­beleireiros, manicure. Às onze e meia, ela estava com um visual de um milhão de dólares para Edward Cullen e não estava nem aí para o preço.

Por que estaria?

Os direitos autorais de seus livros a tomaram uma das autoras mais ricas do mundo. Inclusive ela atribuía a isto as tentativas de seu editor se tornar mais íntimo dela. O dinhei­ro tornava as pessoas mais atraentes ao sexo oposto. Apesar de seu sucesso atrair muita inveja também.

Mas ela não precisava disto com Edward.

Mundos diferentes.

Talvez não fosse tão mau assim.

Talvez...

Bella domou a esperança crescente antes que fugisse ao controle. Naquele dia, iria a Randwick com Edward Cullen, o que já era aventura mais do que suficiente. Além disso, no momento estava se divertindo ao comprar roupas para deixar Edward louco.

Um dia feliz.

Era besteira querer demais logo no começo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Edward teve de parar a BMW na faixa de pedestres do Hyde Park para a Catedral de St. Mary, logo depois de onde havia parado com Bella naquela manhã. O relógio de rua marcava 11h31. Chegara quase em ponto. Será que ela estava espe­rando por ele?

Ele deu uma olhada na calçada que dava para a Elizabeth Street e viu uma mulher parada debaixo da sombra de uma árvore logo após o ponto de táxi. Era uma mulher deslum­brante que parecia saída das páginas da revista Vogue. Seria Bella?

Um chapéu negro muito elegante cobria parte de seu rosto, impedindo a imediata identificação, mas os cabelos eram como os dela, e o formato do corpo também. Ela virou a cabeça em direção a Edward, cujo coração disparou de excitação. _Era _ela. Bella viu o BMW azul, sorriu, acenou e co­meçou a caminhar até o carro.

O vestido que ela estava usando era verde-jade com pontilhados em negro, sem alças. Um enorme cinto preto dava estabilidade ao vestido e acentuava a curva dos quadris. O decote do vestido valorizava os seios, e, quando ela ca­minhava, a parte de baixo abria nas laterais, proporcionando uma visão provocante das coxas. Sapatos pretos de salto alto com tiras finas ao redor dos tornozelos completavam o fi­gurino de uma mulher extremamente sexy.

Um jorro de sangue quente em sua virilha avisou a Edward que ele passaria por um sério desconforto se não parasse de pensar no desejo que Bella lhe despertava. O carro atrás dele buzinou com impaciência. O sinal ficou verde. Edward logo acelerou, indicando sua intenção de parar ao lado da calça­da para pegar Bella.

Ela estava com uma enorme sacola da loja.

- Posso colocar isto na mala do carro?

- Claro. - Ele apertou o botão para abrir o porta-malas depois abriu a porta do passageiro para Bella.

Após guardar a sacola, ela sentou-se ao lado dele, e mais uma visão daquelas pernas fez aumentar a temperatura de Edward de novo. Ela fechou logo a porta, ajustou o cinto de segurança e a fartura de seus seios foi tentadoramente enfa­tizada ao colocar o cinto entre eles.

- Podemos ir! - disse ela, com o rosto brilhando de contentamento.

Edward não queria ser dono dela, mas queria deixar claro que Bella era _sua _mulher, e ele _seu _homem.

- Estou aprovada? - perguntou.

O tom de vulnerabilidade na voz dela o relembrou de quanto deveria ter custado aquilo. Edward não queria que ela ficasse nervosa por aparecer em público ao lado dele, e, com certeza, ela não tinha razão alguma para se preocupar.

- Você está fabulosa, Bella - tratou ele de assegurar sorrindo para demonstrar como ela estava espetacular.

- Todos os homens no hipódromo vão ficar com inveja de mim.

Ela riu de prazer ao ouvir o elogio.

- Obrigada. - Seus lindos olhos castanhos se voltaram para ele, observando o terno cinza-claro com riscas finas em tom mais escuro, a camisa branca e a gravata de seda dourada.

- Você também está fabuloso.

As palavras terminaram em uma forte tomada de fôlego e um longo suspiro, como se ela estivesse querendo tirar um peso do peito. E Edward também estava sofrendo uma boa dose de tensão física. Concentrou-se na direção porque não havia mais o que fazer no momento, mas estava ciente da presen­ça daquela mulher ao seu lado, e a queria mais do que lem­brava jamais ter desejado qualquer outra mulher.

- Você faz o tipo ciumento, Edward? - perguntou, preocupada.

- Não. - Olhou para ela de modo provocante. - Pode tirar o ciúme da lista.

Ela pareceu surpresa.

- Que lista?

Ele sorriu.

- Da lista das coisas que caracterizam um mau partido que você estava citando hoje de manhã.

- Ah! Eu não estava... Quer dizer... - Ficou embaraçada ver seu comentário vago aplicado pessoalmente a ele. Bella, com certeza, não o estava analisando como marido em potencial.

Será que casar com ele era fantasia demais_?_

Edward não sentia que ela era refratária ao casamento, apenas que não confiava muito no jeito que o compromisso funcionava.

Não havia problema em dividir a cama, de modo que compartilhar de sua vida certamente seria o empecilho. Pelo que ela havia dito, a idéia de viver com um homem não era das mais atraentes, sem contar que a vida dele ainda trazia o olhar do público. Mas Bella não recuou por causa disso, talvez até tenha gastado demais nas compras para fazer bonito em público ao lado dele.

Edward ficou pensando até onde conseguiria levar aquele relacionamento, até onde Bella Swan se deixaria levar antes que seu forte senso de independência falasse mais alto. Não achava que sua fortuna contasse para ela. Na verdade, podia até atrapalhar.

- Foi você quem tocou no assunto casamento, Edward - disse ela, ainda desconfortável com seu comentário sobre os maus partidos.

- Casamento e maternidade - ele deu o braço a torcer.

- Certo! Então já cumprimos esta etapa.

Bella estava pondo um ponto final no assunto.

- Nunca fui a uma corrida de cavalos - apressou-se ela em dizer. - Diga o que devo esperar. Fale-me de seu cavalo.

Ela facilitou as coisas para Edward, enchendo-o de pergun­tas, escutando suas respostas atenciosamente, procurando aumentar seu conhecimento sobre corridas de cavalo. De fato, seu concentrado interesse tornou prazeroso para ele dar todas as informações que ela pedia, e, quando chegaram ao hipódromo Randwick, Edward estava pensando que jamais fora entrevistado com tanta inteligência.

Sua vivida curiosidade continuou durante o almoço na sala de jantar da diretoria e depois, tomando champanhe no bar. As pessoas que eles encontraram, amigos, conhecidos e parceiros de trabalho, reagiram todos bem positivamente à energia positiva que Bella emanava. Era impossível não gostar dela.

Seu sorriso, seus lindos olhos castanhos cintilando de inte­resse e fascinação, a forma que ela ouvia, concentrando-se tão diretamente na pessoa que estava falando com ela e absorvendo cada palavra que era dita... Os homens ficaram todos encantados com Bella, as mulheres ficaram intrigadas, lançando-lhe olhares furtivos, metade delas provavelmente querendo achar algum defeito nela, mas sem conseguir achar nada para criticar.

Edward sabia o que todos estavam pensando. Quem é esta Bella Swan?

A esposa de um dos diretores do hipódromo chegou a verbalizar a pergunta.

- Bella Swan... Tenho certeza de que já li este nome em algum lugar. Só não consigo lembrar de onde. Que nome mais lindo! Você é atriz ou algo assim?

Bella riu da idéia, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu simplesmente tenho a sorte de estar ao lado de Edward hoje. - Ela abraçou o braço dele com olhos romanticamente mergulhados nos dele, esquivando-se de dizer qualquer outra coisa sobre sua identidade pessoal.

Edward entendeu que ela não queria falar de si, de modo que mudou o rumo da prosa e começou a falar de questões de sua empresa.

E pensou se não seria outra fantasia, aquela companhia misteriosa.

Enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao terraço para assistir à corrida, ele deu um sorriso inquisidor.

- Está com medo que eu fique constrangido por você ser professora de jardim-de-infância?

Ele não _ficaria constrangido_, pensou Bella. Provavelmente, acharia graça da reação das pessoas caso ela dissesse isso. Mas será que ele acharia graça de estar com uma mulher que não era uma "ninguém"? Se dissesse à esposa daquele dire­tor por que o nome Bella Swan lhe soava familiar, se ela revelasse a fama que tem em seu ramo, talvez aquele clima que ela e Edward criaram fosse por água abaixo.

Bella não quis correr o risco de ter as pessoas ignorando o homem que estava lhe proporcionando aquele dia especial, e Edward ainda se sentiria um idiota por não saber a verdade sobre ela. A verdade teria de ser dita muito em breve. Mas não ainda. Ela gostava do que estavam vivendo agora, não queria estragar tudo,

- Tenho o direito de manter privacidade sobre minha vida, Edward - disse ela baixinho. Era melhor assim. Ela odia­va todo o frisson inerente a ser _a escritora. _E os homens com quem já saíra odiavam isso. Detestavam ficar à sombra de seu sucesso.

- Quanto mais tempo ficar comigo, menores serão suas chances de ter privacidade - avisou Edward, sério.

Ela deu um suspiro triste ao cair em si e ver que um homem como ele sempre fazia as pessoas se interessarem também sobre qualquer mulher ao seu lado.

- Não é da conta de ninguém como nos conhecemos nem o que estamos fazendo juntos. Vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez, Edward.

O instinto de proteção de Edward instantaneamente aflorou ao perceber a vulnerabilidade nos olhos dela. Jamais deixa ria alguém atazanar Bella por causa de suas origens. Apesar de que sua evidente insegurança sobre quanto tempo ainda ficariam juntos fez por fortalecer ainda mais a determinação de que a ligação com Bella Swan não era um caso de um só dia.

- Bem, hoje é dia de corrida - disse ela com leveza. - Então, vamos assistir à corrida!

Encontraram bons lugares no terraço da diretoria e Bella relaxou, ansiosa por absorver mais conhecimento. Edward explicou os detalhes sobre a corrida e ela parecia em transe com tudo, os olhos fixos nos cavalos.

Ela não se levantou de entusiasmo quando a corrida acabou. O pessoal no terraço fazia a baderna de sempre, mas Bella ficou sentada quietinha, e Edward teve a desconfortável ft sensação de que ela estava mentalmente longe de lá, sozinha sem ele nem ninguém mais. A corrida terminou e ela pareceu nem perceber o movimento das pessoas indo pegar bebidas comemorando suas vitórias ou lamentando as perdas.

- Bella...

Não houve resposta.

Edward tocou as mãos de Bella. Ela virou a cabeça para ele com olhos arregalados.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou ele.

- Ah! - Ela corou. Em seus olhos, havia embaraço e con­fusão. - Desculpe. Não tive intenção. Às vezes acontece.

Será que Bella tinha algum problema mental?

- Não tem nada a ver com você, Edward. Você é uma com­panhia maravilhosa. É que, ao observar os cavalos, achei-os tão bonitos que comecei a pensar...

Ela hesitou, o cenho franzido, e ele sentiu que Bella relutava em revelar o funcionamento interno de sua mente. Reconhecendo instintivamente uma barreira que tinha de ser encarada se possível ultrapassada, Edward tentou entender.

- Bella não preciso ser o centro das atenções. Só tenho curiosidade de saber o que lhe distraiu desta maneira.

Ela suspirou e deu um sorriso irônico.

- Tenho imaginação muito viva, Edward. As vezes me desligo Sei que é um pouco desconcertante para a pessoa que está ao meu lado. Por favor, me desculpe, tudo bem? Bella deu um sorriso luminoso. - Estou aqui, de volta ao seu mundo.

No sentido de oposição ao mundo _dela! _O qual ela acha­va que não podia e não iria compartilhar com ele?

- O que se passava em sua imaginação? – insistiu Edward.

Os olhos dela imediatamente ganharam uma aura de cautela, e ele percebeu que ela estava desconversando antes mesmo de verbalizar.

- Eu só estava brincando com uma idéia. Deixe para lá. - Então, ela se levantou demonstrando urgência. Você me dá licença?

- Claro.

Ele se levantou para acompanhá-la até a metade do ca­minho, mas Bella foi mais rápida, e Edward ficou com a sensa­ção de ter perdido o fio da meada. Apesar de ela ter revela­do bastante do que pensava sobre aquele encontro com ele. Vinham de mundo separados e ela achava impossível com­binarem, de modo que qualquer relação de longo prazo com ele estava fora dos planos.

Bella devia estar certa.

Mas Edward não pretendia abdicar de seus sentimentos por aquela mulher. A sensação de que ele estava perdendo ter­reno estava mais forte que nunca.

Cavalos alados voavam na mente de Bella enquanto ela se dirigia ao toalete feminino. Havia cinco: um branco cinza, outro castanho, outro marrom-escuro e ainda um negro, e eles tinham lindas asas coloridas, como se fossem borboletas. Os lendários cavalos de... de... Mírrima. Soava bem. Daria uma história maravilhosa, mágica.

Estava imaginando a primeira frase do livro quando Edward a despertou de seus pensamentos criativos. Aquilo não era hora nem lugar para ela ficar criando histórias, mas Bella queria anotar as idéias em seu caderno para desenvolver depois. Felizmente, havia transferido tudo o que tinha na bolsa que estava usando na noite anterior para a bolsa preta que comprara de manhã. Era automático. Jamais ia a parte alguma sem caderno e caneta.

Assim que chegou ao toalete, pôs-se a anotar as idéias que lhe vieram à mente. Era algo excitante, e ela teve que conter o ímpeto de ficar burilando tais idéias. Edward Cullen era a prioridade máxima do dia, e Bella não queria colocá-lo em segundo plano. Se é que já não o fizera se desligando daquele jeito.

Aquilo não foi bom. Tivera a sorte impressionante de conhecer um homem fantástico que estava lhe dando muito mais que um mundo imaginário. Idiotice dela pôr tudo a perder agindo de modo estranho. Suas diferenças, sem dú­vida, fariam tudo terminar em algum momento, mas, por ela, este momento ainda ia demorar.

- Está dando uma nota a Edward Cullen em seu caderninho secreto?

A zombaria fez Bella virar a cabeça. Era uma bela loura que trajava, um esplêndido Colette Dinnigan, e com uma linda presilha nos cabelos. Olhava para Bella com malícia. Bella ficou momentaneamente sem palavras, chocada.

- Onde o conheceu? - perguntou a loura, sem cerimônia. Bella rapidamente se recompôs.

- Desculpe, nos conhecemos?

- Como você não freqüenta o mesmo meio e Edward fez questão de manter a distância hoje, não nos conhecemos. Eu sou Tania Denalli, a ex de Edward.

E evidentemente, sofrendo de dor-de-cotovelo. Do contrário não provocaria tal confronto. Bella não pôde deixar de pensar o que teria levado Edward a terminar o relacionamento?

Será que as roupas de grife que ela usava eram presente dele? Será que Tania ficou ambiciosa demais, querendo mais e mais?

- Desculpe... - disse Bella. - Não sei de nada disso.

- Está claro que você é nova na situação – desdenhou Tania.

- Sim - concordou Bella. - Passei um tempo fora da Austrália - Assim, tudo ficava perfeitamente vago, sem deixar pistas que pudessem ser usadas contra ela.

- Ele a trouxe de Londres, não foi?

Ela não estava disposta a parar, mas Bella também não estava disposta a lhe dar as informações que queria.

- Isto não é da sua conta, Tania. Com licença...

- Sem dúvida, você ficou louca por ele, que é bilionário tudo mais... - zombou Tania enquanto Bella enfiava a ca­neta e o caderno na bolsa. - Mas vou lhe dizer que ele é um desgraçado controlador que faz questão de ter sua carne puríssima. Portanto, desista de qualquer pequeno hábito sujo se quiser ficar com ele.

A curiosidade superou a discrição de Bella.

- Não entendi o que quer dizer.

- Ah, qual é? As festas de Londres são cheias de ecstasy e cocaína. Cansei de usar.

- E Edward não usa drogas?

- Totalmente careta, querida. Um controlador de primei­ra. E não tem paciência com quem não é como ele. - Tania deu um sorriso maldoso. - Achei que seria bom lhe avisar onde está se metendo.

- Obrigada - disse Bella, com a curiosidade completa­mente satisfeita.

Aparentemente, Tania achou que já tinha inoculado veneno suficiente e deixou Bella sair do toalete sem dizer mais nada. Sem dúvida, ela havia sido uma verdadeira do­çura com Edward, fazendo de tudo para agarrá-lo, e ficou azeda por ter sido flagrada usando drogas. Ele fez bem em se livrar dela, pensou Bella. Não se importava nem um pou­co por Edward ser controlador. Bella também era. Contanto que ele não tentasse controlá-la...

Uma coisa era escolher, outra ser pressionada a aceitar a vontade de outra pessoa.

Edward até agora estava agindo de modo totalmente justo. Até mesmo na noite anterior, em sua cobertura em Bondi Beach... Bella parou por um momento, apertando as coxas ao lembrar do erotismo de como ela fora tocada, e como o tocara, e sentiu o ventre contrair enquanto a mente revivia a perda total de controle sob o domínio da furiosa e selvagem paixão que ele lhe despertara.

Sentiu o coração estremecer ao vê-lo sair de um grupo de pessoas e se aproximar com os vividos olhos verdes inten­cionalmente focados nos dela. Bastava uma pequena cone­xão com ele para o corpo inteiro de Bella ronronar de prazer. Edward era um homem tão espetacular e estava tão magnífico naquele terno belíssimo que Bella não conseguiu controlar seus pensamentos de despi-lo e revelar novamente aquele físico esplêndido. Ela o queria. Mais, e mais, e mais.

Sua consciência estava tão inundada pelo desejo que Edward provocava que Bella não percebeu como ele estava tenso ele estivesse bem em frente a ela, olhando com aguda intensidade.

- Você está bem, Bella?

- Sim, estou ótima - tratou ela de assegurar, lembrando de como havia se desligado ao imaginar os cavalos alados e torcendo para ele relevar.

- Não houve nenhuma cena desagradável no toalete? - O tom duro e impiedoso de sua voz a fez perceber que ele se sentia responsável por não tê-la protegido de Tania.

- Ah, é isso? - Sorriu, aliviada de ver que era isso que o preocupava, e adorando seu jeito atencioso. - Não houve problema nenhum. Apesar de que devo lhe dizer que ela não é uma pessoa muito legal.

A expressão do rosto dele era uma mistura de pesar com pedido de desculpas.

- Eu vi que Tania foi direto para o toalete atrás de você, mas não deu tempo de interferir.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - De braço dado a ele, deu um passo à frente. - Vamos voltar para o terraço. Deve estar na hora da próxima corrida.

- Não está chateada com o que ela lhe disse? - perguntou Edward, aceitando a sugestão e envolvendo-a com seu braço forte enquanto caminhavam.

Bella olhou para ele com bom humor.

- E deveria?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Gosto de deixar as coisas bem claras, Bella.

Edward não ficou menos tenso. Bella percebeu que fazer pouco de seu encontro com Tania Denalli não ajudou em nada. Ele não queria ficar sem saber do que falaram. O que era justo, afinal não é fácil quando a pessoa sabe que está sendo mal falada pelas costas.

- Por mim, está tudo bem - garantiu ela, revirando os olhos e achando graça da situação enquanto explicava. - Tania disse que você é um desgraçado controlador que não tolera pequenos hábitos sujos como usar drogas de vez em quando.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- E você achou isso bom?

- Bem, como não tenho inclinação ao uso de drogas, a única questão seria a parte do controle, mas até agora não achei que você passa dos limites, de modo que pretendo formar minha própria opinião.

- Obrigado - disse ele meio a sério, meio de brincadeira e então riu, deliciado de ver como o cérebro dela funcionava, e seus olhos verdes brilharam de satisfação. Brilharam tanto que Bella sentiu o prazer que vinha dele lhe preencher o coração com alegria.

E, então, ela entendeu que estava se apaixonando por Edward Cullen. Era mais do que uma forte ligação que tinha com ele a título de experiência, temporariamente. Ela o queria com uma intensidade que, de repente, pareceu assustadora.

E o pânico se apoderou de sua mente.

Ela não iria se encaixar na vida dele.

Ele não se encaixaria da vida dela.

Aproveite o agora ao máximo. Aproveite enquanto for bom.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

O barulho irritante do telefone tocando o acordou. Edward rapidamente pegou o aparelho para evitar que Bella acordasse A noite havia sido longa e farta em sexo do tipo mais sensual que jamais experimentara. O desejo que sentiam era impressionantemente recíproco e ele queria que ela ficasse em sua cama o máximo de tempo possível.

O rádio-relógio mostrava que eram exatamente 8h01. Sua mãe conversava amenidades ao telefone. Edward tapou o fone com a mão e levantou devagarzinho da cama para sair do quarto. Respirou fundo para conter a irritação com o telefonema tão cedo no domingo. Se não fosse sua mãe...

Pôs o fone no ouvido de novo e não conseguiu disfarçar o tom lacônico.

- O que houve, mãe? Alguma emergência?

Silêncio.

- Você não estava ouvindo, Edward?

- Eu mal acordei - respondeu ele, dando um suspiro cansado.

- Então você não sabe que você e Bella Swan estão nas primeiras páginas dos jornais? Puseram uma foto colorida!

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Será que não têm nenhuma notícia melhor para dar? - Lembrou então que as luzes das câmeras espocaram quando seu cavalo venceu, e, no entusiasmo da vitória, ele esqueceu de esconder Bella dos flashes.

- Mas ela não é apenas mais uma, não é, querido?

- O que quer dizer com isso? - murmurou Edward. Será que os fofoqueiros de plantão inventaram alguma história maluca sobre ela? Algo que a envergonhasse no trabalho?

- Adoraria conhecê-la, meu filho. Traga-a para almoçar conosco hoje.

O entusiasmo de sua mãe soou estranho. Ela não costu­mava convidar as pessoas assim, do nada.

- Por que quer conhecê-la, mãe? - perguntou, descon­fiado. - Nós nos conhecemos dois dias atrás. - Normalmen­te, ele precisava ficar com uma mulher por meses para que a mãe se interessasse em conhecê-la.

- Querido, se você for à ala infantil de qualquer hospital, encontrará dezenas de livros de Bella Swan. Suas histórias animam até a criança mais enferma. Elas a amam. Como eu não iria querer conhecer uma escritora que traz felicidade a tantas crianças?

A escritora...

Edward levou alguns momentos de perplexidade para concatenar aquela informação impressionante. Bella não era professora de jardim-de-infância. Sua tia era dona da esco­la e ela estava contando histórias para as crianças no parque. Aliás, histórias que elas adoraram, e que tinham sido escri­tas por ela mesma!

Bella sabia que ele estava pensando que ela trabalhava no jardim-de-infância. Por que não disse a verdade de uma vez? Edward falou de contos de fada no restaurante tailandês, opor­tunidade ideal para ela tocar no assunto. E, no dia anterior, em Randwick, quando a esposa do diretor achou seu nome familiar, ela podia ter explicado que Bella Swan era um nome conhecido por muita gente. Ou, quando os cavalos a fizeram ficar imaginando coisas, ela podia ter dito. Ele _pe­dira _que ela dissesse.

Odiava ser enganado. Por que Bella tinha feito aquilo?

- Edward? - insistiu a mãe, impaciente com seu silêncio. Ele voltou a pensar no convite para almoçar.

- Preciso resolver isto com Bella, mãe.

- Claro. Ligue para dar a resposta assim que puder, querido.

Entrou de novo no quarto, viu que Bella estava dormindo, vestiu um short e pegou o elevador para pegar na portaria o jornal de domingo.

E era aquilo mesmo.

Na primeira página, havia uma foto colorida de Bella fazendo carinho no cavalo campeão, o cavalo dele, com Edward ao lado, sorrindo para ela. A aba do chapéu encobria parcialmente o rosto de Bella. Será que ela sabia que seria fotografada e pôs o chapéu assim para se resguar­dar? Mas, pelo jeito, o nome dela chamou a atenção de alguém no jornal.

A manchete dizia: "Bella Swan, a Famosa Escritora Reclusa, Sai da Toca ao Lado de Edward Cullen"

_Famosa... _Não para ele, que não se interessava por livros infantis desde que crescera.

_Reclusa... _Isto explicava sua relutância em se abrir sobre si mesma. Mas por que era reclusa? A maioria dos escritores gostava de publicidade.

Uma vez de volta à suíte, Edward levou o jornal para o escritório e foi ler a matéria. O primeiro livro de Bella Swan fora um grande sucesso internacional, e a história deu origem a uma série de brinquedos e jogos. Seus livros se­guintes se esgotaram rapidamente; eram vendidos logo ao chegar às prateleiras. Porém, ela não dava entrevistas, pre­feria levar a vida discretamente. De acordo com seu agente, Bella dizia que suas histórias "falavam por si mesmas".

Havia também as baboseiras de sempre sobre ele. Mu­lheres com quem teria se envolvido. Segundo o jornalista, apenas seu status de bilionário seria capaz de fazer Bella aparecer em público com ele. O que era ridículo. Ela certa­mente tinha muito dinheiro. O mais provável é que ela não soubesse que aparecer em Randwick com ele seria pôr sua privacidade em risco.

Mundos diferentes...

Precisava saber mais sobre ela. Acessou a internet pesquisou seu nome. Ela não tinha site pessoal, mas Edward chegou aos sites de seu agente, da sua editora e de sua empresa de marketing. Bella Swan era um negócio e tanto para muita gente. Mas, em vez de se aproveitar dos holofotes ela preferia viver nas sombras.

Bella não iria gostar de se ver nas primeiras páginas _Tenho direito de resguardar minha privacidade. _Muito justo, reconheceu ele relutantemente, mas o fato de ela ter escondido dele sua fama apesar do nível de intimidade que atingiram só poderia significar uma coisa. Ela o encarava desde o começo, como um caso passageiro, um joguinho que jamais ocuparia o centro de sua vida.

Uma enorme frustração brotou dentro de Edward. Ele queria resposta, e agora. Tenso, com raiva, pronto para o con­fronto, pegou o jornal e subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta do quarto e ficou ainda mais contrariado ao ver que ela não estava mais na cama.

Será que Bella saíra voando enquanto ele estava no escritório?

Não, suas roupas ainda estavam jogadas no chão. Esta­vam com tanta fome um do outro após as corridas que só conseguiram pensar em tirar as roupas. Será que ela só o queria pelo sexo?

- Bella!

Edward sentiu a voz sair áspera e procurou se acalmar. Não ganharia nada agindo com a cabeça quente. Ela deveria estar no banheiro. Iria sair a qualquer momento.

A porta se abriu.

Ela entrou no quarto com uma toalha amarrada à cintura, com algumas gotinhas de água ainda nos braços e pernas nus. Dava um sorriso de arco-íris, o que o provocou ainda mais.

- Oi! Estava só me secando. Acordei, vi que você não estava e resolvi tomar um banho. - Olhou para a mão dele. - Saiu para comprar jornal?

Tudo nela parecia muito natural. Foi invadido pela vontade de deixar para lá aquele história toda e levá-la /volta para a cama. Mas sua mente insistia que Bella havia mentido para ele, omitindo. Até onde ela pretendia levar a farsa?

- Minha mãe telefonou para me pedir que levasse você ara almoçar na casa dela - disse ele, querendo ver a reação de Bella ao convite.

- Sua mãe? - Ficou chocada. Então franziu a testa. - Quando falou com ela sobre mim?

Era impossível dizer se ela estava gostando ou não da idéia de ser apresentada à família dele. Edward desistiu de tentar adivinhar e jogou o jornal na cama, deixando a man­chete falar por si mesma.

- Ela viu isto!

Isto...

Bella sentiu a raiva dele. Era como se esmagassem seu coração. Ela entendeu que havia algo terrivelmente errado antes mesmo de olhar o jornal. Foi então que percebeu que seu romance com Edward Cullen havia terminado.

Ele não gostou de saber que ela era uma escritora famosa.

Ele não gostou de ver que ela foi o centro das atenções da matéria do jornal, sabe lá o que dizia, roubando-lhe os holofotes aos quais, sem dúvida, já estava acostumado.

Os homens eram sempre assim.

Fingiam que não ligavam para essas coisas, mas se abor­reciam quando acontecia.

Uma voz interna, cheia de malícia, disse que Edward Cullen não era diferente, apesar da segurança que sua fortuna lhe dava. Ele não tinha a grandeza de aceitá-la como era.

Bella olhou para ele com amargura.

- Achei que a história da Cinderela era a sua favorita.

- Não é - respondeu ele com o rosto ainda mais duro. - prefiro a verdade a joguinhos de faz-de-conta.

- Foi você quem começou com o faz-de-conta Edward lembrou Bella. - Ofereceu-se para ser meu príncipe. E eu me deixei levar porque achei mesmo que você poderia ser o me príncipe.

Um músculo se contraiu no rosto dele. Os olhos se inflamavam de puro ressentimento.

- Você sabia onde estava se metendo, Bella. Eu não omiti nada importante sobre mim.

- E quem realmente conhece o outro? - murmurou ela fazendo pouco.

Sempre havia coisas escondidas, _sempre, _coisas que apareciam apenas quando era acionado um gatilho específico. Ela já fora submetida a este tipo de orgulho masculino ferido antes, e não havia como dar jeito nisso, a não ser se tornando um satélite girando ao redor do homem. Bella trin­cou os dentes. Nem mesmo por Edward ela se anularia.

Virou-se para pegar as roupas jogadas no chão e a sacola da loja de departamentos com as roupas que usara na noi­te de sexta. Concluiu que era melhor ir embora com a roupa de sexta, pois, se usasse a mesma roupa das fotos do jornal, ficaria ainda mais fácil de ser reconhecida. O que a fez lembrar do convite que surgiu por causa da manche­te no jornal.

- Imagino que sua mãe não iria querer se encontrar co­migo se eu não fosse _a escritora _- disse ela de modo bem direto para Edward, que a observava com os punhos cerrados queria discutir, mas não tinha argumentos contra uma ver­dade inegável.

Depois de recolher tudo o que precisava, Bella se dirigiu ao banheiro da suíte. As pernas tremiam como vara verde, mas ela fez de tudo para não se deixar contaminar pela atmosfera tensa do quarto, o mesmo que, na noite passada, exalava o mais glorioso prazer, mas que naquela manhã só prometia dor.

- Que droga, Bella! Você podia ter me dito! - gritou ele. Ela olhou por sobre o ombro com ar orgulhoso e queixo empinado.

- Se eu tivesse contado, você me veria com outros olhos. Como está acontecendo agora

- Omitir uma parte enorme da sua vida leva a uma pers­pectiva falsa sobre você - alegou ele. - Por que não se mostrou por inteiro?

- Porque de um jeito ou de outro minha carreira sempre foi um fator problemático em meus relacionamentos. – Os olhos dela transmitiam o pouco caso que ela fazia da falta de compreensão dele. _- _Eu tento evitar ao máximo bancar o mico de circo no centro das atenções, Edward. E é exatamen­te isto que querem de mim pessoas como a sua mãe.

- Isto não é verdade! Minha mãe respeitaria qualquer limite que você estabelecesse.

- Então espero que você faça o mesmo, porque estou traçando um limite entre nós dois neste exato momento.

Ela entrou no banheiro e rapidamente fechou a porta, onde apoiou a cabeça, nauseada. Odiava ser _a escritora. _Odiava, odiava, odiava. Mas não havia como voltar no tempo, e não podia negar que adorava escrever histórias. O entusiasmo do surgimento de uma nova idéia, o prazer de transformar esta idéia em palavras, a criação do ritmo que fazia a história fluir de modo tão cativante...

Aquilo era uma parte enorme dela.

Mas havia a outra parte de si: a criança solitária que queria ser amada. A _escritora _se desenvolveu a partir daque­la criança que sonhava com o que queria ver acontecer. Mas tais sonhos nunca ocorreram na vida real. E não iriam se realizar com Edward Cullen.

Arrasada por ter de aceitar o inevitável, Bella se recompôs, vestiu-se e, ao guardar as roupas na sacola, viu seu caderninho de anotações, e pensou que, ao menos, teria um novo livro para se dedicar. Teria de se dedicar a meses de trabalho para escrever _Os lendários cavalos de Mirrima, _o que era uma boa oportunidade para não ficar remoendo mágoas.

Respirou fundo, preparando-se para encarar Edward mais uma vez. _Seja rápida, _pensou. _Seja digna, não chore e não discuta mais nada. Acabou. _Ele não estava no quarto.

Como estava pronta para mais uma discussão enervante, Bella parou para avaliar a situação. Será que ele estava espe­rando por ela lá embaixo? Será que tinha desistido de ficar discutindo por causa de algo que não tinha mesmo jeito? Mas o coração pesou ao olhar para a varanda onde... Edward estava lá!

Imediatamente sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Será que ele estava relembrando o que fizeram na noite de sexta-feira, e tudo o que sentiram?

Ele ainda estava usando apenas um short, de costas para ela, olhando para o mar, as mãos agarradas ao parapeito. Todos os músculos de seu corpo emanavam tensão. E mui­ta força, uma força na qual ela se deleitara, apesar de que ele sabia ser também tão delicado e cheio de ternura. O amante perfeito para ela.

Bella fechou os olhos ao pensar naquelas lindas memórias que envolviam seu corpo e faziam estremecer as coxas, enrijecer os mamilos e umedecer o sexo. Ela jamais esque­ceria aquele homem. As coisas que viveram foram muito especiais. Não tinha importância se foram levados pela fantasia. A intimidade física fora intensamente real.

Se ela fosse até Edward e o tocasse como na primeira noi­te... Será que ele conseguiria esquecer a escritora?

_Outra fantasia, Bella, _foi seu brutal pensamento. Nada mais seria como antes.

Deu um suspiro, arrasada, e forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Edward não havia se mexido. Seria o fato de dar-lhe as costas uma mensagem em si? _Estou deixando o caminho livre. Vá embora!_

Provavelmente era o melhor a fazer, mas ela não podia sair sem ao menos dizer adeus. Edward dera muito de si, e isto tinha de ser reconhecido e levado em conta. Ele era um homem bom. Só não estava acostumado a compartilhar os refletores com uma mulher.

Ela caminhou em direção à porta aberta da varanda e chegou perto dele o bastante para falar. Porém, manteve uma distância razoável entre os dois.

- Edward... - chamou ela baixinho, esperando que sua raiva tivesse diminuído um pouco.

Ele se virou lentamente, olhou para ela dos pés à cabeça, encostou-se ao parapeito de novo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito magnificamente esculpido. Vê-la naquele vestido em tons de verde não lhe despertou a menor centelha de desejo. Estava claro que havia se formado um muro de orgulho entre eles; ela não o alcançava mais. De fato, seus olhos verdes estavam tão gelados que Bella sentiu um arrepio.

- Afesta de sexta também era mentira? - perguntou ele sardonicamente.

- Era - admitiu ela. - Eu me produzi da maneira mais atraente que podia, mas você aparentemente não gostou do que talvez fosse uma desculpa óbvia demais.

Edward assentiu de um jeito que dava a entender que ela só estava confirmando o que já concluíra por si mesmo.

- Você queria se divertir comigo.

As palavras que usou fizeram Bella franzir o cenho.

- Eu queria ser desejada pelo homem por quem senti atração. Não estava pensando em termos de _me divertir._

_- _Você não deu chance a uma relação de verdade - acu­sou ele. - Você está traçando o limite porque acabou a hora da diversão.

- Eu aproveitei a chance que você me deu, Edward, por que, no fundo do meu coração, eu queria que fosse de verdade.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Você não pode construir nada de verdade através de mentiras e omissão. Todas as vezes que tentei fazer as coisas avançarem entre a gente, você me cortou.

Talvez Edward tivesse razão em pensar assim, mas Bella sabia muito bem o porquê de ter feito o que fez.

- Eu estava tentando me agarrar ao que tínhamos. Apenas um homem e uma mulher. Não o bilionário e a escritora.

A triste ironia de suas palavras não o alcançou.

- Mas na sua cabeça sempre havia um fim - respondeu ele, cortante. - Você não confiou em mim. Achou que eu não saberia lidar com seu mundo e com o fato de você ser escritora.

- Eu esperava que soubesse, sim - disse Bella baixinho, sentindo o corpo inteiro sofrer a dor da perda daquela espe­rança. Edward estava atacando sua omissão por _não querer _lidar com o mundo dela. Era mais fácil jogar a culpa nela do que olhar para si mesmo e reconhecer que não tinha grandeza para lidar com ela em sua totalidade.

Ele ficou encarando Bella com olhos duros e agressivos, transmitindo descrença na esperança que ela acabara de expressar. Bella desistiu, fez um gesto com a mão como quem diz que não adianta mais discutir, um gesto que expressava sua incapacidade de salvar a situação.

- Lamento que tenha imaginado algo diferente, Edward. Eu só queria lhe agradecer por tudo que você me deu.

Ele apertou os lábios, que formaram uma fina linha de amargura, como se recusasse a reconhecer o valor do que viveram. Bella sentiu que ele estava tão revoltado com ela que não conseguia ver mais nada.

- Adeus - disse ela, e deu as costas rapidamente e com vontade de sair correndo, correndo tão rápido a ponto de jogar fora a horrorosa tristeza que se agarrara a seu coração. Bella nem soube como conseguiu atravessar o quarto e che­gar à porta por onde sairia da vida dele.

Por dentro, ela pediu que Edward continuasse sem dizer nada e simplesmente a deixasse partir.

Foi o que ele fez.

E não era um bom silêncio. Era um silêncio que pulsava com emoções violentas reprimidas. Edward Cullen sentiu-se usado por ela. Bella odiava que ele se sentisse assim. Amara o homem que fizera amor com ela. Mas não podia mudar o que era imutável; a fantasia estava acabada.

Não haveria transição para a vida real

Não houve o _click _entre o bilionário e a escritora.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

O breve passatempo de Bella...

Edward ainda estava borbulhando de raiva por ter feito aquele papel para Bella Swan. Não conseguia encarar a si­tuação de outra forma, tamanha a prontidão com que ela o deixou assim que a situação deixou de lhe interessar. Brincou com _o príncipe _por um tempinho, realizou algumas fantasias sexuais, divertiu-se com as coisas que ele proporcionou, mas sempre lhe reservando a categoria de "passatempo".

O que deixou Edward mais furioso foi ver que Bella tinha dado todas as indicações, mas ele estava cego pela própria arrogância ao dar por certo que a professora primária se encantaria por ele. Bella se produziu para fazê-lo sucumbir a ela na sexta-feira, e não hesitou ao ser convidada para seu _castelo. _Até mesmo seu sereno silêncio no carro no caminho para Bondi Beach queria dizer que ele estava fazendo exa­tamente o que ela esperava dele. Por que se dar ao trabalho de conversar quando o jogo estava correndo tão bem?

Depois, quando estavam na varanda, teve o jeito como Bella tomou o comando da situação...

Todo o prazer que ela havia lhe dado azedou quando ele soube que só estava interessada em um relacionamento fí­sico, e apenas nos seus termos.

Sua orgulhosa recusa em aceitar as roupas, quando avisou _"você não é meu dono, Edward"; _a maneira com que deixou de explicar de onde aquela senhora tinha ouvido falar seu nome; a maneira com que se concentrou nos cavalos - que poderiam ser úteis no trabalho de escritora, e provavelmen­te ela até teve alguma idéia para uma história na tarde do dia anterior... A tarde toda transcorrera nos termos dela.

Mas agora o jogo havia acabado.

Ela havia fechado aquela porta, e não havia como con­testar sua decisão. Nunca em toda a vida alguém lhe fizera se sentir tão pequeno. Tão insignificante.

Edward a esperou ir embora do edifício e pegar um táxi para casa - que ele sequer imaginava onde ficava - e se preparou para ir para a academia de ginástica, pois precisava canalizar o vulcão de energia agressiva dentro de si. Nem sabia como con­seguira se conter enquanto Bella calmamente ia embora.

Duas horas depois, após malhar como um louco, Edward estava saindo da academia quando o celular tocou. O núme­ro da mãe no visor o fez lembrar do convite para o almoço. Havia esquecido completamente. Soltou um palavrão entre dentes e atendeu, já se desculpando.

- Desculpe, mãe. Eu devia ter ligado antes. Não posso ir almoçar hoje. Bella tem um compromisso.

- Ah! - A mãe deu um suspiro de decepção. - Eu queria tanto conhecê-la! Podemos marcar outro dia, Edward?

Ele fez cara feia ao ouvir aquelas palavras indesejadas, apesar de ter consciência que devia estar esperando por elas, já que a mãe estava tão interessada na _escritora._

_- _Não posso aceitar. Tivemos uma discussão esta manhã e não estamos mais juntos - disse ele de modo bem franco para evitar futuras perturbações relacionadas ao assunto.

- Ah, querido! Logo agora que eu estava achando que você tinha encontrado uma boa mulher... - respondeu a mãe, triste. - As histórias dela têm tanto sentimento...

Mas Bella não havia mostrado a _ele _estes sentimentos!

- ...e elas são contadas e ilustradas de um jeito... - con­tinuou a mãe. - Ela só pode ter uma bela imaginação para pensar aquelas coisas. Você deve ter ficado atraído por ela, Edward. Ela também é muito bonita por fora. Por que diabos você a deixou partir?

- Mãe, o caso foi que _ela _me deixou partir, entendeu? - cortou ele, detestando ter de dizer aquilo.

- Por quê? O que você fez para aborrecê-la?

Como se a culpa tivesse sido dele!

- Não quero falar sobre isto - disse Edward, com os dentes trincados.

- Foi a publicidade? Será que ela não sabia que estar ao seu lado atrairia a atenção da mídia?

Ele chegou ao carro estacionado perto da academia.

- Eu disse que não quero falar sobre isso - repetiu ele enfaticamente. - Tchau, mãe.

Desligou. Destrancou o BMW, sentou-se no banco do motorista e resolveu que não queria voltar ao apartamento repleto de memórias de Bella. _Iate clube, _pensou. Velejar ajudaria a arejar a mente.

Nas semanas seguintes, Edward fez de tudo para tirar Bella Swan da cabeça. Canalizou as energias para o trabalho durante o dia e continuou com a vida social de sempre à noite, além de fazer esportes no fim de semana. Squash, tênis e pólo. Ignorou perguntas sobre seu relacionamen­to com Bella dizendo apenas que ela estava interessada em aprender sobre corridas de cavalos. Ponto final.

Era mentira. Para se proteger.

O que o deixava desconfortável.

Principalmente porque não conseguia tirá-la da mente.

Estava cego para todas as mulheres. Não queria mais ninguém em sua cama. O que sua mãe lhe dissera - que ela era linda por fora e por dentro - começou a assombrá-lo, lembrando-o de tudo que ele mais gostava em Bella. Talvez tivesse sido um erro reagir de modo tão negativo àquela mentira cuja motivação devia ter sido se proteger. Afinal, ele mesmo relutara em revelar a própria identidade no parque.

Apenas um homem e uma mulher...

Bella sentou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e ficou olhando para a tela do monitor com o olhar vago. Não havia sentido em ligar o computador. Não conseguiria trabalhar de jeito de nenhum. Nem sabia por que estava sentada à escri­vaninha. Foi provavelmente o instinto que a fez buscar refu­gio onde ficava mais à vontade, ou seja, digitando palavras em um teclado. Mas havia uma palavra gigantesca em sua mente que impedia a formação de todas as outras.

Grávida.

O choque da situação lhe extirpou qualquer resquício de objetividade. Não havia reconhecido os sintomas. Como poderia, se não entendia nada de gravidez, muito menos que aquela era a cataclísmica causa de ter _apagado. _Não andava dormindo direito. Eram memórias demais de Edward Cullen na cabeça... E acabava comendo para afogar as mágoas, o que a fazia acordar enjoada.

Parecia razoável achar que estava com o metabolismo desregulado quando a pílula que vinha tomando há anos não fez sua menstruação ocorrer no período esperado. Porém, ela resolveu procurar um médico, pois estava pouco à von­tade de ver o corpo deixar de funcionar com a regularidade de sempre.

Grávida.

Ia ser mãe.

E Edward Cullen era o pai.

E daí que a pílula anticoncepcional tinha garantia de noventa e nove por cento de eficácia? Edward Cullen derru­bara este percentual em duas noites de sexo intenso. Ou seria seu próprio corpo que o recebera tão bem que foi in­capaz de interferir no que estava acontecendo? Pois o que estava acontecendo entre eles era... extraordinário!

Mas sexo fantástico não bastava para que uma relação desse certo. Ele não gostava de perder espaço sob os holo­fotes para _a escritora. _Não que ela fizesse questão. Bella ficaria perfeitamente feliz em ser ofuscada por ele em pú­blico pelo resto da vida. Foi exatamente por ser avessa à publicidade que virou notícia. Mas não poderia continuar assim aparecendo ao lado dele, razão pela qual aquele era um problema sem fim.

E este problema da gravidez tampouco teria fim.

Tinha de encarar o fato de que seria mãe do filho dele.

E Edward vai achar que ela também mentiu quando disse que tomava a pílula.

Isto se ela contasse a ele da gravidez.

Será que conseguiria esconder a criança dele? Faziam parte de mundos muito diferentes. Se as coisas corressem normalmente, jamais se encontrariam outra vez. Será mes­mo? Se alguém publicasse uma notinha sobre a gravidez de Bella Swan, a coisa poderia acabar virando notícia e sair de seu controle.

E, então, se Edward juntasse uma coisa com outra, o guer­reiro que havia nele lutaria com unhas e dentes pela custódia, e a coisa ficaria realmente feia. Acusaria-a de mentiras e mais mentiras, e a odiaria por afastá-lo de um convívio que era seu por direito. Com certeza, o melhor era não tomar esse rumo.

Além do que, sabia que Edward tinha sentimentos fortes no que diz respeito a ser pai, de modo que esconder a criança seria algo que sempre lhe pesaria na consciência. Não era justo para com ele, tampouco para com seu filho ou filha.

Tinha de contar a ele e tentar chegar a um acordo ami­gável para o futuro. Tomara que Edward levasse em conta o melhor para a criança, o suficiente para deixar de lado as diferenças entre eles e lidar com o que realmente importava. Era o que ela faria. Esta jamais seria a situação ideal para nenhuma das partes, mas quem sabe pudessem, com um pouco de cooperação e sensatez, conseguir o melhor dos dois mundos.

Sua mão foi automaticamente até a gaveta da escriva­ninha. Pegou o cartão que Edward lhe dera no parque - o cartão que fez a mãe de Thomas Newton entender que não poderia ficar exercendo seu egoísmo tranqüilamente. A sra. Newton jogou o cartão de volta na mesa de Sarah, pois não queria nada de Edward Cullen, e Bella pegou e guardou o cartão, no íntimo já querendo para si o príncipe que ima­ginava que ele era.

Lembrou de como Edward confiou no poder de intimidação daquele cartão - devido à fortuna que ele representava. Será que iria usar este poder contra ela?

Sua mente se transformou em uma massa de pensamen­tos confusos, infelizes e sombrios. Decidiu, finalmente, que podia esperar um pouco para falar com ele. Seu objetivo mais imediato era começar a cuidar de si e do bebê, ou seja, comer direito, o que provavelmente ajudaria a dormir melhor. Uma caminhada ao shopping center lhe faria bem. Estava precisando comprar um livro sobre gravidez, aprender o que devia fazer e o que era melhor para o bebê.

Sim, isso vinha primeiro.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

_Sete meses depois..._

Bella conferiu se estava tudo pronto para a reunião: jarra de água na geladeira, copos na mesinha da cozinha, filtro de café já com o pó. Jane Emerson, sua agente, só bebia isto. Chá Earl Grey para Richard Long, seu editor inglês, e uma tábua com biscoitos variados que agradariam a todos. A sala de estar estava bem arrumada e as cortinas abertas revelavam a vista para a baía de Byron: areia branca e água transparen­te, azul-turquesa.

Comprara aquela casa na praia quatro anos atrás. Servia-lhe bem; ficava longe do burburinho das grandes cidades, perfeita para escrever. Ela não se importava se o pessoal da equipe técnica achava que ela era uma espécie de prima-dona por insistir que viajassem até ela para conversar sobre a história que seria levada às telas. Estava com oito meses de gravidez e queria resguardar esta notícia o quanto pudesse. Portanto, não queria nenhum carnaval montado ao redor daquela reunião.

A publicidade viria depois, quando tudo já estivesse assi­nado. Sem dúvida, seu editor e sua agente se encarregariam de quase tudo. Afinal, queriam aumentar as vendas dos livros através do filme de animação criado por Zack Freeman, que também era australiano e o melhor de todos na área de efeitos especiais computadorizados. Bella estava ansiosa para encontrá-lo, imaginando o que ele pretendia fazer com sua história.

O som dos carros estacionando na rua em frente a levou à porta de casa. Deu uma olhada no relógio para ter certeza de que estava na hora das visitas chegarem, e faltava apenas dois mi­nutos para as dez. Estavam todos hospedados no elegante Bay Resort na Johnson Street. Provavelmente, já haviam se familia­rizado com o lugar na noite passada ou pela manhã mesmo. Bella respirou fundo, incorporou a escritora, tentou esquecer a tosca aparência devido à imensa barriga e abriu a porta.

Richard e Jane estavam saindo do primeiro carro, um táxi local. Jane usava um conjunto preto, do tipo que usava em Londres, apesar de ser novembro na Austrália, época de calor intenso. Mas ela estava com o ar-condicionado ligado, então Jane não iria sofrer muito dentro da casa. Richard usava um terno listrado tipicamente inglês.

Seu olhar se voltou depois para o segundo carro, uma Mercedes branca. Um homem alto de cabelos negros e tra­jando um terno cinza saiu do banco do acompanhante. Do lado do motorista, saltou um homem ainda mais alto, de cabelos louro-escuros e ombros largos dentro de uma jaque­ta azul-marinho. Quando ele se virou em direção à casa, Bella quase caiu dura de susto.

Edward Cullen!

Ao descrédito, seguiu-se o inconfundível reconhecimen­to. Um vendaval de emoções se remexeu dentro dela, que sentiu um embrulho no estômago e um aperto no coração, com a mente virando uma confusão só. Ela havia passado aquele tempo todo reunindo forças para encará-lo e contar da gravidez indesejada, e agora lá estava ele, prestes a ver o resultado de um final de semana de intimidade com ela. Edward ia ficar com ódio dela, acusá-la das piores coisas...

_N-ã-ã-ã-a-ã-ã-o...!_

O grito dentro de sua cabeça fez os pés cambalearem. Ela entrou em estado de puro pânico. Precisava se esconder, evitar aquele encontro a qualquer custo. Estava sem forças e ao mesmo tempo agitada. Ficou andando de um lado para outro até parar perto da porta de vidro do outro lado da sala de estar. Sentiu uma dor se espalhar na base das costas.

Aquele frenesi todo não era bom para ela, não era bom para o bebê. Encostou a testa ao vidro, procurando se acalmar. Teve o bom senso de entender, apesar do caos em sua mente, que não adiantava fugir. Eles iriam procurar por ela se fosse dada como desaparecida. Tratava-se de uma impor­tante reunião de negócios. Milhões de dólares estavam em jogo. Richard e Jane vieram da Inglaterra para aquela reu­nião. Simplesmente não era possível escapar.

- Bella?

Jane a chamava.

Havia deixado a porta da frente aberta.

Não havia escapatória.

Ouviu uma conversa abafada entre Jane e os outros vi­sitantes à porta. Chamaram-na de novo. Desta vez, a voz era de Richard.

- Bella, você está aí?

Ela se forçou a responder.

- Sim. Entre.

A dor estava diminuindo, mas foi preciso força de von­tade para se recompor. Jane estava levando os homens à sala de estar. Conversava animadamente e se desculpava com diplomacia por não terem sido recebidos à porta pela dona da casa. Agora teriam de se encarar. Ela respirou fundo endireitou os ombros e se virou.

Jane e Richard pareciam um borrão fora de foco. Zack Freeman também. Seus olhos focalizaram instantaneamen­te o pai de seu filho, que vestia calça cinza, camisa branca e gravata azul-marinho e vermelha. O queixo estava empinado. Nos lábios, não havia a menor sombra de sorriso. O nariz era imponente. Os fascinantes olhos verdes logo se voltaram para a barriga gritantemente grávida. O choque em sua expressão foi visível.

- Bella, este é Zack Freeman, que será o diretor de criação do filme - apresentou Jane, cheia de entusiasmo. - E Edward Cullen, que está financiando o projeto. Cavalheiros, Bella Swan.

O homem de cabelos negros estava se aproximando de mão estendida.

Bella continuou imóvel, como se enraizada no chão, per­plexa de saber que Edward estava por detrás do projeto do filme. Ele sabia quem ela era. Conhecia-a intimamente de­mais. Ele desviou os olhos de sua barriga e a encarou.

- Cai fora, Zack! - ordenou ele com uma voz que estalou como se fosse um chicote, e o outro parou onde estava. - Esta reunião está cancelada até segunda ordem.

- Como é?

- Por quê? -Mas...

Ele desconsiderou a onda de intrigados protestos.

- Voltem para o hotel e esperem. - Ele pegou as chaves do carro no bolso e entregou ao parceiro comercial. - Leve-os em meu carro, Zack.

Edward não desviou o olhar de Bella por um segundo que fosse, mas mesmo assim, emanava tamanho poder de intimidação que ninguém ousou contestá-lo. Além do quê, ele era o homem do dinheiro, e o fluxo de tensão entre ela e o grande bilionário sem dúvida deu a entender que havia um grande impedimento para os planos daquela manhã.

Richard teve a coragem de perguntar: - Algum problema em você ficar sozinha, Bella?

_- _Não. Podem ir - ela deu um jeito de articular, resignando-se ao inevitável confronto.

Eles foram embora.

Edward não se mexeu.

Nem ela.

Após um longo e enervante silêncio, ele perguntou:

- É meu, não é?

Mas não havia dúvida em sua voz. Não havia dúvida em seus olhos. Só queria que ela confirmasse. Queria forçá-la a admitir de uma vez.

- É.

A boca de Edward se contorceu em amarga ironia.

- Então seu caso comigo tinha um objetivo. Devo ficar orgulhoso por você ter escolhido meus genes para seu filho?

Bella ficou arrasada por ele supor que a gravidez fora planejada, que ela o usara como se fosse um reprodutor.

- Foi um acidente! Um acidente! - gritou, desolada por Edward achar que ela seria capaz de optar por ser mãe solteira depois de tudo o que havia lhe dito sobre o assunto.

- Que tipo de idiota você acha eu sou, Bella? Você escon­deu sua identidade. Mentiu que usava anticoncepcional...

- Eu não menti quando disse que tomava pílula! Pode perguntar ao meu médico por que não funcionou, se quiser. Porque eu mesma não sei. Eu ainda estava tomando a pílu­la quando fui ao consultório cinco semanas depois de nos separarmos.

- Cinco semanas! Você teve tempo de sobra desde então para me avisar deste acidente. Por que manteve segredo?

- Porque... - Havia inúmeras razões em sua mente.

- Porque... - pressionou ele.

- Eu não precisava de seu... seu dinheiro.

Edward se inflamou de raiva.

- Ser financeiramente independente não lhe dá o direito de me esconder meu próprio filho.

- Eu ia lhe dizer, Edward - alegou ela.

- Quando?

- Depois que o bebê nascesse. Quando fosse uma crian­ça de verdade.

- Criança de verdade? - Ele não conseguiu acreditar naquilo. - Você acha que não é de verdade? - perguntou, olhando para a barriga de Bella.

- Houve complicações - tentou ela explicar. - Quase perdi o bebê. Fiquei de cama por um mês. E depois ainda não fiquei bem. O doutor disse que eu estava com diabetes gestacional, de modo que tive de tomar muito cuidado com a dieta. Achei que não era... necessário contar nada a você antes do bebê nascer.

- Necessário... - Edward transformou a palavra em uma acusação contra a decisão de Bella não contar da gravidez. - Quem cuidou de você quando foi preciso? Não lhe ocorreu que _eu _talvez quisesse fazer de tudo para meu filho nascer bem?

Não, não lhe ocorreu. Nunca ouvira falar de homens se _importando _a este ponto. Sempre quem cuidava dela quan­do criança eram mulheres. Mas talvez ele estivesse se referindo a algo que ela mesma já havia providenciado.

- Eu contratei uma enfermeira quando foi preciso.

- Então compartilhou com uma estranha aquilo que devia ter compartilhado comigo? - disse ele, revoltado.

Bella ficou olhando para Edward sem palavras, incapaz de se defender. Simplesmente não lhe ocorreu que ele se im­portaria tanto com um bebê que ainda nem havia nascido a ponto de se sentir _tão responsável, _apesar de ela ter garan­tido que estavam praticando sexo seguro.

- Eu ia lhe dizer, Edward - respondeu, sem energia, desespe­rada por ver que ele não acreditava em nada do que ela dizia.

- Ia mesmo? - Os olhos dele faiscavam de cinismo. - Se eu não tivesse participado da produção deste filme anoni­mamente, você continuaria escondendo meu filho pelo tempo que desejasse.

Não havia por que dizer que não era nada disso. Ele não acreditava na sua palavra.

- Por que fez isso?

- Por que fiz o quê?

- Fechou acordo para financiar este filme...

- Ah, eu tive a brilhante idéia de armar uma situação na qual você conversaria comigo, na esperança de reviver o _click _de quando éramos apenas _um homem e uma mulher._

A ácida ferroada das últimas palavras, que ela mesma dissera a ele, a fizeram corar de imediato.

- Está ficando vermelha de culpa, Bella? - zombou ele. - Ou é mais uma mentira para esconder sua verdadeira identidade?

Edward estava sendo muito frio e implacável em seu ataque à integridade de Bella. Ela só conseguia balançar a cabeça.

Ele balançou a dele também, meio que rindo de si mesmo enquanto contava a ela tudo o que fizera para se aproximar novamente. Não fazia sentido. Ele não gostava do fato de Bella ser escritora e mais interessante para a mídia do que ele. Será que ficara muito amargurado pela rejeição? Talvez nenhuma mulher tivesse rompido com Edward Cullen antes. Seria uma questão de ego? Será que ele pensou que poderia forçá-la a aceitá-lo de volta? Nos termos _dele, _fossem lá quais fossem?

- Você sabe manipular bem... - como ele con­duziu a situação no parque com Mike Newton para conhecê-la demonstrou isso. - É algum tipo de armação só para chegar a mim, Edward?

- Não, é a pura verdade. Eu não envolveria outras pes­soas em uma armação - devolveu ele, irritado com o ataque de Bella à _sua _integridade.

- Você achou que seu dinheiro e seu poder de fazer as coisas acontecerem fariam alguma diferença para mim?

- Depois que você se recusou a ser _"minha boneca"_? -Ele revirou os olhos de horror pelo modo com que ela inter­pretou suas razões. - Não sou nenhum idiota, Bella.

- Não estou entendendo o que você quer. - Por que ele ajudaria a aumentar sua fama como escritora se queria ter um relacionamento com ela? Isto faria os holofotes se vol­tarem sempre para ela quando estivessem juntos.

- No momento, isto é totalmente irrelevante. Só tem uma coisa que você precisa entender, Bella.

Edward se aproximou dela irradiando tamanha agressivi­dade que ela sentiu medo. O guerreiro estava à solta e cada átomo de seu corpo queria lutar. _Contra ela._

Uma dor aguda nas costas de Bella fez aumentar a tensão. Ela se esforçou para resistir. Seu orgulho a manteve de pé, apesar de não conseguir controlar a tremedeira das pernas quando Edward parou bem em frente a ela, fazendo-a se sentir irremediavelmente fraca diante daquele físico poderoso.

Os olhos dele queimavam como fogo dentro dos dela. Edward levou a mão à barriga dela e Bella sentiu a pele arder ao toque possessivo.

- Você não vai mais me manter afastado de meu filho - disse ele, deixando claro que ela não tinha escolha.

Bella não podia lutar contra ele. Nem queria, na verdade. Ele realmente tinha direito de conhecer o filho. Mas ela não agüen­tava conviver com o fato de ele achar que ela não lhe diria nada nunca. Jamais faria isso. Mas como fazê-lo acreditar?

Mesmo com a mente transformada em um redemoinho, Bella conseguiu se agarrar à mínima prova que tinha.

- Eu ia lhe dizer, Edward. Vou lhe mostrar - disse ela, e rapidamente deu um passo para o lado e reuniu forças para ir até o escritório.

- Mostrar o quê?

Bella ignorou a pergunta. Mas ele foi logo atrás. _Só ven­do para crer, _pensou ela ao abrir a porta do escritório para ele entrar. Levou-o à sua escrivaninha.

- Santo Deus! Era _nisto _que você estava pensando du­rante as corridas em Randwick?

Claro que ele estava vendo as pinturas dos cavalos alados feitos pela artista que ilustrava os livros de Bella. Estavam pendurados na parede do escritório - serviram de inspiração enquanto ela escrevia a história.

- Sim. _Os lendários cavalos de Mirrima - _respondeu, distraída. - Você devia ter esperado por este livro, já que quer filmar uma de minhas histórias. Esta é a melhor de todas.

- Escreveu uma história enquanto estava tão preocupada com a gravidez?

O tom de crítica deu a entender que ela estaria mentindo sobre as complicações de saúde.

- Lidar com as palavras não é o que se pode chamar de trabalho pesado. Além do que, me ajudava a manter a men­te desligada de outras coisas.

- Coisas como sua consciência pesada por esconder meu filho de mim?

- Eu não ia esconder! - ela quase gritou. Tinha de dar um jeito de reverter aquilo tudo. - Veja isso aqui - disse Bella, abrindo a gaveta de cima da escrivaninha para pegar o cartão de visitas dele para o qual tantas vezes olhara a ponto de telefonar. - Eu guardei seu cartão. Por que eu o teria à mão se não tivesse intenção de entrar em contato?

Os olhos verdes se contraíram brevemente ao mirar o cartão que lhe era oferecido pela mão trêmula de Bella. Ficou olhando por vários segundos. Ele continuou fazendo cara feia. Não es­tava dando certo. Ela não estava conseguindo convencê-lo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Você me disse o que pensa­va de ter filhos. Como eu poderia lhe impedir de ser pai?

Ele levantou os olhos para seu rosto outra vez. Agora sem aquele olhar tão acusador, mas ainda cético quanto às suas intenções.

- Lembra de nossa conversa sobre os Newton? - apelou ela,

- Lembro de você dizer que só teria um filho se tivesse a segurança de um casamento sólido - disse Edward, como se fosse outra de suas mentiras.

- Será que isto não deixa claro que a gravidez foi um acidente? - perguntou, angustiada. - Eu não usei você. Não planejei nada. Só estava tentando tocar a vida até...

Dor... Pior do que antes. Ela começou a arfar, instintivamente arqueando o corpo na tentativa de diminuir aquela dor.

- Bella?

Ela não conseguiu responder. Sua mente gritava para que ela respirasse devagar, procurasse ficar calma e relaxar. Então, para seu horror, um esguicho de água inundou-lhe a calcinha e escorreu pelas pernas abaixo.

- Ah, não... não... - gritou Bella.

- O que houve?

Ela levantou a cabeça.

Edward se aproximou dela muito preocupado.

- O bebê! - gritou ela. - O bebê está chegando!


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Um medo completamente diferente tomou conta de Bella quando Edward gentilmente a acomodou na cadeira que usava para escrever. Estava com medo pelo bebê. Algo certamen­te estava errado para ele chegar antes da hora. Ela envolveu a própria barriga com braços protetores, numa espécie de acalanto, cheia de esperança agoniada que tudo estivesse bem, apesar de tudo.

- Tente se acalmar. Entrar em pânico não vai ajudar em nada - disse Edward. - Diga o nome de seu médico e eu cuido de tudo.

- Davis. - Ela indicou o telefone na escrivaninha. - Aper­te a tecla seis.

Em segundos, ele estava fazendo o que tinha de ser feito.

- Aqui é Edward Cullen. Estou ligando em nome de Bella Swan. Preciso entrar em contato com o dr. Davis imedia­tamente. E uma emergência.

Após uma pausa, ele voltou a falar.

- Sim, sou este Edward Cullen mesmo. Estou com Bella Swan. A bolsa rompeu e ela está entrando em trabalho de parto. Gostaria que mandassem uma ambulância ago­ra para o Ocean Drive, número 14, e nos encontrassem no hospital.

Outra pausa.

A dor aguda havia passado. Restava apenas uma dor prolongada e indistinta. Bella não pôde deixar de imaginar como o dr. Davis estaria reagindo àquela série de ordens vindas do poderoso nome de Cullen, com tudo o que re­presentava.

- Obrigado - disse Edward, satisfeito com a resposta. Pôs o telefone no gancho e, ao voltar novamente a atenção para Bella, reparou em seu cenho franzido. - Falta alguma coisa?

- Você vai transformar este parto em um verdadeiro circo exibindo seu nome desta maneira.

Os olhos dele brilharam de ironia.

- É bom você ir se acostumando, Bella. Você estará liga­da aos Cullen por um longo tempo a partir de agora. E, para ser bem franco, não estou nem aí para sua inclinação à vida reclusa no momento. Pelo bem de nosso filho, estou requisitando prioridade total. E, como minha mãe fez meu pai doar milhões ao sistema de saúde deste país, acho que é um pedido razoável.

Devia ser. E ela era grata por Edward garantir que ela e o bebê tivessem toda a atenção possível. Era grata por ele estar ajudando.

- Desculpe. É que me pareceu... desnecessário. Não estou... não estou pensando direito.

- Esqueça - disse ele com voz mais gentil. - Deixe que eu resolvo tudo. Quer trocar essas roupas molhadas enquan­to esperamos a ambulância chegar ou acha melhor não se mexer?

- Estou com medo de me mexer.

- Certo. Vou pedir para os enfermeiros trazerem uma maça.

- Tem uma bolsa cheia de coisas para levar para o hos­pital. Está no meu quarto, à direita no corredor.

- Vou pegar e deixar perto da porta da sala. Tudo bem se eu deixá-la sozinha um minuto?

- Sim.

Mas, _no _momento em que ele saiu do escritório, a dor aguda voltou a atacar. Bella lutou para sair da cadeira e se apoiou sobre a escrivaninha. Por alguma razão, na­quela posição ficava mais fácil para ela lidar com a contração do que sentada. Edward voltou, parou ao seu lado, afagou-lhe os cabelos, surpreendendo-a com o inespera­do gesto de carinho.

- A ambulância não demora - murmurou ele, encorajando-a.

Lágrimas afloraram nos olhos de Bella. Ela não conseguia falar. Então lhe ocorreu que se ela _tivesse _contado a ele da gravidez, talvez Edward tivesse _mesmo _cuidado dela. Indepen­dência era muito bom, mas havia sido também muito soli­tária e, para ela, era um alívio imenso não estar sozinha neste momento, tendo Edward tomando conta de tudo.

Ele permaneceu ao lado dela; na ambulância, no hospital, durante o trabalho de parto. Ninguém questionou seu direito de estar lá. As enfermeiras pareciam olhar para ele com res­peitoso temor, sempre respondendo prontamente a suas per­guntas. O dr. Davis também o tratou com considerável deferência enquanto monitorava o parto de Bella, assegurando a ambos que tudo estava correndo dentro da normalidade.

Em nenhum momento Bella pensou em se opor à presen­ça dele. Apesar de Edward não ter declarado com todas as letras que era o pai da criança, não havia como negar que era, e Bella queria que ele estivesse ao seu lado durante o nasci­mento. Por mais profundas que fossem suas diferenças, eles tinham feito a criança juntos e era bom para o bebê ser re­cebido no mundo pela mãe e pelo pai.

As contrações estavam se acelerando. Ela mal teve tem­po de respirar entre as ondas de dor. Edward sentou-se ao seu lado, observando com ansiedade, dando a mão para ela apertar, repetindo tudo o que o doutor dizia - _levante a ca­beça, não vai demorar, daqui a pouco passa _-, como se ela não pudesse ouvir por si mesma, ou como se ele precisasse confirmar para si mesmo que aquela agonia não duraria muito tempo.

Bella não tentou falar. Decidira pelo parto natural, pois achava que jamais teria outro filho e queria lembrar de todos os detalhes desta experiência. Estava totalmente concentra­da no esforço de ajudar seu bebê a fazer uma saída tranqüi­la do útero. Ficava pensando que cada dor era mais um passo positivo à frente. O ímpeto de fazer pressão veio su­bitamente e foi quase incontrolável.

- Não com tanta força, Bella - ensinou o doutor. - Vá mais devagar, se puder. Vamos fazer a passagem devagar, sem rasgar. Sim, desse jeito está bom... Está vindo agora... A cabeça está nas minhas mãos...

Ela sentiu uma onda de alívio. Ouviu o bebê chorar e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Pronto... pronto - murmurou Edward, gentilmente enxu­gando o suor que pingava do rosto de Bella.

- É um menino saudável - disse o médico. - E, apesar de ser prematuro, tem bom peso, Bella. Não precisa se pre­ocupar.

Aquela informação provocou mais lágrimas ainda. Bella havia se preocupado muito, mas agora seu bebê tinha nas­cido bem e ela não tinha de avisar a Edward Cullen que ele era o pai porque ela estava lá, bem do seu lado. E ele não podia estar com raiva dela por lhe dar um filho, não é? Não havia raiva nenhuma no jeito carinhoso com que ele enxugou seu suor e tentou acalmá-la com palavras suaves.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Você conseguiu. E o bebê está ótimo. Vou trazê-lo para você.

Edward levantou da cadeira. Bella percebeu que ele também devia estar muito ansioso com o nascimento, preocupado de ter provocado o parto prematuro com a discussão que tive­ram. Ele devia estar sentindo o mesmo alívio que ela agora sentia. Seria bobagem ficar imaginando coisas demais por causa do jeito carinhoso dele. Ela era mãe de seu filho, razão bastante para deixar outros assuntos de lado pelo tempo necessário.

- O cordão umbilical foi cortado. Está prontinho - dis­se o dr. Davis animadamente enquanto passava o recém-nascido para os braços de Edward. - Vamos limpar tudo e deixar os três a sós.

_Os três..._

Ligados para o resto de nossas vidas, pensou Bella, observando o rosto de Edward enquanto ele olhava para o bebê que agora fazia parte de seu futuro. Será que Edward ia querer que ele representasse uma grande parte de sua vida? Ele deu um sorriso diferente e murmurou distraidamente:

- Ele é tão pequeno! _Você é tão pequeno..._

_- _Não será depois que crescer - interveio o dr. Davis. - Ele é um bebê grande. Vai ser um rapaz alto.

Edward abriu um sorriso. _Que nem eu, _estava escrito em seu rosto. Será que a semelhança tornaria a possessividade paterna ainda mais forte? O medo rondou o coração de Bella. E se ele quisesse ter mais do que a parte que era justa na criação do menino? Ela abriu os braços, querendo segurar o bebê também.

O sorriso permaneceu no rosto de Edward, e seus vividos olhos verdes brilharam em cálido deleite quando ele cuidadosamente pôs o bebê no peito dela, acomodando-o entre os seios. Era muito bom poder enfim segurá-lo, sentir que ele deixara de ser apenas um ser chutando sua barriga por den­tro. Agora, era aquela pessoinha maravilhosa respirando de maneira ruidosa, como se já sentindo o cheiro do leite da mãe.

Um sorriso se fez no rosto dela à medida que o amor irrompeu sobre qualquer outro sentimento, anulando por enquanto o conflito que aquela vida inevitavelmente traria entre ela e Edward. A despeito dos problemas de sua gravidez, dera à luz um pequeno ser miraculosamente saudável... seu filho, seu bebê.

Edward sentou-se de novo e acariciou com dedos leves os cabelos ralos e finos do bebê.

- Ele é louro. O filho de Alice tem o cabelo bem escuro, como Jasper.

_Diferente dos Cullen. Mas seu filho era como ele, _Era isso que ele estava pensando.

Bella respirou fundo, lutando contra o medo que lhe ata­cava os nervos.

- Muitas vezes os cabelos dos bebês caem, Edward - disse ela, tão calma quanto possível. - Não dá para dizer qual será a cor definitiva dos cabelos.

- Tanto faz...

Não houve a menor fissura em seu bom humor.

Bella suspirou aliviada. Talvez ela estivesse com medo demais e Edward não fosse querer ser um ditador na criação do filho. Ela podia relaxar e curtir o prazer maternal de ter o filho nos braços.

O dr. Davis acabou de limpar tudo, certificou-se de que os procedimentos pós-parto de Bella correram bem e trocou algumas palavras com Edward, informando-o que Bella e o bebê logo poderiam ser transferidos para um quarto particular onde teriam o conforto necessário.

Bella olhou para o relógio da parede e a enfermeira saiu fechando a porta. Foi com surpresa que viu que passava um pouco de uma da tarde - um parto relativamente rápido, ape­sar de o processo todo ter parecido longuíssimo. Ela olhou diretamente para Edward, que estava sentado ao lado da cama.

- Obrigada por tudo. Ele deu um olhar irônico.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer naquelas circuns­tâncias.

Por um momento, ela havia esquecido do guerreiro in­domável pronto para lutar pelo que queria, e lembrou do príncipe que vinha em seu cavalo para salvá-la, o homem magnífico que fora em sua imaginação.

- Fico feliz que você esteja aqui comigo. Conosco.

- Eu teria estado aqui o tempo todo se você tivesse dei­xado, Bella - disse ele mais uma vez, remexendo a culpa que ela sentia por não ter lhe contado da gravidez.

- Desculpe.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Isto é passado. - Os olhos verdes penetraram os dela incisivamente. - Estamos aqui agora. E temos de pensar em nosso filho.

- Sim - concordou ela, mas sua mente se recusava a discutir o futuro. Bella envolveu a cabecinha do bebê com mãos protetoras e olhou para o filho pensando que não gostaria que ele vivesse dividido entre dois mundos.

- Já pensou em algum nome? Não estavam lutando com as palavras. Havia um tom sorridente em sua voz. A tensão de Bella foi amainando. Edward não queria magoar o filho por um conflito entre mãe e pai. Certamente ele faria de tudo para evitar isto.

- Gosto de Jack - respondeu ela.

- Jack... Jack Cullen. Soa bem. Também gosto.

Bella empinou o queixo. Tinha de deter esta invasão, tinha de lutar por seus direitos. Seus olhos brilharam de determinação.

- Será Jack Swan.

A suave indulgência desapareceu do rosto dele e foi substituída por uma determinação de aço, deixando claro que ele não iria se curvar a obstáculos.

- Você disse que a gravidez foi um acidente, Bella. Era verdade?

- Sim.

- Estava falando sério quando disse que só poria um filho no mundo se fosse para oferecer à criança a segurança de pais casados e com um relacionamento sólido?

- Estava. Mas isto não estava nos planos, Edward. Sei muito bem que esta não é a situação ideal de que falei. Mas não posso fazer nada. Espero...

- Você pode fazer alguma coisa, sim - cortou ele, encarando-a. - Você pode ajudar nosso filho a ter tudo o que pode do pai e da mãe.

- Farei de tudo para chegar a um acordo justo com você.

- E o que é fazer de tudo? Chegaria a ponto de casar comigo?

A proposta totalmente inesperada a deixou perplexa e sem palavras. Ficou olhando para Edward, sentindo a pressão mental que estava exercendo, percebendo que ele já havia decidido o rumo das coisas e estava totalmente determinado a fazê-las acontecer.

Casar... com Edward Cullen!

As palavras que ele dissera antes reverberaram em sua deslumbrada mente... _Você estará ligada aos Cullen por um longo tempo a partir de agora. É bom ir se acos­tumando._

Casar por causa de um filho era a coisa mais ridícula e cafona do mundo. Ninguém mais fazia este tipo de coisa. Não havia necessidade, especialmente na Austrália. Se as mães solteiras tivessem qualquer problema econômico, podiam requerer uma pensão do governo. Além disso, Edward sabia que ela possuía uma excelente situação financeira. Ele estava falando da segurança emocional da criança, de ter os pais formando uma família unida.

- Não é possível que você _queira _mesmo casar comigo - choramingou ela, referindo-se à dura realidade de que pais com problemas mal resolvidos não ajudavam a formar um lar feliz.

- Por que não?

- Você fica me acusando de ser mentirosa, Edward. Se existe este problema de confiança entre nós, isso vai acabar nos esgotando. Você vai ficar suspeitando sabe Deus o quê de mim. Eu vou ter de ficar me defendendo o tempo todo. Seria uma relação infernal. Péssima para nosso filho.

- Se você aprendesse a se abrir mais comigo, nós não teríamos problema nenhum. O que destrói a confiança é o silêncio, é ficar escondendo coisas que não devem ser es­condidas. Seja franca comigo, Bella. É simples assim.

Ela lembrou de Tania Denalli chamando-o de des­graçado controlador. Talvez Bella devesse ter prestado mais atenção quando foi avisada. Não havia dúvida de que fora um erro não contar a ele da gravidez, assim como fora um erro deixá-lo pensando que ela era professora. - Afinal, havia sido por isto que brigaram. A questão da _escritora _sempre tirava os homens do sério. Eles ficavam incomoda­dos com seu sucesso e a fama que vinha com ele.

- Não é tão simples assim, Edward - disse, desanimada.

- É, sim - insistiu ele. - E você não pode dizer que não somos sexualmente compatíveis. Acho que isto conta muitos pontos no casamento.

Foi por isto então que ele a procurou com aquela história de filme de animação? Por lembrar do sexo incrivelmente apaixonado que fizeram, e por querer mais? Ela investigou os olhos dele, mas só viu a flamejante convicção de estar certo e sem disposição para ouvir "não" como resposta. Mas por quanto tempo o sexo duraria quando ele começasse a se sentir ameaçado pelas coisas que ela fazia e da atenção que atraía como resultado?

- Você consegue mesmo se imaginar vivendo feliz co­migo do jeito que sou, uma escritora cuja imaginação pode despertar a qualquer momento e me distanciar de você e de suas necessidades?

- Jamais tentaria impedi-la de fazer suas coisas, Bella - garantiu ele, sem parar para pensar na situação. - Você tem um talento único e acho que seria um crime limitar este ta­lento. Vamos contratar uma babá caso você esqueça de dar comida a Jack ou...

- Não sou tão ruim assim - cortou ela, incisiva. - Jamais seria capaz de negligenciar Jack.

- Tanto faz. O melhor é que ele terá a mim quando sua mente estiver distraída. É assim que funciona uma parceria - disse, satisfeito e, pelo jeito, nem um pouco aborrecido com a necessidade que Bella tinha de tempo e de espaço.

Mas ele não havia convivido com isto de verdade. Apenas experimentara um episódio curto em Randwick, e fora antes de tudo uma curiosidade, algo que nunca havia acontecido.

- E quando os holofotes se virarem para mim em vez de para você? - provocou ela, sem acreditar que Edward fosse capaz de superar o próprio ego.

Ele franziu o cenho como quem não estava entendendo o que Bella queria dizer.

- Você pode ter os holofotes que quiser sobre você. Apesar de que devo dizer que você terá ainda mais publici­dade depois que casarmos. Não há como evitar. Eu posso e vou protegê-la do lado mais pesado da coisa, mas sempre que aparecermos juntos em público...

- Ah, pare com isso! - gritou ela, cansada de ver Edward evitar o assunto. - Você não gosta disso. Todos os homens que conheci tinham ou passavam a ter problemas com isso depois de certo ponto. E você não é exceção, Edward Cullen. Você ficou furioso de ver aquela manchete de jornal dando mais destaque a mim do que a você.

- O que me deixou furioso foi comprovar que você havia mentido para mim! - replicou com veemência. - Não me importaria se eu jamais aparecesse em jornal nenhum na vida. Não estou nem aí para isso.

A ênfase com que Edward se defendeu embaralhou o julga­mento que ela fazia da situação. Será que ela havia entendido completamente errado a sua reação? Irremediavelmente confu­sa, Bella nada disse, precisava de tempo para pensar no que acontecera entre os dois, tentar entender o ponto de vista dele.

- Desculpe. Eu não devia ter levantado a voz - murmu­rou ela, olhando com preocupação para o bebê que soltou um som que parecia um miado, contorcendo o rostinho, talvez sentindo a tensão no quarto, da qual não gostou. - Está tudo bem - Bella cantarolou, acariciando suavemente a bo­checha do filho. - Mamãe ama você.

- E o papai também. -As palavras saíram baixinho, mas deixavam claro que ele queria marcar presença. Não estava disposto a ocupar o segundo lugar ali.

Jack suspirou e descansou tranqüilo de novo.

- Ele é meu filho e herdeiro - disse Edward, os olhos in­tensos. - Não pode crescer em um ambiente desprotegido, Bella. A vida vai ser muito mais fácil para você dentro do clã dos Cullen. Na verdade, esta é a única forma de garantir plenamente a segurança de Jack.

Herdeiro de seus bilhões... Ela não havia pensando nisto. Edward estava acostumado a viver neste meio e sabia o que estava dizendo.

- Ninguém precisa saber - falou ela por impulso. - Se ele for registrado como Jack Swan...

- Eu não vou esconder a existência de meu filho!

- Talvez assim ele fique mais protegido e tenha a chance de levar uma vida normal - alegou Bella.

- Nem pense que eu vou deixar de requerer a guarda dele. Edward tinha razão. Ela sequer podia imaginar isto. Ele não era este tipo de homem. A sensação de que o cerco estava se fechando era fortíssima. O poder do nome dos Cullen subitamente a fez lembrar da ocasião em que conhecera Edward, O pequeno Thomas separado do pai, a questão da custódia.

- O que aconteceu com Mike Newton?

- Isto não tem nada a ver conosco - cortou ele.

- Quero saber.

A insistência dela o deixou tenso. Edward não queria entrar naquele assunto, mas ela o encarou, insistente, exigindo uma resposta.

- Muito bem! Eu arrumei um emprego para Mike Newton no qual ele pode escolher as horas de trabalho, para cuidar do filho. Considerando as mentiras que a esposa disse sobre ele e o fato de ela ter posto Thomas o dia inteiro na escola para ter liberdade de ficar para cima e para baixo com o novo namorado, a Vara de Família determinou que seria melhor a custódia do menino ficar com o pai. _Custódia... Mentiras..._

O cerco se fechava mais e mais, com o medo de perder o filho para Edward, seu único filho.

A batida na porta foi uma bem-vinda interrupção. Bella sentia-se estressada e exausta. Uma enfermeira corpulenta e dois auxiliares entraram no quarto.

- Estamos aqui para levá-la para seu quarto, srta. Swan - anunciou a enfermeira com um sorriso luminoso para ela e Edward. - E creio que devo lhe informar, sr. Cullen, que a notícia de sua presença no hospital com a srta. Swan se espalhou e a recepção está assoberbada com curiosos e re­pórteres. Talvez o senhor pudesse fazer a gentileza de falar com eles para ver se os ânimos se acalmam.

Edward deu um suspiro de irritação, preparando-se para encarar outro tipo de batalha.

- Como é a segurança na ala da maternidade? _- _pergun­tou ele à enfermeira.

- Nenhuma pessoa desautorizada entra no meu setor, sr. Cullen - assegurou ela com toda segurança. - A srta. Swan precisa descansar agora, e preciso providenciar isto.

- Obrigado. - Edward pegou a mão de Bella e apertou de leve para chamar sua atenção. - O circo acaba de ser mon­tado - disse ele, irônico. - E estou totalmente satisfeito de você ser a estrela deste show, Bella.

- Mas não quero ser estrela nenhuma, Edward - resmungou, entrando em pânico de pensar em ser cercada pela mídia.

- Não há como escapar.

- Você não precisa contar tudo a eles - pediu ela.

- Isto só vai piorar o problema. Eles continuarão correndo atrás.

- O que você vai dizer?

- A verdade. O bom de falar a verdade é que, ao contrário da mentira, ela não se volta contra você. Manter segredo é o que estraga tudo. - Edward fez uma pausa para que as verdades que estava dizendo tivessem maior impacto. E, então, sem dar a mínima para o fato de estar sendo ouvido pelos demais, ele completou: - Tenho seu consentimento para anunciar que estaremos nos casando em breve?

Não há como escapar.

Bella estava realmente encurralada.

Sua mente dava voltas tentando arrumar um jeito de resolver aquilo depois. A identidade de seu próprio filho já trazia em si um pesadelo de complicações. Além disso, Edward não os abandonaria. Ela estava presa a este relacionamento pelo resto da vida. E se ela tivesse de brigar com ele pela custódia...

Talvez o casamento fosse melhor.

Ela podia tentar.

Edward não a forçaria a continuar casada com ele se tudo desse errado.

- É a melhor coisa a fazer, Bella.

Ela viu a convicção ferrenha em seus olhos verdes.

- Sim. - A palavra saiu de seus lábios, com um senso de impotência e incapacidade de lutar contra o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

Ele assentiu, satisfeito.

- Descanse bem agora. Vou resolver tudo o que houver para resolver. - Ele se inclinou e beijou a testa do filho, murmurando. - Seja bonzinho com sua mãe.

Lançou mais um olhar abrasador para Bella, como se transmitisse telepaticamente uma mensagem: estamos comprometidos e não há volta. Aquele homem grande, de ombros largos e forte o bastante para enfrentar qualquer coisa foi saindo pela porta.

Um sussurro de esperança levou embora o caos da mente de Bella. Quem sabe Edward Cullen fosse mesmo seu príncipe? Aquilo a reconfortou. Era o único conforto que poderia haver naquela altura dos acontecimentos.

Estava resolvido.

Iriam se casar.

E ela queria desesperadamente acreditar que seriam felizes para sempre.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Dois meses... Dois meses se mantendo sob controle enquan­to Bella se recuperava do parto de Jack e se adaptava à vida com os Cullen. A espera estava quase no final. Aquela noite ela seria sua esposa. Dividiria a cama com ele e o desejo que tomava conta de Edward há tanto tempo seguiria agora livre, sem restrições.

O casamento teve de vir primeiro.

Edward fez questão de não dar motivo a ela para mudar de idéia, sempre alegando o bem-estar do filho como motivo principal. O sexo que fora tão memorável para ele, e que certamente tinha sido para Bella também, era uma segunda razão para o casamento, pois de falta de prazer não sofreriam. Todavia, o fato de ela ter se afastado uma vez o fez temer o uso do sexo como forma de mantê-la na linha. Depois que os votos de casamento fossem assumidos, não haveria como voltar atrás.

Nunca mais.

E era exatamente o que ele queria.

- Você parece amargo, Edward. Está tudo bem entre você e Bella?

Ele terminou de fechar a segunda abotoadura e levantou os olhos em direção a Jasper que estava esperando, segu­rando o cravo para a lapela. Fora padrinho de Jasper Hale quando casou com Alice e agora o amigo estava lhe retornando o favor.

- Achou algo de errado? - perguntou Edward, sabendo que Jasper era bastante astuto. Ele e Alice passaram bas­tante tempo com Bella quando chegaram de Londres para o Natal, pois ficaram até o casório. Gostaram dela e Edward achou que era recíproco, especialmente em relação a Alice. - Quem sabe até Bella tivesse se aberto com a irmã de Edward, confessado alguma de suas aflições.

- Não. Só percebi que você está meio tenso. Edward deu um sorriso seco.

- Bella aceitou este casamento porque eu a pressionei, assim como você fez com Alice. Espero que dê tão certo quanto deu para você.

- Torço para isso. Ela é uma mulher muito especial. _- _Não era uma crítica. Jasper olhou para ele com compreensão. - Você fez o que tinha de fazer, Edward. Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas continue, e vença. Tenho plena confiança de que você vai encontrar um jeito de falar ao coração de Bella. Se é que já não conseguiu.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Transformar _Os lendários cavalos de Mirrima _em filme de animação foi um golpe de mestre. Mostra que você a ouve. E pedir para Zack Freeman consultá-la sobre o ro­teiro mostra respeito pelo direito dela de ter sua visão ori­ginal transmitida fielmente para as telas.

Para Edward, ficou mais claro do que nunca como Jasper era esperto.

- Você me conhece muito bem - reconheceu ele.

- Você é um mestre da estratégia. Sempre admirei isso em você.

Mas o que a cabeça de Edward dizia era uma coisa. O que ele sentia com Bella Swan era bem outra. Precisava ficar bem com ela. Ter um filho com ela não bastava.

O cravo branco foi o toque final. Ele imaginava o que sua noiva estaria pensando, sentindo. Bella estava na outra ala da mansão da família, hospedada pela mãe dele em Palm Beach desde que deixaram Byron Bay e foram para Sidney. Alice estava com ela agora, fazendo as vezes de madri­nha de honra.

Será que Bella estava observando as limusines chegando e trazendo os convidados do casamento para o grande toldo armado no terreno e pensando que poucos eram convidados _dele. _Aquele casamento era o espetáculo _dele. _Mas era para ela, para lhe dar os holofotes que merecia como sua noiva. Os pais dela não teriam feito nada assim, mas ficaram felizes da vida por Edward assumir tudo. Até sua mãe, que havia se casado novamente poucos anos antes, deixava mais do que claro que o segundo marido vinha primeiro, e que a filha era quase que uma lembrança indesejada de que já havia se casado antes.

Bella estivera fora de qualquer família por muito tempo. Sozinha de um jeito que ele jamais seria. Mas, ao menos, tinha a família dele agora. E Jack. O amor que ela sentia pelo filho era algo lindo de se ver. Aquele casamento daria certo. Ele faria com que desse certo.

- Está fazendo aquela cara tensa de novo, Edward - avisou Jasper.

Ele se forçou a relaxar.

- Só estava pensando que teria sido mais fácil para Bella casar apenas no civil, sem esta festança toda.

- Não. - Jasper foi categórico. - Por causa de minha esposa, me tornei autoridade no assunto, e sei que toda mulher deseja ter um casamento inesquecível. - Pôs a mão no ombro de Edward. - Hora de ir. Vamos fazer uma noite feliz.

- Certo! Obrigado pelo apoio, Jasper.

- O prazer é meu.

Sorriram um para o outro. Eram ambos guerreiros que não aceitavam derrota. Estariam ombro a ombro neste ca­samento para vencer e ganhar a felicidade.

- Aqui! - Alice entregou-lhe o buquê de noiva e deu um passo para trás para ver qual seria o efeito quando Bella en­trasse na igreja. - Perfeita! - disse ela. - Seus fãs vão adorar as fotos. Você parece uma princesa de contos de fada.

Bella olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e seu coração flutuou quando percebeu que estava exatamente como se imaginava nos sonhos românticos. Adorou o decote encan­tador do vestido - talvez fosse um pouco antiquado, mas os vestidos modernos de ombro nu nunca fizeram sua cabeça. O apertado corpete era enfeitado por pequenos pedaços de cristal, bem como a parte de baixo do vestido. Uma tiara de diamantes, emprestada pela mãe de Edward, segurava o véu que emoldurava magicamente os cabelos longos e negros que formavam suaves cachos nas pontas pousadas nos om­bros. Um maquiador fez maravilhas no rosto dela. Podia-se dizer que ela estava mesmo bonita.

Naquele momento, ficou feliz por Edward ter insistido que aceitasse uma festa de casamento grande e formal. Ele es­tava certo. Sobre isso e sobre tantas coisas. A família dele a recebera de braços abertos, incluindo-a nos encontros, dei­xando claro que ela era da família, facilitando tudo. O Natal fora maravilhoso, principalmente porque Alice e Jasper estavam lá com seu filho de dois anos, James, e a filha de quatro meses, Genevieve. O calor humano, as risadas, os presentes... Tinha sido muito bom fazer parte daquilo. Sen­tir que não era nenhuma desgarrada.

Até Carlisle Cullen, aparentemente tão intimidador, re­velou-se surpreendente-mente encantador. E ele adorou Jack. Seu novo neto era, com certeza, seu xodó. Ficava com Jack no peito enquanto lia o jornal, sempre informando ao menino os últimos movimentos interessantes da bolsa.

- Este garoto é um Cullen - disse ele. - Nunca é cedo demais para começar a aprender.

Os dois últimos meses representaram uma mudança e tanto para Bella. Estava completamente enganada em relação à mãe de Edward quando achou que ela a veria como objeto de curiosidade. Kate realmente admirava seu trabalho e conhecia todas as suas histórias. E Carlisle Cullen admirava o fato de ela usar ao máximo o talento que Deus lhe dera e com ele fazer sucesso.

Ninguém estava esperando que ela fosse parar de es­crever para virar apenas esposa de Edward. Edward menos ainda, até porque estava determinado em aumentar a visi­bilidade de Bella como escritora com o lançamento da animação _Os lendários cavalos de Mirrima._

- Feliz? - perguntou Alice, sorrindo para ela. Bella devolveu o sorriso.

- Estou me sentindo ótima. E você também está es­petacular.

Alice estava usando um vestido de cetim dourado, perfeito para seu tom de pele. Seus cabelos eram mais es­curos que os de Edward, seus olhos eram cor de âmbar, e não verdes. Na cabeça de Bella, Alice e Jasper, que era alto, moreno e de uma beleza impactante, formavam uma espécie de casal perfeito. Os dois transmitiam felicidade e amor mútuo. Bella desejou com todas as forças que ela e Edward fossem capazes de viver sempre felizes assim.

- Algo errado? - quis saber Alice.

Bella balançou a cabeça e voltou ao presente.

- Não. Tudo bem.

- Você se desligou por um momento. - Sua testa estava franzida de preocupação.

- Eu sou assim mesmo, às vezes acontece - respondeu Bella, desculpando-se.

A outra continuou com expressão preocupada.

- Não pareceu que você estava pensando coisas boas, Bella. Você está feliz por casar com Edward?

- Sim, estou sim. Ele é um bom homem. Nunca encontrei homem melhor que ele. - Era a mais absoluta verdade.

Alice fez uma expressão pensativa.

- Sabe, eu não amava Jasper quando casei com ele. Jasper mais ou menos me salvou de uma situação horrorosa e eu aproveitei a chance que ele me ofereceu para transformar a humilhação em triunfo.

- Vocês combinam muito.

- É. - Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. - E ele ainda é o homem mais sexy do mundo para mim. - Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - imagino que você estava muito excitada com Edward quando conceberam Jack, não é?

- Muito mesmo - respondeu ela ironicamente.

- Bem, não sei o que houve de errado entre vocês dois, mas, se aquela fagulha inicial ainda existir, vocês vão acabar se aproximando cada vez mais. É só você deixar acontecer. Edward precisa se sentir desejado pela pessoa que ele é, enten­de? Não pelo que ele pode dar.

- Eu sei. - Sorriu para demonstrar que entendia. - Obri­gada, Alice.

Bella tinha consciência até demais do quanto Edward estava dando. Era tudo de um luxo constrangedor. E ela não estava lhe dando nada, a não ser acesso direto ao filho. Apesar de ter aberto mão de sua própria vida e de sua independência, e de não conseguir deixar de pensar que todos os _presentes _de Edward tinham por objetivo amansá-la e domá-la. Ele queria Jack.

E ela não tinha certeza se ele ainda a queria. Edward não tentou, nem uma vez, reacender a centelha original, nem com um olhar, nem um beijo... Nenhuma tentativa sequer de estabelecer alguma forma de intimidade física entre eles. Bella ficou preocupada que ele ainda esti­vesse desconfiado dela por suas omissões. Ficou nervosa pela noite que teria pela frente, por como seriam as coisas depois que a festa acabasse, como seria na prática ser sua esposa e não apenas a mãe de seu filho.

- Hora de ir, Bella - disse Alice. - Pronta?

- Sim, estou pronta.

Pronta para selar o compromisso que fizera, para as horas boas e más. Edward a estava conduzindo a este momento desde o dia em que nasceu o menino. Não havia volta. Que fosse, pensou ela sentindo uma onda de resignação.

Desceram.

Seu pai estava esperando na entrada principal, pronto para acompanhá-la ao altar e entregá-la. Bella lembrou que ele também a entregara antes quando a filha tinha 7 anos. Edward jamais faria isto com Jack.

Bella tinha de fazer este casamento dar certo.

Precisava fazer.

Uma princesa... Uma princesa deslumbrantemente linda. O coração de Edward disparou quando ela entrou e foi an­dando em direção a ele. Uma onda de desejo pulsou em sua virilha.

Sua noiva!

A mulher que ele queria mais do que qualquer outra.

Mas ela não estava sorrindo.

Seu olhar estava fortemente concentrado nele, sem uma olhada sequer nos convidados de ambos os lados do tapete vermelho no qual ela caminhava a passos calculados. O queixo estava empinado. Edward percebeu sua expressão de­terminada e, subitamente, foi atingido pela incerteza.

Será que ele agira certo ao convencê-la a se casar?

Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

E ele nem queria voltar atrás.

Uma onda intensa de possessividade tomou conta dele. Bella... Jack... O lugar de ambos era junto a ele. Edward ia mostrar isto a ela, e fazê-la acreditar.

Mas não conseguiu se livrar da incerteza que lhe atormen­tou durante a cerimônia e a recepção também. Forçou-se a fazer cara de feliz. Bella fez a mesma coisa. Encaixaram-se bem no papel de casal feliz em frente ao mar de convidados.

Contudo, para Edward foi um enorme esforço, e ele sentiu a tensão em Bella também. Ficou satisfeito quando viu que eram dez horas, horário previsto para Bella sair da festa para dar de mamar a Jack. O jantar já havia terminado, bem como os discursos. Já haviam cortado o bolo e estavam servindo café.

- Vou com você - disse ele, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com o braço e levando-a em direção à casa.

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa.

- Não precisa. Há muitos amigos seus aqui, Edward.

- Eu quero.

Edward não queria saber se ela precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Bella era sua noiva, sua esposa, e ele estaria louco se perdesse um momento que fosse de sua companhia na noite de núpcias.

Ela tremia de nervoso, mas não fez objeção. Já estavam fora da tenda onde acontecia a festa, passando pelos jardins de rosas e pela estufa, quando Edward a ouviu soltar um sus­piro profundo, como se estivesse com falta de oxigênio.

- Obrigada pelo casamento, Edward - disse ela suavemente. - Foi tudo lindo.

_Mega fortunas compram tudo de lindo, _pensou cinica­mente, _menos o coração de uma mulher. _Ao menos ele sabia que Bella não se casara com ele por causa de sua fortuna.

- Queria dar um casamento de contos de fada para você, Bella - falou Edward com uma ponta de ironia, ciente que o amor deveria ter sido o centro de tudo. - Para combinar com a princesa do parque - acrescentou, lembrando de como ficara louco por ela logo ao conhecê-la.

Bella parou de andar. Ele parou ao lado dela, vendo a angústia em seu rosto quando ela balançou a cabeça, tensa, e não soube o porquê. Então, ela o encarou com seus belos olhos castanhos tão cheios de vulnerabilidade que Edward sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Naquele dia, você foi meu príncipe, Edward. Bem que eu queria voltar àquele dia. Arrependo-me muito de não lhe ter dito que sou escritora. Eu apenas não queria estragar a fan­tasia. Mas no final das contas, estraguei tudo. E lamento... Desculpe...

Uma esperança feroz renasceu em Edward.

- Achei que isso queria dizer que você planejava apenas um flerte rápido comigo - confessou ele, tentando explicar sua reação à omissão.

- Mas era só isso mesmo que eu tinha em mente. - Foi como um soco no estômago. - Eu não acreditava que você, sendo do jeito que é, e eu, sendo do jeito que sou, pudésse­mos ter qualquer futuro juntos - explicou ela. - Mas eu queria tanto que você me quisesse...

- E agora, Bella? - Edward não conseguiu deixar de per­guntar, seu desejo por ela crescendo e se inflamando por ouvi-la reconhecer o forte desejo que já sentira por ele. -Agora você acredita que possa haver futuro para nós dois? - pressionou ele.

- Você fez as coisas de um modo tão diferente do que eu imaginava... Do que eu esperava...

- Diferente para melhor?

- Ah, sim! Sim! - respondeu ela com tanto fervor que a esperança de Edward aumentou com um senso de triunfo das táticas que ele empregou para eliminar as dúvidas e medos de Bella.

- Quero que nosso casamento dê certo, Bella.

- Eu também quero - disse ela com igual fervor.

- Então ele vai dar certo - falou ele, confiante.

Edward sentiu vontade de apertá-la junto a si. A única coi­sa que o deteve foi saber que Jack iria acordar gritando de fome. Ele segurou-lhe o braço enquanto caminhavam, seus corpos lado a lado, e sentiu arder em si o desejo de tê-la para si, só para si.

A babá pegou Jack e acomodou o bebê sobre o ombro, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Bella tirou o véu, dobrou-o e pôs sobre a borda do berço, abriu o zíper do vestido de noiva, despiu as mangas e deixou o corpete cair sobre a cintura, abriu o sutiã branco, tirou-o, pôs sobre o véu e foi rapidamente para a cadeira de balanço, tudo isto de costas para ele. Pegou uma toalha que estava no braço da cadeira, pôs sobre um dos ombros e, então, se sentou e abriu os braços para segurar o filho.

A babá entregou o menino a ela, e Jack instantaneamente agarrou firme um dos seios, sugando como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E dependia mesmo, pensou Edward, de­sejando que o elo entre ele próprio e Bella fosse assim tão simples. Ela corou. Estava com vergonha de dar de mamar na frente dele? Ele nunca ficara antes olhando, pois não queria invadir o tempo e espaço que Bella certamente consi­derava tão privativos e pessoais.

Ele dispensou a babá dizendo que a chamariam quando estivessem prontos para sair, e se sentou em outra cadeira. Claro que havia outra razão para não ficar assistindo à ama­mentação. Como já suspeitava, achou a visão de Bella amamentado o filho quase que insuportavelmente erótica; as mãozinhas dele amassando o seio cheio de leite, absorvendo o vínculo físico entre eles. Era estranho sentir ciúme do próprio filho, mas ele estava sentindo, provavelmente porque fazia tanto tempo que ficava imaginando uma ligação tão íntima com Bella.

- Jack é sempre tão faminto assim? - perguntou ele com a voz meio rouca.

- É. - Ela olhou para Edward com estranho desespero. Aquele olhar o perturbou demais para ele deixar passar.

- Você está desconfortável com minha presença aqui?

- Não - ela balançou a cabeça veemente.

Bella guardava demais as coisas. Percebeu então que era um hábito vindo da infância, uma defesa contra as crises e brigas dos pais, sua forma de sobreviver e ser auto-suficiente.

No entanto, entender o porquê disso não amenizou a frustração dele.

- Diga o que está pensando - exigiu ele.

Ela lentamente levantou os olhos, um mar verde escuro e tempestuoso cheio de incertezas. Respirou fundo, como se estivesse ganhando coragem e falou enfim:

- Diga que você ainda me quer, Edward. Não por eu ser mãe de Jack. Mas... pela pessoa que eu sou. Por tudo o que você sabe sobre mim.

Ficou perplexo de ver que ela ainda tinha dúvidas. Será que tudo o que ele fizera não mostrava que ela era muito querida em sua vida? Apesar de tudo, Bella estava apreensi­va quanto à resposta dele, e se voltou quase freneticamente para o filho, levando-o ao ombro e esfregando suas costas até ele arrotar, e então o transferiu para o outro seio. Só quando Jack estava reacomodado Bella teve coragem de olhar para ele.

Edward curvou os lábios em um sorriso irônico enquanto a força de seus sentimentos por ela parecia rasgar-lhe o peito.

- Uma vez você me perguntou se eu era ciumento. Eu disse que não era, mas me peguei com ciúme de meu próprio filho, querendo ficar próximo de você como ele estão.

Outra onda de calor fez Bella corar mais uma vez. Ele não se importava se estava corada de vergonha. Ele estava dizendo a verdade, estava sendo sincero com ela.

- Nem depois que você me abandonou eu consegui parar de desejar você, Bella. Minha mãe me disse que você tinha de ser linda também por dentro para escrever os livros que es­creveu. Por isso, eu resolvi comprar e ler todos eles. Eu entrei na produção do filme na esperança de me aproximar e fazer você me querer de novo.

Edward deu um suspiro para aliviar a pressão no peito. Ela o olhava fixamente. Sem angústia nos olhos agora. Ela o olhava com urgente intensidade, implorando por mais.

- Até que apareceu Jack. Fiquei totalmente impressiona­do. Você me isolou de forma tão decisiva, mesmo eu tendo todo o direito de conhecer a criança! - Ele se aproximou, apoiou os braços nos joelhos, gesticulando com as mãos e balançando a cabeça. - Não vou nem tentar explicar o que senti na ocasião. Sei que usei Jack para chegar a você na maior cara-de-pau, mas na hora não estava me preocupando se você me queria ou não. Estava disposto a ter vocês dois comigo, disposto a fazer de tudo para conseguir isso.

- Fico contente por você ter feito isto, Edward - disse Bella com impressionante veemência.

- Está contente por eu ter invadido sua vida e lhe trazido à força?

- Sim. Eu não queria ficar sozinha. Eu só não sabia como... como resolver as coisas entre nós dois. Eu entendi tudo errado. Sei disso. Estes últimos dois meses... Tudo que você fez... Eu fui muito boba de achar que você tinha o tipo de ego que en­contrei nos meus relacionamentos anteriores. Você não é assim, não mesmo. Aquele dia no parque... Eu achei que você era um homem grande em todos os sentidos, e devia ter confiado em minha intuição. Você é um grande homem. E sua família... Sua família foi uma verdadeira revelação para mim. São atenciosos, cuidadosos... Gosto de fazer parte desta família.

Era um alívio gigantesco ouvi-la se abrindo daquele jeito.

- Então não me enganei com você.

- Não. - Os olhos dela brilharam com um apelo eloqüen­te enquanto um sorriso tímido e vacilante suavizou-lhe o rosto. - Você _é _o meu príncipe, Edward.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade para continuar na cadeira. Jack ainda estava mamando. Edward teve de se forçar a esperar. Mas ainda podia falar o que estava sentindo.

- Lembra da primeira vez, na varanda de meu apar­tamento?

- Vividamente.

A emoção intensa na voz dela o encorajou a revelar o que sentia.

- Você me enfeitiçou de um jeito irreversível, Bella. Quero você tanto que mal posso ficar aqui sentado espe­rando nosso filho terminar de mamar. Quero abraçar você, beijar, tocar, fazer amor com você, mas também quero sentir que você me corresponde com a mesma paixão de antes.

Bella ficou olhando para ele como se estivesse ela própria encantada. Seus lábios se abriram e ela suspirou. Então, seus olhos ganharam vida novamente - uma vida brilhante, como se um vulcão de alegria tivesse entrado em erupção dentro dela.

- Aperte o botão para chamar a babá, Edward - disse ela, tirando Jack do peito e pondo-o sobre o ombro.

- Ele já mamou bastante?

- Por agora, sim.

Jack não chorou e Edward não estava disposto a discutir a decisão de Bella. Se aquilo queria dizer o que ele estava pensando... Ele se mexeu de leve na cadeira, apertou o botão, observou Bella se levantar da cadeira de balanço e foi pegar o véu e o sutiã. Correu à porta e abriu para que a babá entrasse o quanto antes e ficou esperando. Seu cora­ção parecia a ponto de explodiu no peito. As mãos estavam trincadas. A luta por controle estava perto de virar uma batalha perdida.

A babá chegou.

Bella entregou-lhe Jack com uma instrução.

- Ele ainda precisa arrotar. - Assim que ficou com as mãos livres, ela pegou o véu e o sutiã. Com o corpete ainda caído na altura da cintura, usou a toalha para cobrir os seios nus e olhou para Edward com seu sorriso de arco-íris. - Vou trocar de roupa na minha suíte. Sua suíte.

Foram pelo corredor com pés apressados. Bella abriu a porta, jogou os ornamentos de noiva no chão e virou-se para ele. Edward fechou a porta com o pé. Ela estava em seus bra­ços. Ele esfregou o rosto em seus cabelos negros e sedosos, sentindo seu cheiro bom. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e jogou a cabeça para trás. Suas bocas se en­contraram em selvagem sofreguidão de beijos famintos.

Pararam um pouco para retomar o fôlego.

-Você está com roupas demais, Edward - disse Bella, olhan­do para ele de modo provocativo. - Se você me ajudar a tirar este vestido de noiva, eu lhe ajudo a tirar suas roupas.

Ele deu uma risada prazerosa e a fez virar para abrir o zíper do vestido e puxá-lo para baixo. Bella saiu de dentro do vestido e estava incrivelmente sexy de calcinha branca com laços, meia de seda e cinta-liga. Por um momento, os olhos dele se refestelaram nas curvas graciosas de suas costas, nos contornos luxuriantes das nádegas e nas lindas e longas pernas. Todos os seus músculos do corpo estavam retesados, gritando para entrar em ação. Edward mal podia esperar que ela o despisse.

Seu casaco juntou-se às roupas dela no chão. Ele estava abrindo a gravata quando Bella começou a desabotoar sua camisa com dedos ágeis, descendo em seguida para abrir a calça. Nenhum dos dois se preocupou em fazer bonito ao se despir. Aquela não era uma viagem de descoberta. A urgên­cia era total. Ela o queria. Ele a queria. E o desejo de um pelo outro era uma força impossível de conter.

Edward a levou para a cama. Espalharam-se nela juntos. Bella o envolveu com as pernas num convite libertino para que ele preenchesse sua doce e cálida profundidade.

Ele o fez.

- Ass-s-s-sim - gemeu ela, e a intensidade daquele prazer o envolveu por inteiro, deixando-o louco para lhe dar mais.

Movimentavam-se como se fossem um só corpo, embalando-se mutuamente, fazendo o prazer crescer mais e mais. Era uma glória. Uma alegria sem tamanho. Sua mulher, querendo-o, precisando dele, amando-o, doando-se com paixão desinibida e regozijando em receber tudo o que ele podia lhe dar. Edward sentiu os espasmos e o fluxo do clímax de Bella e mergulhou mais fundo, e o recebeu com o corpo arqueado, adorando sentir que ela estava se derretendo toda por ele.

Ela levou as mãos às costas dele, desceu até as nádegas e apertou com os dedos.

- Vamos, Edward - disse Bella. - Quero sentir seu prazer dentro de mim.

Ele o fez.

Um êxtase indescritível.

Ele a beijou com lábios delicados e amorosos, sentindo as mãos dela em seus cabelos, acariciando com ternura. Permaneceram enlaçados, como se fossem um só, até quan­do ele virou para o lado, mantendo a cabeça dela acomoda­da na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. Por quanto tempo continuariam naquela intimidade feliz, não sabia dizer. O tempo não fazia sentido. Edward estava simplesmente feliz por abraçá-la, por saber que ela estava feliz também.

- Acho que devemos voltar para a festa - sugeriu ela com um suspiro melancólico.

Edward havia esquecido da festa.

Será que tinha importância o fato de darem pela falta deles?

Não.

Mas ele e Bella tinham o resto de suas vidas para ficarem juntos. Aquela noite era para mostrar e dividir sua felicida­de com todos.

- É, devemos sim - decidiu ele. - Quero dançar com você, Bella.

- Eu adoraria... Nossa dança de núpcias... Ele percebeu a alegria em sua voz. Tudo bem saírem naquele momento. Muito em breve, seus corpos estariam se movimentando em uníssono.

A foto publicada na imprensa no dia seguinte mostrava os noivos dançando. Eles estavam se olhando nos olhos e sor­rindo. Qualquer um que visse a foto teria certeza de que Edward Cullen e Bella Swan estavam felizes com o casa­mento.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO TREZE**

Los Angeles, 14 meses depois...

Hordas de fãs acenavam e gritavam do acostamento quando a limusine seguia lentamente rumo à fila de auto­móveis com estrelas da teia grande em direção ao teatro onde a cerimônia do Oscar estava sendo realizada. Bella sentiu o mesmo interesse e excitação vindo do público por ocasião da estréia de _Os lendários cavalos de Mirrima, _quatro meses antes.

Ficou impressionada de ver que tanta gente se prestou a esperar horas só para ver de relance alguma celebridade favorita. Até as crianças ficavam aborrecendo os pais que­rendo vê-la, só porque ela era autora das histórias que ado­ravam. Antes de se casar com Edward, odiava se sentir o foco das atenções, mas com ele Bella aprendeu a não se importar que ficassem olhando para ela.

Apenas seja você mesma. Não importa a bagunça que as pessoas façam ao lhe ver, você não precisa se deixar atingir por dentro, Bella. Pense que isto vai fazer essas pessoas ga­nharam o dia. Não é tão ruim assim.

Ela até deu algumas entrevistas para promover o filme, e se saiu muito bem, pois seguiu o conselho de Edward de dizer apenas o que quisesse falar e desviar de perguntas pessoais que não quisesse responder.

Controle a situação se a coisa estiver indo para um rumo indesejado.

Edward era muito bom nisto. Bella havia aprendido com ele muitas coisas em relação a como lidar com situações que antes a aterrorizavam a ponto de dar vontade de se esconder dentro de si mesma ou sair correndo das lembranças do passado. Tê-lo ao lado fazia uma enorme diferença. Ela não estava só. E ele era um protetor aterrorizante - era grande demais para alguém resolver encará-lo.

Bella lembrou da conversa que tiveram sobre a vontade que tinha de permanecer reclusa.

- Bilionários também viram foco da atenção, como se fossem atração de circo, Bella. A diferença entre nós dois é que eu aprendi a viver com o circo armado ao meu redor, mas sem me deixar controlar por ele.

A crítica atingiu o alvo.

- Simplesmente não gosto disso, Edward. Não gosto que as pessoas façam um carnaval ao meu redor como se um fosse um troféu. Gente atrás de mim por eu ter a sorte de fazer sucesso em meu trabalho, e querendo que eu dê a fórmula do sucesso, como se a criatividade pudesse ser re­duzida a isso.

- Mas você gosta de manter o controle - respondeu, sério. - Bater em retirada é a forma mais negativa de reagir.

Bella não gostou deste ponto de vista que ele tinha sobre sua decisão de não querer as atenções da mídia. Fazia ela parecer uma covarde, quando na verdade estava apenas evitando a sensação de se tornar vítima dos interesses dos outros.

Mas Edward não achava que ela fosse covarde. Havia compreensão em seus olhos.

- Eu nasci em meio a isso, Bella. Meus pais me ensinaram a lidar com isso, a deixar passar como se não fosse comigo e não deixar nada disso atingir a pessoa que sou por dentro. Não fui atingido pelo status de ser celebridade e tudo que vem com ele. Mas, se você me deixar ajudá-la, eu posso e vou tornar mais fácil para você passar por isto, de modo que isto não afete o que é realmente importante para você.

Seu príncipe... Resgatando-a de sua torre de marfim... E foi o que ele fez.

Ela se virou para Edward, sorrindo ao pensar na pessoa que ele era, amando-o.

Ele devolveu o sorriso e fez menção à janela da limusine do seu lado.

- Tudo bem para você estar em meio a esta multidão de espectadores? Não está nervosa?

- É uma ocasião especial. Não ligo que eles comparti­lhem conosco. - Ela apertou a mão dele, que segurava a sua. - Além disso, sempre me sinto bem quando você está comigo.

Edward riu.

- Nós realmente fazemos _click _quanto a este ponto, minha querida. - Os olhos dele cintilaram de desejo. - Você vai deixar todo mundo louco quando pisar no tapete vermelho.

Bella riu também, feliz por ser a bonequinho dele desta vez. Ele insistiu que o vestido dela fosse especialmente desenhado para ela - uma linda peça de cetim verde que combinava com os brincos e o colar de esmeraldas.

- Obrigada - disse ela. - Você me fez ficar parecendo uma estrela.

- Você é uma estrela, Bella. E sempre será para mim. Ela acreditava nele. Todas as coisas que Edward fez por ela a faziam se sentir especial, amada, querida como sempre quis.

A limusine parou. A porta se abriu.

- Hora do espetáculo! - disse ele para ela, sorrindo, e saiu do carro, já pronto para dar-lhe o braço quando Bella saiu em seguida.

Foram levados ao teatro para ocupar seus lugares ao lado de Zack Freeman e sua adorável esposa Catherine, que já estavam lá. Bella ficou amiga de ambos durante a produção da animação, e foi ótimo compartilhar a excitação de estar ali com eles.

As pessoas, os vestidos, os comentários divertidos do mestre de cerimônias, os discursos de agradecimento dos vencedores... Ela gostou de tudo, apesar de ter ficado muito nervosa quando anunciaram o melhor filme de animação.

Traillers de cada filme foram exibidos e seu coração se en­cheu de orgulho ao ver seu - o rei guerreiro de Mirrima resga­tando com seus cavalos alados os homens que foram aprisio­nados no alto de uma montanha pelas forças do mal. O filme era lindo e continuaria sendo, mesmo que não ganhasse.

- E o Oscar vai para... Ela prendeu a respiração.

_- ...Os lendários cavalos de Mírrima. _Diretor de criação, Zack Freeman; produtor, Edward Cullen, roteirista, Bella Swan.

Os três levantaram de suas cadeiras cheios de alegria, abraços, beijos e muita felicidade. Bella ficou satisfeita de ter os dois homens ao seu lado, segurando-a pelo braço ao subir no palco. Suas pernas tremiam. Zack, que já passara por isso, aceitou o prêmio e fez um belo discurso de agra­decimento, dizendo que era um privilégio ter a história de Bella no roteiro, pois sem ela o filme não existiria.

Alguém do público começou a gritar pela escritora.

Os gritos tomaram conta do teatro e o mestre de cerimô­nias ofereceu o microfone a Bella. Ela ficou paralisada.

- Vá - encorajou Edward.

- Não preparei nada para dizer - admitiu Bella, em só pânico de pensar que todos os focos estavam voltados, com tantas estrelas olhando para ela, além dos milhares de teles­pectadores no mundo todo.

- Fale com o coração. Não tem erro - garantiu Edward, empurrando-a de leve para frente.

Seus pés flutuaram em direção ao microfone, que segu­rou com a mão trêmula. Sua mente repetia "fale com o co­ração", como se fosse um mantra.

- Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo - disse ela ao tentar achar as palavras certas. O público se aquietou e, finalmente, lhe vieram mais palavras. - É maravilhoso para uma escritora ver sua história ganhar vida, movimentos e cores, e sempre serei grata a Zack Freeman por sua criatividade. Mas quero agradecer principalmente a meu marido, Edward Cullen, que foi quem fez tudo acontecer. Eu nunca disse isso a ele, mas quando estava escrevendo _Os lendários cavalos de Mirrima _estava sempre pensando nele, e o personagem do rei guer­reiro foi inspirado nele. Eu amo este filme... - Voltou-se para olhar para ele. - E amo este homem, mais do que posso dizer. Ele é o rei de meu coração, e sempre será. - Então, Bella sorriu para a platéia, emanando seu arco-íris de amor a todos. - É tudo o que tenho a dizer.

O aplauso foi ensurdecedor. Ela soltou o microfone e quase flutuou para fora do palco com Edward ao seu lado.

- E você é a rainha do meu coração - murmurou ele em sua orelha enquanto voltavam a seus lugares.

Bella deu um suspiro de alegria.

_Para sempre, _pensou ela.

Seria feliz com Edward.

Ambos tinham certeza disso.

**FIM**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Muito obrigada de coração a todos que leram essa historia!!!**

**Espero encontra-los em outra ok?**

**Mil Beijos!!!**

**Hithi  
**


End file.
